Changing the Future
by eyes of a wolf
Summary: Harry Potter and Leslie Black have always wanted the one thing that they didn't have. When they finally meet will a trip to the past help them achieve their wish? My first fic, so please be nice
1. A Rainy Summer

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few OCs. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling

* * *

The thunderstorm was growing violently over Grimuald Place that day. Harry sat in the living room at Grimuald Place with his friends, Ron and Hermione and now ex-girlfriend, Ginny. He fiddled with the insignificant locket that was a last reminder of his late headmaster and the task he had yet to fulfil. 

It was so far the most miserable, depressing day of the summer and the only sound that could be heard over the rumbling of thunder, was an extremely panicked bride-to –be.

Fleur Delacour, or Fleur Weasley as she would be known as in 24 hours, was – to put it mildly – stressed. Mrs Weasly had brewed several calming draughts, trying in vein to relax her in time for her big day.

But it seemed that just as the potion started to kick in, something went wrong with the planning and Fleur would be off again, shrieking at anyone who got in the way of her wrath.

" I swear to Merlin," bellowed Ginny, "if she starts on a rampage about her stupid bouquet one more time I'm gonna-"

" Ginny…" warned Hermione.

"C'mon Gin, give Fleur a break." Ron advised, "I mean, she's getting married tomorrow! That would stress out even Hermione!"

Everyone looked at him, confused looks etched on their faces.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ron?" Harry asked, cautiously.

Ron pouted, "So it's ok when 'mione says something sensitive, but when I do, you question me?"

Harry thought for a bit. "Yeah. Pretty much."

Ron faked a hurt look and carried on doodling on a spare piece of parchment.

"Harry, not that watching you moping about and reading books isn't fun," commented Ginny, " But why are you reading about the Dark Arts?"

"He's just obsessed with the history of You-Know –" Ron paused when Harry gave him an impatient look, " Oh ok, V-Vol..demort."

"You'd think people would want to find out as much about him as possible, no one even knows that he went to Hogwarts." Harry moaned.

"Why don't you try Dumbledore's pensieve," Hermione suggested.

"I have. All I managed to get were the places where Tom stayed in his life. I figured we could make a stop at that orphanage he grew up in after we visit Godric's Hollow."

Ginny looked up from the bridal magazine she'd been reading, her face a cross between confusion and anger. "What do you mean 'we'? No one said anything about going to Godric's Hollow."

"Harry wanted to visit his parents' graves after Bill and Fleur's wedding and Ron and I offered to go with him." Hermione answered, quite calmly considering how red Ginny's face was. This was always a sign of danger.

Surprisingly, Ginny took a deep breath and relaxed. "Ok, I understand."

Just then, Fleur's high-pitched shriek could be heard all around the house. The four teenagers immediately locked the door shut until they were sure the danger had passed.

* * *

Two thousand miles away, the stormy wind continued to blow wildly. The residents of the village of Little Hangleton were smart enough to take refuge in their own homes, but one person remained outside. 

It was a young woman, no older than seventeen. She wore a dark black coat made of leather; her jeans were drenched from the rainwater. Her trainers were barely recognisable as they were utterly covered in mud and the girl stank of wet grass.

There was an enormous backpack slung over her shoulder, it was exceedingly heavy, and she was so skinny anyone would wonder how she could walk under such a weight.

The girl eyed the town cautiously, searching for a place of refuge. Her dark, russet, haunted eyes found what appeared to be an abandoned building in the far corner of the street. After making sure that no one would notice her presence, she rushed along the street until she came upon the building. She pushed open the door and stumbled inside.

Brushing her long, thin black hair out of her face, she observed her surroundings.

The sooty, dark and unwelcoming building didn't bother her. She'd spent all her life feeling discarded.

She dumped herself and belongings in a far corner, not really troubling herself to be comfortable.

She felt her wet clothes clinging to her thin frame like a second skin, and the cold teasing her endlessly.

Without warning, she felt a dull pain in her forehead. This was nothing new, on instinct; she rubbed her temples and focused on the open area in front of her.

Instantly, the pain went away. Instead, a small flame had materialized onto the rotting wooden floor.

She silently cursed herself. 'No more magic.' She thought. 'I promised not to use my powers.'

However, she curled up next to the small flame and attempted to forget the long journey she had just struggled through.

She reached for her backpack and dug deep into the front pocket. She fished out a bruised apple and an old, crinkled photo.

A man and a woman stood in the picture, staring back at her. The girl bore a striking resemblance to the woman. The woman's name had been Bridget.

Bridget had had waist-length light brown hair and soft blue eyes. Despite the fact that she looked fragile, Bridget had been a strong woman. She had been strong-willed, fiercely loyal and a very powerful mage.

The girl looked at the man next to Bridget. Her father. He had slick, shoulder-length, black hair and his eyes were dreary and dark.

'I'll find you,' she promised him. 'I'll save you. I promise.'

A delicate, soft tear rolled down her cheek and wiping it away with her hand, she closed her eyes and fell to sleep.

* * *

AN/ I want to thank my friend Ha-Ha-Montana for helping me write this chapter. Feedback always appreciated. 

This is my first fic so don't be too harsh with your reviews.


	2. Godric's Hollow and Familiar Strangers

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the plot. And an OC. But otherwise I own nothing.

* * *

It had been a week since the wedding and it was now two days until Harry's 17th birthday. Not that he'd noticed. 

The summer weather had improved slightly. It wasn't exactly hot and sunny, but at least it didn't raining anymore.

The mood at Grimauld place hadn't improved at all. Fleur might not be around to scream at anyone, but she wasn't the only girl with a temper.

* * *

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" 

Harry was once again woken by the soothing tones of sibling rivalry. He looked at the clock on his bedside table. _Bloody hell_, he thought,_ It's seven in the bloody morning._

Dragging his lazy body out of the warm bed, he reluctantly followed the noise. It was coming from downstairs.

"Sorry! How was I supposed to know you were asleep on the sofa? I thought you went to bed like everyone else!" came Ron's annoyed voice.

_That's weird,_ thought Harry; _He usually sleeps in 'til about lunchtime._

"So you just saw a lump with red hair on the sofa and you thought you'd spill HOT CHOCOLATE all over it?"

"Do you two have any idea what time it is?" said a very annoyed and tired-looking Hermione, her bushy hair messier than usual.

"She started it!" Ron yelled. Ginny in turn, shouted back at Ron.

"Did not!"

Harry suppressed a chuckle. It felt good to laugh.

"Well now that we're up, we might as well get dressed," Harry suggested, " I have no idea how long it'll take Tonks to find her socks today."

The three seventeen-year-olds agreed to meet in an hour and Ginny claimed she wanted to wash the hot chocolate off her pyjamas.

* * *

"TONKS! If you're not down here in ten seconds we'll go without a guard!" 

"Harry, you do realise that kind of threat is not going to –"

"Coming! Coming!"

_CRASH!_

Harry smirked and gave Hermione an 'I told you so' look.

Several doors opened revealing Order member wondering what all the noise was about.

"Harry, did you use that threat again?" asked Remus Lupin.

"How was I supposed to know she would fall down the stairs looking for her shoes?" Harry asked innocently.

"I'm ok. I'm ok," Tonks reassured everyone, "Let's go before young Mr Potter holds true to his promise."

"Tonks," Remus said simply, " He's been using that threat for about two weeks."

Tonks scowled. Everyone else burst out laughing.

* * *

Godric's Hollow was peaceful. The sun peaked out from behind the clouds as though it was debating on whether or not to come out. The smell of freshly cut grass filled everyone's noses. 

The village appeared quaint and homely to anyone who happened to be passing by.

Nobody really paid attention to the three teenagers and two adults walking down to the cemetery.

If they had, they would've thought that late James Potter had come back to haunt the village.

The five travellers treaded carefully around the tombstones, solemn looks etched on their faces.

They came to a stop at the far corner of the isolated burial ground and gazed lovingly at the words crafted onto them.

**James Harold Potter**

**1960 – 1981**

**Beloved father, husband and friend**

**Died protecting those he loved**

**In our Hearts Forever**

**Lily Maria Evans Potter**

**1960 – 1981**

**Beloved mother, wife and friend**

**Died protecting her son**

**Forever Cherished**

"Guys, could me and Harry have a minute?" Remus asked.

Tonks led Ron and Hermione away. Harry knelt down in front of his father's grave, wiping silent tears out of his eyes.

Remus knelt down next to him.

"Sorry I haven't been here in a while," He whispered, " But you'd be surprised at what has happened in the last few years.

"Maybe you already know if Sirius really is up there."

Harry looked at the werewolf, confusion clearly plastered on his face.

"Lupin, are you talking to my parents?"

Remus smiled. " I used to come down here all the time. It was comforting to know that somehow they could here me. Sometimes I felt guilty because I couldn't let them know how you were doing."

"When did you stop coming down?"

"When I got the Defence job. Work kept me busy, plus there was the supposed 'threat' of Sirius Black coming to kill you!"

Harry smiled. It was a sad smile. Though he might not show it, Sirius' death still pained him. It felt like only yesterday that he'd discovered his innocence and helped him escape.

"Do you really think Sirius is with them?"

"Knowing that both him and your father were inseparable, I have no doubt that he is listening into our conversation and laughing at how sappy I've become."

They both chuckled. Then there was silence.

"Do you think they can hear _me_?" asked the curious teenager.

The marauder looked at him. "Why don't you find out for yourself?"

Harry looked at the gravestones and sat a little closer. He had never felt more nervous and excited at the same time.

"Hi Mum, Dad and Sirius if you're up there. Sorry I haven't come to see you sooner, but I didn't exactly know where you were.

"I'm sure Sirius has told you what he knows about my life and how much I'm like the both of you. He told me a lot about you too. The pranks you played on Snape, the full moon nights you spent with Moony and, of course, how you finally got Mum to go out with you."

He paused, not really sure of what to say next.

"I miss you guys. More than you could ever know… sometimes I wish I could go back and stop you from making Wormtail your Secret-Keeper. I'm sure Sirius wanted to do that too.

" Padfoot, I'm so sorry. It's my fault you were killed," Tears were making their way out of Harry's bespectacled eyes.

Remus put his arm around the boy he considered a surrogate nephew. "Harry, we've been over this. It's not your fault. None of this is your fault."

Harry was crying freely now. " I miss them so much, Remus. I need them more ever now. I can't do this alone."

"Harry, listen to me. You are not alone! You've got Ron and Hermione and more importantly you've got _me_! We're not going to leave you to do this by yourself."

Remus embraced the sobbing boy and comforted him. Harry didn't fight it. They stayed in that embrace for a long time.

Until something very bad happened.

"How sweet. Potter needs to be coddled."

Harry flinched at the sight before him.

Death Eaters! As if that wasn't bad enough, they were holding his best friends captive!

Tonks had been stunned and she was limp in Lucius Malfoy's arms. Ron and Hermione were gagged and bound, with Bellatrix Lestrange using them as a human shield.

Harry and Remus reached for their wands but they were stopped by more Death Eaters holding their own wands to their heads

" I wouldn't try anything if I were you," came a disgustingly familiar voice. Snape.

Malfoy took charge. " Take them to the portkey. The Dark Lord will be pleased with this find.

Harry was helpless as he, Remus and his friends were forced to touch an unknown portkey to an _unknown_ destination.

* * *

The young girl was awoken abruptly by the sound of a large _thud_! Hastily, shehid amongst the shadows, taking care to hide her minute flame. 

There were voices. Loud voices, plotting something. Remaining hidden she crept cautiously towards the scene. The sight that met her was like something out of a muggle action movie.

Four people wearing cloaks wereguarding what appeared to be five teenagers and two grown-ups. One of the adults was unconscious and the other was badly hurt.

The teenagers couldn't be any older than she was. There was a girl with brown bushy hair and a tall redheaded boy, both of the gagged and bound. The last one was another boy. He was skinny, with jet black, messy hair and he wore glasses.

_I've got to help them, they're probably defenceless muggles, _she thought. _But I can't risk being seen. What if they recognise me? Maybe they could help me._

Her musings were interrupted by the arrival of a fifth cloaked person. At the same time, the dark-haired boy grasped his forehead as though in pain.

The pain from Harry's scar was blinding him. He didn't need to see to know what was happening.

"Well, well, well. Young Harry decided to grace me with his presence. And he brought company! A werewolf, a mudblood, a mudblood lover and a metamorphmagus. Dear me, Harry, Draco wasn't joking when he said you kept poor company."

"Leave my friends out of this. It's me you want, not them!" Harry had no idea how he managed to keep his voice emotionless, but he wasn't going to question it now.

Voldemort gave an evil chuckle. "I suppose I should've been expecting that little sentence. That's what your father said about you and your mother the night he died.

"Your mutt of a godfather said it too. He begged me to leave you alone," Bellatrix taunted, "Course, I never promised. Why should I make promises to a blood-traitor like Sirius Black?"

From her hiding place, the girl gasped out-loud. _Big mistake. _All the cloaked figures turned and looked at the same area where she was hiding.

At first, Harry wasn't sure whether or not his mind was playing tricks on him. When all the Death Eaters fixed their attention on the source of the sound, his curiosity was satisfied.

"_Nagini. Find the source of that sound,"_ Voldemort hissed in parseltongue, but only Harry understood.

The girl held her breath as a huge snake came sliding towards her hiding spot. _To heck with staying hidden, _she thought, _You've got to help them NOW!_

Harry watched in dismay as the snake found it's prey. A young girl, about his age, with long, thick, black hair. Her eyes were a deep russet and terrified at the sight before her.

Despite the situation, Harry thought she reminded him of someone. But who?

He heard a stir behind him as an injured Remus regained consciousness. Remus took one look at the girl, and his eyes widened in recognising.

"Leslie?"

Judging by the look of Hermione's face, she was just as puzzled as Harry was.

Leslie flinched at the sound of her name. Did they recognise her? Was it a good thing or a bad thing?

"Ah, yes. I remember," came Bella recalled, "My, my, haven't you grown. You're the spitting image of your mother. But you definitely have your father's eyes and hair colour."

There was no doubt that Leslie was baffled by what this woman had said. But Bella was far from done.

"I remember the last time I saw your mother. She was begging for mercy. 'No! Please! Spare me!' It was quiet entertaining," she paused, waiting to see the effect.

"You know what happened next don't you? She went into labour. And she died.

"Your father, however, is a more interesting story. You know he went to prison. He betrayed his friends –"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOU LYING BITCH!"

Everyone jumped at the sudden change in this girl's attitude. She no longer looked timid and scared. She looked fierce and determined.

Bellatrix cackled. "Watch your language.You are in no position to argue about things you no nothing about. Don't worry, he escaped. Only to die at my hands two years later!"

"You're lying! My father is not dead! He promised he'd come and find me. HE PROMISED!"

Harry was feeling more compassion for this girl by the second, but he was thoroughly confused by the sense of familiarity he got from her. It didn't help that his father's best friend seemed to know her.

"Enough mockery, Bella," Voldemort hissed, this time in English. He studied Leslie carefully as though she were in an artefact in a museum.

"I thought Wormtail got rid of you the day your pitiful father went to Azkaban. But no matter. I'll just get rid of you myself."

He pointed his wand at her. Harry was in panic. Here was an innocent person about to be killed for no reason, and here he was helpless to do anything.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

As Voldemort uttered the deadly curse, Leslie threw her arms in the air as though she was shielding herself. Harry could only watch as yet another casualty occured.

* * *

Hope you like this new chapter. R&R hint this does not mean read and run! 


	3. Ghost, Fights and Powers

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fic.

* * *

But then, the unbelievable happened.

As the deadly curse made its way to Leslie, a sheild materialized around her. It absorbed the jet of green light and its victim was unharmed.

"Impossible!" Voldemort murmered in disbelief. "She is only half mage."

Harry heard Hermione gasp behind him. Surprisingly, so did Ron. Obviously they knew what a mage was (he'd have to ask them later).

Leslie apparantly had no idea what had just happened, but she was clearly no stranger to danger.

"_Haii-yaa!"_

Quick as light, two male Death Eaters were crouched on the floor in pain. Harry took their distraction as a chance to save his friends.

Using what little knowledge he had of self-defence, he freed himself from Snape's grasp and stunned him.

"Ron! Hermione! Save Tonks and Remus!" he ordered as he untied them.

The two seized their wands and revived Tonks.

"What's going on? Why aren't we at Godric's Hollow?"

Ron and Hermione were saved from answering by a scared scream. Leslie was a fierce fighter, no doubt about that, but they had all failed to notice that she didn't have wand. She didn't really seen to need one as yet another killing curse bounced off her.

At the sight of her, Tonks' eyes were as wide a galleons. "Remus, is that who I think it is?" Remus wasn't the only one who knew this mystery person.

'_Well done Les! Maybe next time you get into a fight with Death Eaters you'll remember that you don't know any wand magic!' _Leslie thought as she dodged curse after curse thrown at her by random people whome she'd never met but somehow knew her name.

She screamed as another jet of red light came right at her, but like the last one, it bounced off her when she raised her arms in defence. _'Cool power,' _she thought, _'I should really learn how to access that one.'_

"Stupefy!"

When she saw her attackers were unconcious, Leslie turned around and saw the boy with messy black hair standing with his wand pointed at the spot where the Death Eaters had stood.

Harry observed this girl intensely. He took in her long, thick, matted black hair and troubled russet eyes. This girl had a small fragile-looking frame and she couldn't be any taller than 3ft. The sense of familiarity was so strong he could almost hear it screaming at him.

"Hello? HEY!" Leslie felt a little freaked out by these people. '_Could they please stop staring at me? Jeez, I'm not a monkey at the zoo.' _

"HEY! When you're done gawking at me-"

"HARRY!"

Harry's musings were interrupted by Hermione's terrified voice.

Harry turned around. He was greeted by the sight of a chalk-white face, with slits for nostrils and blood red eyes.

Leslie was rooted to the spot in fear. That _thing_ was definately not human.

"You won't get away from me this time Potter," he hissed evily, "As for you, Black," he whispered, turning to face Leslie.

"How do you know...?" she asked, while Harry stared at her, gobsmacked. No way! It wasn't possible!

Voldemort gave her a sly grin that would've made Snape quiver. "I know more about you than you do. Too bad you will never find out your true heritage. Say hi to your mother for me."

He pointed his wand at the two young adults. "Avada Kedavra."

"Expelliarmus!"

The end of Harry's fourth year was relived as a jet of green light met red light. The sound of pheonix song filled their ears, bringing fear to Voldemort's eyes.

Harry waited, knowing perfectly well who would be coming out. And they came. A woman with red hair and vived green eyes, and a man with unruly black hair and glasses.

"Hold on Harry! We're coming!" said Lily.

The two ghosts stood up straight next to their son. Then they saw the girl next to him.

"Leslie," Lily whispered. She and her husband looked at this girl in awe. "My God, you've gotten so big! You look just like your mum."

"But she definately has Sirius' eyes. And hair colour." James added

'_Ok, what is it with everyone knowing who I am?'_ Leslie wondered.

"Hey! Don't mind me, your son. I'm just fighting Voldemort and I could possibly die." Harry said, sarcastically.

James and Lily snapped out of thier thoughts. "Right, sorry son. Just got caught up in memories." James explained.

Harry rolled his eyes. This was a terrible time for remember the past, they were still in a life and death situation.

"HARRY! Remus is hurt! He needs help!" Ron yelled whist dodging curses from Bellatrix.

Harry looked at his parents one last time. He had to break the connection. Now!

"Harry, you know what to do," James said. Harry nodded. Lily turned to Leslie.

"When Harry breaks the connection, run! Do whatever you have to do get everyone out of here. Once you're safe, heal Remus."

"What! Look, I don't know who you are but why are you assuming that I can heal people?" Leslie asked in disbelief. "I don't know any magic!"

"Can we discuss this later? I can't hold on much longer!" Harry asked loudly.

"Harry, break the connection. NOW!" James ordered.

Harry wrenched his wand and broke the golden beam of light. Lily and James didn't vanish but they went to distract Voldemort and other surrounding Death Eaters.

"Come on. Let's go!" Harry said, grabbing Leslie's hand and leading her towards the exit.

The duo dodged curse after curse, with Harry almost dying whenever a killling curse came their way. Luckly for the both of them, Leslie's mysterious shield protected them from any danger.

Gasping for breath, the two teens made their way to where Harry's friends were holding a fort against Malfoy, Rookwood and Goyle.

Leslie's eyes widened in anger at the scene of three men trying to kill teenagers.

"No!" She raised her right arm. As she did, a line of flames shot out from her hand and hit Malfoy square in the chest (and reliving Tonks from her duel). Goyle turned in surprise, which gave Ron the chance to stun him.

Rookwood hadn't seen what had happened and now Remus and Hermione, who was protecting him, were in danger.

"You won't get away, you filthy mudblood! The half-breed will die just after I dispose –"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Stupefy!"

Harry and Ron's armed forces were enough to throw the Death Eater to his feet.

"No one threatens my friends," growled Harry. "No one calls Hermione a ... you-know-what!" Ron added in the same voice.

A faint moan brought the boys out of their rage. Remus was weaker by the second. Harry rushed to his side and tried to get him to sit upright. "We need to get out of here."

"Gee, you think so?" Leslie asked, sarcastically.

Ron and Hermione stared at her. Leslie had had enough of people staring at her. "Will you quit staring at me!" she yelled

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Ron asked.

Remus moaned in pain, and looked at the dark-haired girl. "Leslie... Sirius."

Leslie's eyes grew to the size of coins. "You know my father?" she whispered, while the teenagers gasped in shock!

"I believe everyone in this room has had the pleasure of knowing you good-for-nothing mutt of a father," a voice drawled. Voldemort. Followed by...

"Pettigrew." Harry spat, stepping protectivly in front of Remus. He hadn't forgotten about his silver hand.

Leslie did a doudle take. "Pettigrew? As in _Peter Pettigrew_?"

"Ah, so you remember him." Voldemort smiled, while Peter turned the colour of bedsheets at the cold look that Leslie gave him. It was a look of pure hatred and disgust. He saw the same look in Harry's eyes, but Harry's face also showed confusion.

"Ron, Hermione, Tonks, get Remus out of here. He needs help." Harry ordered, his eyes never leaving the three wizards in front of him.

"Harry, we're not leaving." Tonks whispered. "Just do it," Harry insisted.

"Potter. You are in no position to give orders," Voldemort sneered, "You are surounded with no way out."

Leslie smirked, "And you are in no position to make that kind of threat when you have _Pettigrew_ on your side."

"D-Don't be fooled by m-m-my dueling abilities," Wormtail stammered,trying to look brave, "Black made the s-s-same m-mistake. T-That's what landed him in Azkaban."

"Guys, get Remus out!" Harry whispered from the corner of his mouth, taking advantage of the distraction Leslie provided, "Don't argue. Just go!"

Tonks and Ron grabbed one of remus' arms each and supported his weight and Hermione led them out. Leslie made sure they slipped by unnoticed by continuing to taunt the Death Eater and evil wizard in front of her.

"I don't know why you keep him around... Voldemort, isn't it? I mean, even _you_ could do better."

Only an idiot couldn't tell that Voldemort was getting annoyed at Leslie. "Do not ask questions that you will never understand, half-breed!"

"And what kind of name is Voldemort?" Leslie continued, knowing that the injured hadn't yet left the building, "Didn't your parents like you?"

Despite the situation, Harry couldn't help himself. He _had_ to be a part of humiliating Voldemort.

"You mean you haven't told them your real name yet?" He said in an annoyingly high voice. "Dear me, _Tom_, that just won't do. Your father would be ashamed of you."

Harry made a mental picture of the colour that was slowly coming to Voldemort's face. It was a similar colour to his uncle's favourite shade of purple.

"Wait, he _does_ have parents?" Leslie asked, "I was just joking. I mean, that is just disturbing. Good thing I haven't eaten yet."

Harry was starting to like this girl. No one stood against Voldemort using humour.

Then Harry saw it.

Just as everyone else made it out safely, Voldemort was raising his wand, about to do who-knew-what to the poor girl who was clearly having too much fun to notice.

"Why'd you chose Voldemort as a name. If you're going to stick with it I'll have to think of something shorter. How does Voldiekins... oof!"

Harry knocked Leslie out of the way of a curse aimed at her head.

"No one mocks me!" Voldemort yelled as he threw curse after curse at the teenagers.

Harry pulled Leslie to her feet and half-dragged her to the exit. He couldn't believe he had let her go that far in making funn of the evilest wizard of their time.

"Wait!" Leslie stopped suddenly. "My backpack!"

She ran off in the opposite direction in search of something, leaving Harry utterly confused and a little annoyed. Did she not see that they were in danger?

Leslie sprinted back to corner here she had spent the night and seized her backpack as soon as she saw it. Then, through the corner of her eye, she saw the small flame she had conjured just before falling asleep. It hadn't gotten bigger or smaller.

'_If I could conjure a small flame, I wonder if I could make it big enough to start a fire?'_

"AHHHH!"

Leslie jumped at the sound of Harry screaming in agony! Voldemort had him under the Cruciatus Curse.

Leslie looked at the flame. _'It's now or never Les.'_

Hoisting her backpack into a comfortable position, Leslie focused her energy onto the small flame in front of her. _'Grow, little flame, grow. Grow little flame, grow'_

Slowly, the tiny flame rose into the air. The higher it went, the larger it grew. By the time Leslie had brought it to rest in the palms of her hands it was about the size of a camp-fire.

Smirking slightly, Leslie made her way to Voldemort, carying her flame in front of her.

Harry felt as though his entire body was playing host to white hot knives. He just wanted the pain to stop. He wanted to die.

Voldemort lifted the curse, but Harry knew he was far from done. "This will teach you to let your pesky friends mock me, Potter!"

"Hey! Voldie!"

Voldemort turned around. When he saw Leslie holding a huge ball of fire it was all he could do to hide the surprise etched on his face.

"Ever played with fire before?"

As Leslie was throwing the flame, aiming for Voldemort's chest, Wormtail pushed her. The force caused Leslie to throw the flame to the ground. Immediatly she lost control and the fire started to spread.

Before Leslie could react, Wormtail pushed her to the ground and started choking her with his silver hand. As he saw the young girl desperatly gasp for breath, he felt...ashamed.

He had comdemed this girl's father to twelve years of unjust imprisonment. The boy that was being tortured mere feet away from him had lost his parents because of him. Could he really kill his friend's daughter? Could he kill Remus' goddaughter?

"I'm sorry, Les. But it's for the best," he sighed as he waited for her last breath, "Goodbye...Littlefoot."

At the sound of her old nickname, Leslie's anger and pain flew into rage. Wormtail could see her change of emotion. No wait, he could feel it. Leslie's body temperature was rising rapidly. It was so hot that it started to burn his hand of silver.

Letting out a cry of pain, he withdrew his hand from Leslie's neck, allowing the girl to breathe. It also allowed her to punch Wormtail senseless.

"NEVER EVER CALL ME THAT NAME AGAIN! YOU. HAVE. NO. RIGHT!" she screamed as she kicked his stomach and hit his head with her backpack.

Watching as Wormtail slowly lost conciousness she whipered, "Go to hell you filthy piece of murdering shit!" Her last action was to spit on him.

Harry knew he had failed. Voldemort had him at wand-point and he couldn't reach his own wand. Harry raised his eyes and looked into Voldemort's red ones.

"So it ends," Voldemort said, as if he couldn't believe what was happening. "Goodbye Potter. Say hello to your parents for me.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"NOOOO!"

Just as a jet of deadly green light was about to hit Harry, Leslie threw herself in front of him. Her impenetrable shield saved them both from death.

'_Try to gain control of the flames.' _She plotted,_ 'Make them form a barrier between us and him. It might give us a chance to escape.'_

Voldemort showed no signs of giving up on the killing curse and Leslie dared not let down the sheild. But could she control the fire at the same time?

'_Come on Les. You can do it,' _she encouraged herself,_' And besides, you know you can't stay in this position forever.'_

Leslie focused on nothing but getting the untamed flames to do her bidding.She could fell the magic draining her more than usual, but to be fair she'd never tried to control an element while trying to fend off a killing curse.

Little beads of sweat were appearing on her forehead, and gradually the flames began to suuround the Dark Lord. Leslie tried to make them larger, but her body protested. It was too much work for her mind. _'You can do it. You can do it.'_ She repeated to herself over and over.

After what felt like an eternity, she couldn't concentrate any longer. She broke the connection with the flames and came very close to letting the sheild down.

She needn't have worried. Once the fire was free to do as it pleased, it all but consumed Voldemort entirely.

Harry jumped to his senses.He grabbed his wand and Leslie's backpack. He then lifted the weak girl into his arms and ran for the exit, ignoring Voldemort's screams of fury.

* * *

"I knew leaving him in there was a bad idea!" Hermione cried as she watched the flames appear. It was taking all of her will power not to go in there and save her friend.

"Hermione, this isn't helping." Ron exclaimed, "You're not the only one who's worried but Remus is in bad shape and he needs _help_."

"Can you both shut it! I'm trying to concentrate and you know how clumsy I am, " Tonks sighed frustratedlty. She was trying to clean Remus' wounds in a pianless way, but to little avail.

"AAAHHH!"

Remus might be a werewolf, but he was human enough to admit that this was painful.

"Tonks," he panted, "Where's Harry? Where's my goddaughter?"

Tonks smiled sadly at the wounded werewolf. "They're not out yet, Rem-"

"RON! HERMIONE!"

The group turned and faced the scene. Running towards them was a mildly bruised Harry and in his arms was the slightly limp body of the girl called Leslie.

Upon seeing the young girl so lifless Remus went into panic mode. "Leslie! Is she ok? Is she hurt? What did he do to her? Are you ok?"

Harry laid Leslie down next to the werewolf. Neither of them had forgotten what Lily and James had asked her to do. Harry looked at her, worry etched on his face. She looked exhausted, and it was obvious that her magic had drained her. "Are you sure you're up for this?" he asked. She nodded.

Leslie knelt over the werewolf's battered body, and placed her hands over the cuts on his stomach. _'Come on, heal. If the ghosts say I can heal, then I can heal.'_

For a while, nothing happened. Leslie was starting to doubt herself, while Ron looked at her suspiciously. "Harry," he whispered, " Can you really trust her? For all we know she could be a Death Eater in disguise."

"Ron, she was willing to take a killing curse for me when she didn't even know me. My parents' ghosts recognise her. I'm pretty sure she's not a Death Eater."

"Hey! What-ever-your-name-is, can you keep it down? I'm trying to concentrate." Leslie snapped.

A moment later, her hands began to glow a faint blueish colour. At the same time, Remus' wounds started to heal.

"Are you ok?" Leslie asked him.

"Yeah. How did you-"

Leslie no longer wanted to ignore the pull to unconciousness. With an exhausted sigh, she collappsed onto the werewolf's chest.

"Does anyone have a way to get out of here?" Tonks asked.

"I have an emergancy portkey," Remus offered, "It'll take us to Grimuald Place. All I have to do is say the password."

They all gathered round the wine bottle that Remus produced. Harry made sure that Leslie's hand was firmly positioned onto the portkey.

Remus pointed his wand at the bottle, and murmured, "Leslie Alicia Black."

Harry felt a familiar tug behind his navel as the portkey took everyone to number 12 Grimuald Place.

* * *

I want to say thanks to anyone who reviewed. Sorry for the delay, I had writer's block and then I had my exams.

You see that button down there. Go ahead, click on it.


	4. He's not dead'

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own anything yadda yadda yadda**

* * *

"Are you sure it's really her?"

"If it isn't it's a very good disguise."

"Trust me. It's definitely her!"

"Who the hell is _her_?"

"RON!"

Murmuring voices were surrounding the bed that bore the still unconscious Leslie. Or so they thought.

"If you're here to ask questions, I don't care. If you're here to answer _my _questions… wait. No. I still don't care," she muttered threateningly.

The small crowd of people slowly approached the bed, Remus in the lead.

Remus, Mrs Weasley, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny found a spot around the bed. A pair of dark, weary eyes looked back at each of them, as though trying to read their minds and determining if they were trustworthy.

Ron cleared his voice, "Excuse me for asking, but, who are you?"

"Who wants to know?" Leslie asked, " Besides, I thought _he_ (she looked at Remus) knew who I was."

Remus smiled faintly. " I know exactly who you are."

"Then why don't you tell our audience what you know and I'll just take a look at this place. Umm…where are we?" Leslie asked, noticing her surroundings for the first time.

Mrs Weasley answered, "You're at Grimuald Place. The most ancient and noble house of Black "

Leslie's eyes widened in shock and excitement. "But that would mean…Oh my God!"

She literally jumped out of bed and began running around the house, as though she was frantically searching for something.

The four teenagers gave each other looks of utter bewilderment. Remus and Mrs Weasley looked at each other in dismay and immediately went after her. The teenagers followed, with Harry in the lead.

They caught up with her in the living room.

"What are you looking for?" Harry asked.

"You said this was the most ancient and noble house of Black, right?"

Ron and Harry shared looks of confusion. "Yeah, so?"

"So that means that Sirius Black lives here, duh!" Leslie said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hermione gasped, so obviously she now understood the situation. Which is more than I can say for the other three.

Ginny took charge. "How did you know Sirius?"

"He was her father," Remus answered for her. " She was born the day after Harry and her mother made me her godfather as her dying wish.

"When Sirius went to Azkaban she went missing. People just assumed she was dead."

All through this discussion, Leslie had been looking at the door as though expecting someone to come through it. Ron noticed this and asked, "Are you expecting someone, or have you never seen a door before?"

Hermione groaned in annoyance, "Ron! She's obviously waiting for… you know."

"Ok people, can we cut the pointless chatter and just point me in the direction of my father's bedroom?" Leslie asked hurriedly, "I want to see my dad."

Everyone looked at each other, all clearly thinking the same question '_Doesn't she know? Who's going to tell her?_'

Eventually Harry stepped up. " Umm, Leslie? I don't know how to tell you this but… your dad…um, he...um, he died about a year ago."

The silence that followed was deafening. It was heartbreaking to look into Leslie's eyes that were now full of … sarcasm?

"Yeah, yeah Potter. (No one bothered to ask how she knew his name) I know that the whole world thinks he's dead. So he's definitely not in the house?"

Remus and Mrs Weasley were downright shocked. The teens were just speechless. When you tell someone that a relative is dead the last thing you expect is sarcasm!

"Leslie, this isn't some joke," Remus explained, hoping that she just thought this was some sick joke, "We saw it with our own eyes. Sirius fell through this veil in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic –"

"He fell through the veil?" Leslie interrupted.

Remus nodded, hopeful that she had grasped the news.

For a while it looked as though she had. "Why didn't you say so? This makes things so much easier! Does this place have a library, I need to do some research."

At this point, Hermione totally lost it. "Are you completely insane? We tell you that your father is dead and you say you need to do _research_! Don't you even care about your own father!"

Leslie froze. She turned and faced Harry with a cold glare. She addressed her slowly, "If you ever say that again… it will be the last thing you ever say.

"Don't ever assume that I don't care about my father because as far as I can see, I'm the only one trying to save him. I know for a fact that he is not 'dead'."

She turned towards the door and went to look for the library when Harry came rushing behind her.

"What do mean he isn't dead?" he asked silently, as though afraid of the answer.

Leslie smiled a knowing smile. "How much do you know about the veil?"

* * *

"Now I know why people rarely come into this place," said Harry as he wiped yet another layer of soot off a shelf.

The library was, to put it mildly, polluted by soot, grime and other foul things any human being wouldn't want to go nearer than necessary. Unfortunately, the two seventeen-year-olds had to comb through every book that mentioned a veil, and the Black library was a very big place.

"If you want to save your godfather you will shut the hell up and keep looking," Leslie advised while trying to read the faded labels on the top shelf.

"Wait, I think I found it! Whoa!" In her excitement she fell off the ladder that she had been balancing on. Luckily it wasn't a steep fall, but Harry still found it hilarious.

Leslie glared at him from her position on the floor. "Will you quit laughing at me and help me up?"

When Harry had finally composed himself, they both flipped through the pages until Leslie finally found what she was looking for.

"Le Voile de Temps. Literally translates to The Veil of Time," she read, "It was created during the Middle Ages by Cassandra Le Riviera ( a mage ).

"She worked for five years to find a way to go back in time and save her lover whom had died in as a result of the Black Death. Unfortunately it took so much power that the effort killed her.

"The Veil was kept hidden by her descendents from the rest of the Wizarding world until the 1840s when one of Cassandra's descendents was betrayed by her husband and he revealed the location of the sacred artefact to the Minister of Magic.

"For years, people have tried to work its power but it is rumoured that the veil will only respond to a true mage. If a non-mage were to fall in, they wouldn't die, but they wouldn't be able to leave until a mage would come to their aid."

Harry was speechless. All this time his godfather was still alive and trapped in between times. "How do we get him out?"

Leslie looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "We? What makes you think that you're going to help me with this?"

"Because Sirius was like a father to me," Harry replied, "And there isn't one day when I wonder what would've happened if things had been different, and there isn't one day when I don't feel like his death is my fault even though everyone tells me that it's not." He paused to see his effect, "So what can I do to help?"

Leslie thought about this. '_I could use a helping hand and he seems ok. He's been through as much as I have, if not more, maybe it would do us both good if we were the ones to change things.'_

"Ok Potter. But if you're going to help me you need to know the whole plan."

"I thought the plan was pretty straight-forward. Get in, grab Sirius and get out."

Leslie rolled her eyes, "Were you not reading the rest? It says that the Veil can be used for _time-travel_. Now I know you're not stupid so think of what else we could do with a bit of time-travel."

Harry's eyes widened. "No way! Are you crazy? Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"We're not using a time-turner, the same rules don't apply! And besides, the Veil was created for the sole purpose of changing the past events." Harry could tell Leslie was desperate, "Think about it! You would not only get your godfather back, you'd get your parents back, I'd get my parents back; you could defeat Voldemort for good!"

Harry was seriously debating with himself. On one hand this was something he'd been dreaming of since he was a little boy, but on the other hand they could end up jeopardizing their present.

Then he suddenly thought, "What's in it for you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you care so much about changing the present?"

Leslie sighed "You of all people should know what it's like to live with family that hates you for something you can't control," she gazed deep into his eyes and emerald green met russet brown.

"You and I are a lot alike, Harry. Both abused by those who were meant to look after us, both had our lives crushed by the same person and both with special abilities.

"When Dad went to prison I was placed with my grandmother, my mother's mother. All of my Mum's family were mages, but when grams found out that Mum was pregnant with a non-mage's child she refused to speak to her. She found it insulting that our blood was tainted. She was no better than those stuck-up pure-bloods.

"Anyway, when my powers started to develop she didn't think I was worthy to learn the ways of the mage, so I was left to try and learn by myself, which is why my powers are so out of control right now.

"When I got my Hogwarts letter she didn't even let me look at it before announcing that I wasn't allowed to go! It was like a breath of fresh air when she died. No one was more surprised than me that she willed everything to me!

"Then one day I was looking through a box of stuff labelled 'Letters' and I found about a hundred letters addressed to me from Dad (birthday cards, Christmas cards and such) and this one letter sent to me just after he escaped. Hang on; it should be in my backpack."

* * *

Remus was worried. Leslie was clearly refusing to accept that her father was dead and gone. He didn't want to break what was left of her spirit but he didn't want to give her false hope.

"Ok. I know it's in here somewhere."

"How much stuff can you fit in that thing?"

"Enough to live on for a while. Now stop interrupting!"

Remus peeked through the door to Leslie's new room to find her rummaging through her backpack with Harry dodging all the belongings that kept coming his way.

"What's going on here?" Remus asked.

"She's looking for a letter that Sirius wrote to her." Harry answered for her as her head was about half-way inside her bag.

"Found it!" she yelled, triumphantly, though it was a little muffled.

Leslie unfolded the worn piece of parchment and showed Harry and her godfather the words written by her father in his first moments of freedom.

_My darling daughter,_

_I'm finally free. Well, technically I'm not, I'm a fugitive. I broke out of prison to help someone in danger. My godson Harry. Remember I told you about him, he's your Aunt Lily and Uncle James' son. You two were the best of friends when you were babies._

_Don't worry about me. Once I get my name cleared I'll come back for you. I won't rest until I see what a beautiful young woman you've come to be. I imagine you're a spitting image of your mother, but with my eyes and hair colour. I promise that once I get you I won't ever leave you again._

_I never should've left you in the first place. You have to understand that I'd just lost my best friends because of another one of my friends and I wasn't thinking straight. I f I had then you, Harry and I would be living in a cottage in the country. You'd both be riding your broomsticks every second of the day and playing pranks that would drive me and your godfather, Remus, insane._

_I'm so sorry I left you to be raised by the bitch I'm forced to call your grandmother _("You were raised by HER!" Remus yelled). _But despite what she might say, your mother and I love you. You might not think your mother matters because she only lived long enough to name you and give you a godfather, but she never let go of you in her last moments. I swear she'd never been happier._

_And I love you too, never forget that. I will come back for you and I will give you the life you deserve._

_All my Love_

_Dad_

As she read her father's words Leslie Black embraced her godfather and sobbed freely onto his shoulder with her childhood friend whispering words of comfort.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. So what do think. Come on! Don't be shy! R&R**


	5. Life as she knows it

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't be wasting my time writing fan fic**

* * *

Life at Grimuald Place was never the same once Leslie joined the happy household. Every Order member had to get used to the fact that Sirius' long-lost little girl was really not 'little' anymore or they would find themselves at the receiving end of her pranks (which Remus said could rival even the Marauders') 

Mad-Eye Moody found himself with rainbow coloured hair and purple tentacles for a whole week when he called Leslie 'pretty little princess'.

The Weasley brothers immediately took a liking to her and she was thrilled when Fred and George showed her some of the products they were working on for their joke shop. She even gave Ron a run for his money when they finally had a game of chess. Ron still won, but at least she lasted for longer than most.

Harry and Remus were just happy that someone from their past had returned to them, Remus more than Harry because he'd gotten his goddaughter back.

But there were those that still didn't trust the newcomer. Mrs Weasley and Ginny treated Leslie just like they'd treated Fleur when she'd first found out that she was engaged to Bill. Hermione tried to be open-minded but there was just something about this newcomer that didn't quite feel right to her.

"So Harry," Ginny asked one night, "How's it going with…Leslie?" She said the name with pure venom that even Ron, who was sitting at the other end of the room, couldn't miss it.

Harry and Leslie were once again in the library, trying to find out everything they could about mages. Harry had insisted that they didn't pursue their plans for the veil until they were sure Leslie could use magic to defend herself. Hermione was bullying Ron into some NEWT coursework ("We mustn't fall behind!") Ginny had decided to tag along out of boredom.

"It's going great!" Harry said enthusiastically, "She's a fast learner; with a bit of luck we'll be able to rescue Sirius before the summer ends!"

Ginny and Hermione eyed each other worriedly. Everyone in the household knew about Leslie's little plan to change the present.

There were mixed feelings about the whole thing. Some insisted that Voldemort had to be eliminated before he became unstoppable, others like Mrs Weasley protested that it was too dangerous for two teenagers to so. And there were others, like Remus, who didn't know what to think. Hermione and Ginny were convinced that their friend was just setting himself up to get hurt and they had promised to talk to him about it soon.

"Harry," Hermione said slowly, "How can you be sure that Leslie's theory is even true? She might be Sirius' daughter but we barely know her."

"And what if she's wrong?" Ginny added, "You could end up dead just like Sirius-"

"He's not DEAD!" a voice came from the back of the room. Ron winced at the fierce look that Leslie was giving Hermione and Ginny. Even the redhead cowered under her glare.

"Look Granger," Leslie said, "Just because a theory doesn't apply to the laws of nature, doesn't mean that it can't happen. Or how do you explain the Wizarding world?"

"Yes, but Dumbledore himself said that no spell can reawaken the dead! Dead people are meant to stay dead!" Hermione argued

"We're not using a spell!We're using an old device that hasn't been used since the Middle Ages due to lack of equipment!"

"How is that any better! You don't even know how to work this thing!"

"Why do you think I'm researching? I'm the only one who can operate the Time Portal. I'm the only one who can pass through and come out again and I'm the only one who can get me, Harry and my dad to the right time period."

"You said so yourself that you're only half-mage! Even if your theory did work, what makes you think you'll be strong enough to control it?"

"And I'm not going to stand by and watch Harry get hurt again!" Ginny added.

"You think that Harry is the only one that stands to get hurt? Or did you forget that Sirius is MY father?" Leslie yelled, "Harry chose to help me with this, so I'm not going to stop him.

"The only reason that I'm going back in time is because my father didn't deserve to spend twelve bloody years in Azkaban and the Potters didn't deserve to die. Neither did my mother!"

Her eyes were starting to water, but she refused to cry when she wasn't done. "Neither of you haven't lost any parents, so you don't know what it's like to have a once in a lifetime shot at getting them back! Don't meddle in things that you don't understand!"

With that, Leslie stormed off, almost running into a bewildered Remus Lupin.

"What happened?" he asked, concern etched on his face.

"How could you say that to her!" Harry yelled at his female friends, "You know how sensitive she is when it comes to Sirius! What the hell is wrong with you, this isn't like you!"

Harry stormed off after Leslie, leaving a tearful Hermione, a fuming Ginny and an utterly bewildered Remus. Ron looked condemningly at his sister and Hermione.

"He's right, you know. You had no right to say that to her!"

"Say what?" Remus asked again.

"All we said was that maybe this little plan of hers won't work and that Harry will just be setting himself up to get hurt again." Ginny answered simply.

"No! You basically accused her of giving Harry false hope!" Ron retaliated. "You're both forgetting that she might have a lot more to lose if she doesn't succeed. It's like you're deliberately disregarding the fact that she is Sirius' daughter."

"Ah! Now I see what's going on here," Remus understood.

"Thank you!" cried Ginny, "Now, could please tell my brother how right we are?"

"Actually I think you and Hermione are wrong." Remus stated.

The girls stared at him as though he'd just grown two heads.

"You're both letting you're feelings for Leslie cloud your better judgement," Remus explained, "Hermione, you can't begrudge someone just because they seem to be smarter than you. And Ginny, don't think I haven't noticed the way you treat her. You treat her like she's an intruder."

"Well I'm sorry, but who does she think she is?" yelled Ginny, "She comes bursting in here like she owns the place-"

"Technically she does," Ron interrupted.

"Whatever. And every freaking person in the Order seems to love her to pieces without even finding out much about her, the only person she talks to is Harry and … I just don't trust her ok!"

Remus and Ron eyed the young redhead suspiciously, until Ron gasped out-loud, "Oh my God, you're jealous aren't you?"

Ginny looked taken aback for a bit, then she looked at Hermione as though asking 'What do I say now?'

Remus smiled sympathetically at Ginny. Her walked up to her and put his arm around her in a comforting way. "Ginny, I understand that you feel Harry broke up with you for a bad reason, but you shouldn't take that anger out on Leslie."

Ginny looked down at the floor. '_Why don't they understand? I feel like she's taking Harry away from me. The way he won't stop talking about her; did he ever talk that way about me? Maybe I am overreacting, maybe I am wrongfully blaming Leslie for something she can't control (like Harry's feelings).' _she sighed. Ginny looked at Remus and smiled. It was a smile that admitted defeat and showed how sorry she was for how she'd treated an innocent girl.

Hermione silently agreed with her old professor . She had to work on her people skills.

* * *

"Leslie?" 

Harry opened the door to his godfather's bedroom and caught sight of Leslie lying on the bed, clutching a pillow and inhaling its scent.

"It smells musty." She announced, referring to the pillow. Harry smiled and glanced around the room.

"I haven't been here in about a year and this room still smells the same as it did when he was here." They both chuckled and Harry sat down on the bed beside his new friend.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes, just thinking about what they would do once they achieved their goal. Then Leslie suddenly bounced off the bed and started rummaging the desk.

"I know there has to be one here somewhere," she mumbled. Harry looked on in confusion. "What are you hunting for now?"

"Here it is!" She showed Harry her new-found treasure. It was a picture of the Potters, Sirius, Leslie and Remus (Peter had been cut out of it).

It seemed to be a birthday party. Lily and James had their arms around their son, laughing and smiling as he played with a baby Leslie. The said baby was playing with the birthday cake while her father laughed and messed up his godson's already messy hair. Every once in a while Remus would lean over and tickle Leslie and laugh along with her little baby giggles.

The older versions of the babies looked at the picture fondly. They both knew that if they succeeded, that wouldn't be the only birthday party they would've shared with their parents.

* * *

**I know that not a lot happens in this chapter, I just wanted you to get a vague idea of how people feel about her. **

**Big thanks to anyone who reviewed. Those eho didn't, you know what to do (push the button ;-))**


	6. To love, or not to love?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If Idid I'd be a millionaire by now**

* * *

"Now come on. You both know what you have to do." 

"But I don't wanna!" whined Ginny as she and Hermione were marched down the corridor by Fred and George. Both twins had insisted that they apologise to their new friend for their behaviour.

Both: "Now, now little sister –"

Fred: "You agreed-"

George: "To apologise-"

Both: "To Leslie!"

"Yeah, but can't I just be mean to her for, like, one more week?" Ginny begged.

"No, Ginny, they're right!" Hermione insisted.

"We are?" the twins chorused. "I mean, we are!" Fred quickly put in.

"What we did was inexcusable," Hermione carried on as though the twins hadn't spoken, "We need to let her know that we don't have anything against her."

"But we do!" Ginny stated. "I know but let's just pretend we don't!" Hermione said quickly.

"Oh no you don't!" remarked George.

"You guys promised that it would be a sincere apology," Fred scolded.

Hermione groaned, "Why do you guys even like her, she's so annoying, loud-mouthed, disrespectful and she has disregarded every safety rule that the Order has thought up!"

"Exactly! What's not to like!" George grinned while his brother laughed at the joke.

"Come on Mione!" Fred said, "It's not like she's tried to blow up a toilet yet!"

BANG!

The three redheads and Hermione froze in shock and ran in the direction of the noise. They were soon joined by Lupin and Tonks.

The source of the noise turned out to be in the bathroom next to Buckbeak's old room. It was quite huge for a bathroom, the perfect place to train a young mage to use her power of fire. In the middle of the room sat Leslie with a wide, cheesy, triumphant grin.

"I think I did better that time! What do you think Coach?"

The six new guests looked round the room until their eyes found a skinny boy with glasses step out from under the sink and examine the damage.

Harry nodded his head approvingly, "Yeah, that was much better than last time Les. And, if I might say so, great choice of target!"

The six new guests now turned to look at the scorch marks in the once-clean bathroom. Huddled into a ball was Ron Weasley. Tonks and the twins immediately burst out laughing at Ron's face. Even Ginny had to conceal a smile. It was a mixture between shock, terror and now confusion. He had no scorch marks on him.

Remus and Hermione went into scolding mode. "YOU USED RON AS A TARGET! ARE YOU CRAZY HE COULD'VE BEEN HURT BADLY! HE COULD'VE DIED! AND YOU, HARRY, HOW CAN YOU ENCOURAGE HER I THOUGHT RON WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Hermione yelled.

"Are you done yelling at me yet?" Leslie asked calmly. "'Cause when you are, you'll notice that my flames didn't harm your _boyfriend_ whatsoever."

Ron looked down at his clothes, confused, "How did you get those flames to stop burning me?"

"In the shock of me aiming at you, you forgot that every time we train, I perform the flame-freezing charm on you and Harry in case my aim's a little off," Leslie pointed out.

"Oh yeah!" Ron recalled, "I still think your aim needs working on," he announced.

Harry looked up, bewildered. "What are you talking about, she reached her target."

"Actually, she only reached one target," Ron stated.

"What was the other target?"

"This one!" Leslie yelled, aiming one at Harry. The flame met its target. Even Tonks, Fred and George screamed out in fear. In fact, the only ones laughing were Leslie and Ron.

Once the flames had subsided, all there was to see was an angry wizard that looked ready to kill. "I don't take too kindly to traitors," The-Boy-Who-Lived said simply.

Leslie's eyes widened in mock horror. "Oh no!" She turned to Ron, "Run, Weasley, run!"

Ron reached down and grabbed Leslie hands, making her stand up. He held her close, as though protecting her. "Not without my (He pulled Leslie closer) fair lady!" he declared in a posh accent.

Their audience (except for Ginny and Hermione who scowled) sniggered as Harry clutched his heart in mock shock. "My darling Leslie, how could you forsake me? I thought we meant something to each other," pleaded Harry sarcastically.

Leslie smiled slyly, then gave an exaggerated sigh and brought her right hand to her forehead. "Oh Ronald, darling, this cannot go on," she said in the same posh accent that the boys had used, "I am too in love with my knight in shining armour," she extracted herself from Ron's arms and embraced Harry.

Harry, picking up on Leslie's game, hugged her back, a cheesy grin etched on his face. "My love has returned to me!" he cried happily. "And I shall make certain that we never forsake one another again!" Then, without meaning to, he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

It wasn't supposed to mean anything, but soon Harry found himself deepening the kiss. He felt butterflies dart through his stomach when he felt her kiss him back. Harry shyly ran his tongue on Leslie's lower lip, silently asking for entrance. Slowly, Leslie's lips parted and granted Harry access to her mouth. Their tongues caressed and danced together for about a minute before Leslie suddenly broke away.

She gasped and brought a hand to where Harry's lips had just been her eyes were wide open in shock and disbelief. "Umm, I've got to go make a start on that…time potion."

She made her way through the six people that were still standing in the doorway and hurried off in the direction of the potions room. Harry sighed. He also made his way through the crowd and then headed off in an opposite direction. An awkward silence followed their sudden leave. Until Fred whispered to his twin, "Cough up George, that's five galleons you owe me."

* * *

In the confinement and privacy of the potions room, Leslie fished out the book about the veil and found the page on the potion needed to enter a different time period. She collected the first five ingredients, lit a fire with her hands and got to work. 

Leslie loved potions. It was the one thing that she had taught herself to do since she hadn't been allowed to attend Hogwarts. As she worked away at the complex brew, her mind wandered back to the kiss.

'_It wasn't so bad, Les. And now you know how he feels about you.'_

'_**That's what I thought the last time. I can't afford to let my guard down like that again.'**_

_Flashback_

_A fifteen-year-old Leslie raced down the public footpath that ran down the side of her house. Her heart leapt when she reached the open field. Nothing but never-ending wide open space. It felt like freedom, the one thing she'd never known but was so close to achieving._

_She took off again at the incredible speed that made her feel as though she were flying towards her independence. Her eyes scoured the area until she found who she was looking for. Mike. _

_He looked the same as ever. His shoulder-length, soft, mahogany-coloured hair was gleaming in the light of the full moon and even though she couldn't see them in the dark, Leslie could still picture his kind baby blue eyes gazing at her._

"_Mike!" she whispered, not wanting to disrupt the flow of the dangerous vibe she felt. Mike's eyes met hers and he smiled before drawing her in for a passionate kiss. "About time," he whispered when they broke apart, "I was beginning to think you stood me up."_

"_I could never do that," Leslie teased, "You're the only thing that keeps me going." They kissed again._

_When they broke apart again, Mike took a look at Leslie's clothes. She was wearing combat trousers and a tight black vest. A pair of dirty white trainers peaked out from under the trousers and her hair was up in a ponytail. Mike smirked at his girlfriend's choice of clothes. "Did you climb out the window again?"_

"_How can you tell that from what I'm wearing!"_

"_Did you?"_

"…_Yeah." Leslie hit her boyfriend as he tried hard, and failed, not to laugh at her. "You know perfectly well that it's the only way I can get out without running into my grandmother!"_

"_Yeah but it's still funny!"_

"_Shut it, you!"_

_Mike enveloped Leslie into a warm hug and Leslie was grateful. Sometimes it was all she needed to feel better about her life._

"_Hey," she said, pulling away, "I want to show you something!"_

_She dragged him to the far corner of the field, where they were shielded by trees. Leslie closed her eyes and began to rub her temples. Seconds later, a medium-sized flame materialized in front of them._

_Mike's eyes widened in awe and excitement for Leslie's new accomplishment. The two of them had met about a year ago when Leslie had seen him do exactly the same. Since then, he had been teaching her how to use her mage powers. Leslie was only too eager to learn._

"_Well done, babe!" he said, happily. He pulled her in for another kiss. Leslie welcomed her reward and didn't notice when her boyfriend pulled a silver dagger out from his leather jacket. In later years she would be thankful that she had to sneeze at that moment._

"_Mike?" she asked fearfully, backing away as she said it._

_Mike smirked evilly. It sent shivers up Leslie's spine. "Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this moment. The day when your powers were strong enough for me to claim as my own."_

"_What are you talking about? Mike, stop it! You're scaring me!"_

"_You're supposed to be scared," Mike said, walking towards her and raising the knife, "It's going to be a pleasure killing you; the last mage. The last descendent of Cassandra Le Riviera and the last one able to control the Veil of Time!"_

_Leslie's breathing was rushed now and her heart was racing, but she refused to show how scared she really was! "What do you want from me?"_

_Mike grinned. "I want your power. And I want to make sure you can't steal it back, so I'm going to have to kill you."_

_Leslie was now backed up against a tree. She reached behind her and grabbed a loose, but very thick branch. "Over my dead body!"_

_She swung the branch over her head and brought it down to Mike's head with a satisfying **thwack!** It was dazed him a little and it was all Leslie needed to kick him in the stomach and disarm him. Taking the deadly weapon, she ran for her life. _

_But Mike wasn't giving up that easily. The dark-haired killer conjured a flame into his hand and threw it at Leslie. As the flame came flying towards her, Leslie threw up her arms in defence and a sort of invisible shield appeared around her. The flame bounced off her shield and hit Mike directly in the stomach. A piercing scream of agony was heard, and then he was reduced to a pile of ash._

_Leslie stood there in shock and fear. She had killed him! She still had the knife in her hand. Putting it in her trouser pocket she turned and ran back home._

_End flashback_

Of course, her grandmother had noticed she was missing and the next day she had been punished for leaving the house without permission. But at that moment Leslie had sworn that she would never let her guard down like that again. She'd learned the hard way that misplacing trust could cost people their lives.

'_But Harry isn't like that!' _her mind argued_, 'You saw him that day at the orphanage; he would risk his life to save his friends. If you haven't become that then what have you become?'_

'**_I'm his last shot at getting his godfather back!'_** she argued back,**_ 'Once he does he'll forget all about me.'_**

'_Now that's not true and you know it! You've got to stop punishing yourself for the incident, it was two years ago! You had no way of knowing that Mike was going to kill you!'_

"Les?"

Leslie looked up and saw her godfather standing above her. His eyes still had that look of kindness she grown to love.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with my goddaughter. You left in such a hurry you missed finding out that Fred and George had placed bets on when you and Harry would finally lock lips."

"What!" Leslie asked, hoping she'd heard wrong. "They put bets on whether or not Harry and I would kiss?"

"Actually they placed bets on _when_ you would kiss. Fred bet you'd do it within this week, George bet it would happen in the course of two weeks."

Leslie shook her head at the twins' immature behaviour, but she had to admit it was funny – whenever they didn't involver her love life that is.

Remus looked down at the potions book. His eyes widened when he saw the recipe. "Wow! This is the most complex potion I've ever seen!"

Leslie smirked, "I like a challenge." And added the yarrow root. The potion bubbled and turned a burgundy red.

"You think you can work and talk?" Remus inquired

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"How you feel about Harry."

Leslie momentarily paused at hearing those words, the words that right now she was afraid of. Then she carried on stirring her potion.

"Leslie. How do you feel about Harry?"

"I…I like him… a lot, really, I do."

"But…"

"But I don't want to get hurt." She stated simply and continued adding ingredients. Remus frowned in puzzlement. "Why would you be afraid of getting hurt?"

"Let's just say my last relationship didn't end so well."

"He hurt you?"

"…You could say that."

Remus put a comforting arm around Leslie and watched while she counted the amount of stirs she'd done before changing from clockwise to anti-clockwise. "You're very good at potions," he commented. When Leslie didn't reply he went back to their previous subject.

"You know, Harry's not the kind of guy to hurt someone he cares about. And trust me when I say he cares about you."

Leslie looked up from her potion. "It's not that I don't think he cares about me, Moony. It's just that it's going to take a while for me to trust men again."

Remus smiled at his best friend's daughter. She truly was her parents' child.

* * *

"Harry?" 

Ginny found Harry lying on his bed, just staring at the ceiling. "You ok?" the youngest Weasley asked.

Harry sat up. "Yeah, just a little surprised." Ginny sat down next to him, "I didn't know I felt that way about her. I mean, I like her a lot, what's not to like? She's funny, smart, brave, loyal, we totally relate to each other, she beautiful-"

"I'm going to stop you there, Romeo, before you mention the way she moves," Ginny said smiling. It was good to see her friend happy.

Harry suddenly realised who he was talking to. "Oh my god, Ginny! I'm so sorry! I didn't realise-"

"Harry, it's ok. I understand. I can't control what your feelings are and I definitely can't control who you feel them for."

"But I sorta feel like I'm betraying you in a way. I only broke up with you because I was afraid of Voldemort using you to get to me, I never said that we were officially broken up."

The two sat in silence for about a minute, until Ginny popped the question. "Do you really like her? As more than a friend or your godfather's daughter?"

Harry thought about it for a millisecond before realising that he didn't need to think about it. "Yes."

"Then there's no reason why you shouldn't pursue happiness. We are now officially broken up," Ginny stated. Harry was dumbfounded. Of all the things he expected Ginny to do, this wasn't one of them. "Ginny, you don't have to do this."

"Harry, it's ok. I've been doing some thinking and I've come to the conclusion that we're better off staying friends," Ginny said with a smile.

Harry smiled back. "You're more than a friend to me Gin, you're like a sister to me." He reached out and gave her a brotherly hug.

When they broke apart, Ginny ordered him to go and help Leslie with the potion. Harry did just that.

* * *

I want to say thanks to anyone who reviewed. I hope you guys like this chapter. Anyway, you now the drill, the faster you review the faster I'll write. 


	7. The Veil

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

* * *

Leslie worked for five days on the time travel potion. She seldom came out for food or company. At first it was quite entertaining to watch her working at a record-breaking pace and watch her hands become a blur, but after a while even Hermione began to worry.

"Les, are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" she had asked that morning. Leslie had looked up at the bushy-haired girl and replied, "No thanks."

The two girls had managed to repair the mistrust over each other. Granted, they weren't friends but Hermione understood how much Leslie meant to Harry and she was willing to put their differences aside. For now.

Hermione had occasionally offered help, but after a quick read through the potion formula, even she had to admit it was the most complex potion she had ever come across.

"It's supposed to be complicated," Leslie had replied to anyone who asked, "No one but a mage is meant to have the power to wield it so it's only logical that they would make it inhumanly tricky."

As the day came nearer to when the potion would be ready for action Leslie would grin and say that all those sleepless nights had all been worth it. The potion was now an aquamarine blue and it would've been pretty to look at if it didn't have what appeared to be frogspawn swimming in it.

When he first saw it, Harry's face contracted in horror and disgust. "Are we supposed to _drink _that?" Leslie looked at him as though he was in a mental hospital. "Drink _this_? God no!"

Harry sighed in relief. "But what are we supposed to do with it?"

When Leslie looked at him, he knew he would be in trouble soon. She hated it when people asked what she thought were stupid questions. "Did you think that we would just walk through the veil and find ourselves in 1979 and my Dad in the exact same spot?" Harry knew better than to respond, but he really wanted to know what was going to happen. Leslie sensed this so she did them both a favour and started explaining.

"When we enter, we'll be walking into what Cassandra called 'Le Vide Entre Temps' or in English, 'The Void Between Time'. It's basically just something that exists without time or place."

"So it's basically nothing?" Harry inquired.

"Nothing but either light or dark, depending on what you intend to do with the Veil's power," Leslie corrected. "I'm hoping we'll find light, it might make it easier to find Dad. Anyway, once we're inside I need to say a spell asking for permission to open a… 'Time Window' for lack of better words. What the potion does is make a hole in the 'Void' into the certain time period we want to go to," she finished.

"Impressive," Harry said. "So, you nearly done?"

"Nearly. I still need a few more ingredients which you can help me with."

"What can I do?" Harry asked, eager to help in any way he could.

"Since we want to get through the 'Void' in one piece I need you to give me some of your hair to put in the potion and to find some of my Dad's hair," Leslie instructed. "No problem, I'm sure we still have his hair brushes in his bedroom," Harry said, practically skipping to his godfather's bedroom.

When he came back, however, he had a solemn look on his face. "Les?" he said, handing her Sirius' hair, "You never really answered my question."

"What question?" Leslie asked, adding the ingredient and looking for a pair of scissors.

"The one I asked you a couple of days ago."

_Flashback_

_Harry entered the potions room to find Remus watching intently as Leslie added ingredient after ingredient to a cauldron. Remus looked up and smiled when he saw Harry. "I'll leave you two alone," he said as he stood up and left the room, shutting the door behind him._

_Leslie briefly looked up from her potion and vivid green met dark brown. Harry approached the table where the potion was being brewed and sat down next to who he hoped was a future girlfriend. "So...how are you feeling?" He asked, feeling slightly stupid._

_Leslie smiled at him, "I'm fine." Then she went back to chopping thistle root. _

_Harry hesitated, unsure of what to say next. "Hey, I was thinking…umm, that…that was a pretty…pretty good kiss," he stammered out. _'Great job, Harry' _he thought _'Now she probably thinks you're the kind of guy who just kisses girls and never calls them'

"_Yeah it was," Leslie replied softly, breaking his panicked train of thought. "But, Harry, I'm just not ready to be in a relationship."_

_To say Harry was disappointed would be an understatement. "It's not that I don't like you," Leslie assured him._

"_Then how do you feel about me?" he asked._

"_Dinner!" came Mrs Weasley's voice from downstairs. "You should go down and eat," Leslie suggested. When Harry hesitated, she said, "Go on! I'll be down when I finish."_

_Harry stood up. "This conversation isn't over," he stated._

_End Flashback_

"Well? What's your answer?" Harry asked. Leslie didn't meet his gaze. She didn't want to admit what she really felt; she was too scared of being vulnerable. But she owed him an answer.

"Harry…I really, really like you. I like you so much it scares me."

"But…"

"But I'm not ready to start a relationship. I'm scared of even thinking about starting a relationship, the last time I let myself be open with a guy he betrayed me."

Harry smiled sadly at his godfather's daughter. He understood her reasons and he was relieved that she liked him, but he was crushed that she didn't want to start a relationship.

Leslie reached over and cut a bit of Harry's hair to put into the potion. When a lock of jet black hair had been cut off, Harry turned around and their eyes met. "How do you feel about me?" Leslie asked, quietly. Harry leaned over and planted a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. "Does that answer your question?"

Leslie stared into his vibrant green eyes, losing herself in his gaze. Reluctantly, she looked away and added his hair to the potion. "I'm really sorry, Harry. I want us to be a couple one day, really, I do."

"It's ok, I get it. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," Harry assured her. Leslie smiled and snipped off a lock of her own hair. It was added to the potion, it bubbled vigorously and the frogspawn-like substance seemed to dance in the liquid it lived in. Leslie watched in appreciation. "It's ready."

Harry couldn't believe what he just heard. "It's ready!" Leslie nodded. "When should we leave?" she asked.

"After you've eaten and had some sleep," came Remus' voice from the doorway. "He's right," Harry agreed, "The last thing we need is you falling asleep on the job."

"What are you talking about! I'm f-f-fine," Leslie yawned.

"Yeah right. Come on! Off to bed with you," Remus dragged Leslie to her bedroom. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

"Morning sleepy-head!" Ron greeted a disgruntled Leslie. The Weasleys, Hermione, Remus, Tonks and Harry were all in the dinning room having breakfast. Leslie looked like she had a hang-over. Her wavy black hair was all over the place and for the first time since they'd met her she didn't look threatening.

"How long was I asleep?" Leslie asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Relax, you've only been sleeping for nine hours," Hermione announced, never looking up from _Standard Book of Spells Grade Seven_. "Wow! I usually only get three hours sleep, five on a good day."

"Must get it from her Dad," Remus casually put in. Leslie thought for a second. "No, when I was younger Grams would come into my room in the middle of the night and hand out some random chorus for me to do. I once had to sweep the floor at three in the morning."

"So who wants toast?" Tonks asked loudly, knowing that right now Remus would be shaking in anger at the way his goddaughter had been treated. "Sure I'd love some toast!" Leslie answered as though she hadn't said anything interesting.

"So how are you guys getting to the Ministry?" Ginny asked. "Well, I figured we could apparate there and ask the Minister if we could have access to the Veil. That guy will do anything for me these days!" Harry replied.

"Hey, Remus, when did our mums find out they were pregnant?" Leslie asked.

"I think we all found out on the 3rd October. Why do you want to know?"

"No reason, just curious," Leslie replied and carried on eating. Remus knew that this information must be crucial, but he knew better than to ask. "Leslie, Harry I'm coming with you to the Ministry," he suddenly announced. The two mini-marauders were confused at first, but they both said it was fine. "Just remember that you won't be able to come through the Veil," Leslie warned.

* * *

"Are you guys sure this is the right way?" Remus asked for what felt like the millionth time. "For the last time, YES!"

But Harry felt unsure himself, "I don't know Les. Maybe this is wrong way?"

"No! I can feel it…it's hard to explain but, I can just feel it calling out to me." Neither men really understood her words but they felt that since she was the only one who could control the Veil she would know where it was.

Both teenagers were carrying backpacks bearing the basic needs of the average wizard going on a dangerous mission. Clothes for all weather, an invisibility cloak, the Marauder's map, newspaper clippings and photos from over the years as proof that they were from the future, wands and Leslie had a secret weapon hidden in her backpack that no one knew about. And, of course, the potion.

All too soon, the three visitors were face to face with the looming fabric. Harry still felt uneasy around it, and memories of the day his godfather 'died' came to him. He remembered the desperation he felt as he witnessed Sirius getting hit by Lestrange and the laughter that hadn't died from his face before the Veil consumed him. Had he known then that his godfather wasn't really dead, just trapped, would he have fought harder against Remus' grip and followed him through?

"Hey guys," Remus suddenly spoke, "I want you to promise me something."

"What is it Moony?" Leslie asked.

"I want you guys to promise me you'll be careful. If all goes well I could have my friends back and I'll never have spent those twelve years alone. But if, heaven forbid, you fail, I want the both of you to come back in one piece. I don't want to lose the last people I have left in this world."

"What about Tonks?" Leslie asked in a teasing manner, Harry laughed. Even Remus suppressed a chuckle.

"I'm serious you two-"

"No, that's my Dad. You're Remus," Leslie joked. This time Remus did laugh. "I haven't heard that joke in a long time. But guys, please be careful. Keep each other safe and make sure Sirius eats properly."

Harry reached out and Remus gave him a bone-crushing hug that would rival Mrs Weasley's. "Thanks for everything Remus," Harry said, "I'm looking forward to when you teach me how to prank Sirius."

"I'm looking forward to seeing the look on his face when he realises his godson's against him," Remus laughed. The two men broke apart and Remus reached out and embraced his goddaughter. She had tears in her eyes.

"I'll get them back for you, I promise," she sighed. "Maybe I'll even be able to find you some mini-marauders of your own?"

Remus smiled. "It'll be a miracle if you do. Now go before I change my mind about letting you guys do something as dangerous as this."

Harry and Leslie looked at the werewolf for what they hoped would be his last time as a man who'd lost everything. They faced the Veil that was looming before them, took each other's hands and stepped in.

* * *

**I thought about stopping here, but then I decided to be nice and continue :p****

* * *

**

Harry was almost blinded by the dazzling white light that he assumed must be 'The Void Between Time'. Leslie wasn't kidding when she said that there was 'nothing' there. There were no walls, doors, windows. Nothing to smell, nothing to feel. Nothing, but endless light.

"Well at least it knows that we're trying to change time for good and not evil," He remarked, remembering what Leslie had told him. Leslie however paid no attention to him.

Her eyes were shut and she seemed to be listening intently for something. "He's close by," she announced when she opened her eyes. Harry didn't need to ask who 'he' was. "Where is he?"

His question was answered when Leslie took off at a run. Harry quickly followed, not wanting to get lost in a place that seemed to have no end. He needn't have worried. As soon as she had started, Leslie suddenly stopped and Harry almost ran into her. The sight that met him made his stomach churn.

There was his godfather, lying there as though dead. He was, if possible, paler than ever, he was thin enough to pass for a skeleton and when Harry knelt down and touched his hand it was colder than ice. "We need to get him out of here, fast," Leslie instructed, seemingly calm but Harry could tell that she was more scared than she'd ever been in here life.

Harry picked up his godfather and slung him over his shoulder. It was terrifying that Sirius was so light. "Do you know the rhyme?" he asked. Leslie nodded. She reached into her backpack and fished out the 'frogspawn substance' and a piece of parchment that had the date they wanted to go to; 9-10-1979.

The young mage stood in front of her companions, held out the parchment in front of her and recited;

"_Entendez ces mots, entendez l'attention de rime l'espoir dans notre esprit nous envoyer de nouveau à où nous trouverons ce que nous souhaitons, en place et temps."_

As she finished, Leslie used her power to set the parchment on fire and while it burned, she threw the vial containing the potion into the air. It hit an invisible wall and it exploded to create a separate time portal into what Harry hoped would be the year 1979. "Come on! Let's go before it closes!" Leslie yelled. Harry ran towards the portal with Sirius slung over his shoulder, Leslie grabbed his backpack and took off after him. When everyone was through, the portal closed.

Harry landed head first onto soft grass. He felt quite dizzy after that. "Dad!" he heard Leslie cry out.

* * *

**Now I've stopped. For those of you who don't understand French (neither do I, so don't worry) this is what the rhyme was;**

**_Hear these words, hear the rhyme_**

**_Heed the hope within our mind_**

**_Send us back to where we'll find_**

**_What we wish in place and time_**

**If anyone thinks it sounds familiar it's because I borrowed it from an episode of charmed.**

**Keep those reviews coming! I love hearing what you guys think!**


	8. Family Reunion Of sorts

Discalimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did though sniff sniff_

* * *

_

_Previously: __Harry landed head first onto soft grass. He felt quite dizzy after that. "Dad!" he heard Leslie cry out._

Leslie rushed to her father's side in desperation. Sirius was still deathly pale and now his face gave the impression of great pain. "Dad! Don't do this to me. I didn't save you to lose you again!" she begged, tears were now falling freely down her face. Harry felt his heart rip in two as he watched his godfather inch closer to death. "You said he wasn't dead!" he sobbed.

"He isn't," Leslie cried, "Not yet anyway. He's obviously been there too long, it's taking a bad toll on his body and he wasn't the healthiest person in the first place."

Leslie buried her head in Sirius' shoulder and cried. "Please don't die Dad. I need you Dad, please don't die!" As she sobbed onto his shoulder Harry suddenly remembered something. "Leslie, heal him!" he instructed. Leslie looked up at him, her tear-stained face looking bewildered. "Remember the day we met?" Harry asked, "Remus was in really bad shape and you healed him. Maybe you can heal Sirius?"

"Harry…I don't know if I can-"

"You can! Les, my parents knew you could do it and you did it! They had faith in you and now I do too. You can do this."

Leslie hesitantly put her hands near Sirius' head and closed her eyes. Harry grasped one of Sirius' hands, it was still freezing but he hoped that it would warm up soon. Leslie focused all her energy into saving her father's life. She couldn't, no, wouldn't lose him now. After about a minute her hands started to glow a faint blue. Slowly, Sirius' hands started to warm up and a faint tinge of colour started to come back to his thin face. After two minutes he was breathing properly again.

"Ok Sirius, take nice slow breaths. Breathe in…and out…in…and out," Harry coached him, sounding too much like Madame Pomfrey for his liking. However, it seemed to be working. Sirius' breathing evened out and slowly he opened his eyes. Leslie was astounded when she looked into his eyes, they were just like hers.

"Sirius?" Harry asked cautiously. He couldn't believe his eyes. His godfather looked into his eyes. "Harry? Where are we?" Sirius asked, "Where's Lestrange? Where's the Order?"

Harry was unsure of what to say. He glanced at Leslie as though asking her if he should tell Sirius what really happened. Leslie knew what he was thinking, and she nodded.

"Sirius, when you were fighting Lestrange you fell through the Veil. It's been a little over a year since that happened." Harry said this quietly in hopes that Sirius might not have heard him. Unfortunately luck wasn't in his favour. Upon hearing word 'Veil' Sirius was suddenly fully alert. "What do you mean I fell through the Veil? How did I get out?" When Harry didn't answer he assumed the worst. "You didn't follow me, did you?"

"Not right away," Harry answered honestly. "No one knew much about the Veil back in my fifth year so we just assumed that you were dead. Then recently we found out, with a little help, that you weren't dead and with the said help we managed to get you out."

"But who helped you?" Sirius asked, "If you did your research properly you would know that only a mage can work the Veil." Harry smiled when he heard his godfather say this. Sirius noticed his godson's change in emotion. "Harry, why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, feeling a bit uneasy.

"I think there's someone you should meet," Harry said and brought his godfather to his feet. When Sirius stood up the next thing he saw made his heart stop. What he saw was a spitting image of his late wife, but with his hair colour. She looked to be around Harry's age. If he didn't know any better he would say…but it wasn't possible. Was it?

"Leslie?" he stammered. Leslie turned at met her father's gaze, Sirius noted that she had his eyes. "Is it really you?" he asked, afraid of what the answer would be.

Leslie didn't know what to say. Her next words surprised even her. "Hi Dad." They weren't much, but those words were enough to make Sirius walk towards his little girl. He stopped when they were a few centimetres apart. He observed his daughter closely as though trying to determine whether or not she was an impostor.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. "Get into these arms, Littlefoot!" Upon hearing her old nickname being said by the one person she thought she'd never hear it from, Leslie leapt into her father's arms and held onto him like he was a life raft. Sirius held her close as they sobbed onto each other's shoulders. Harry felt tears come to his eyes as he witnessed the touching reunion between father and daughter.

Reluctantly, Sirius pushed his daughter away and examined her once more. He drank in her every detail from the happy glint in her russet brown eyes to they way she was standing. "You've gotten so big," he commented.

"Umm, guys," Harry interrupted, "I hate to break up this little reunion but-"

"I'm sorry Harry," said Sirius reaching out and hugging his godson with the same desperation in which he'd held his daughter. Harry knew that this wasn't what he was going to say but he couldn't resist a hug from his first father-figure. Leslie allowed them a few seconds before she broke the ice. "Actually, Dad, that wasn't what Harry was going to say."

Harry and Sirius broke apart and Sirius looked at Leslie curiously. He looked at where they were then he suddenly thought, "You never told me where we were."

Harry and Leslie looked at each other daring each other to tell him where they really were. Leslie decided to break the ice once again. "Dad, welcome to October 9th 1979!" she declared as if she were advertising something. Sirius looked at his daughter. "You used the Veil to come back in time, didn't you?" he scolded.

"Little bit," Leslie replied

"And you brought Harry with you?"

"He volunteered."

Sirius stopped talking and lost himself in his thoughts. "October 9th…October 9th…why does that day ring a bell?" he mumbled. "Where exactly are we?" he asked his daughter.

"Just outside Godric's Hollow. Why?"

Just then, a blood-curdling scream was heard from where the Potters would be living. Sirius went pale as he suddenly remembered why the 9th October sounded so familiar.

Sirius bolted in the direction of the scream and the two bewildered teenagers took off after him. When they reached the house, Sirius pushed them behind a tree and showed them what was happening. Death Eaters. There were only four of them, so it obviously wasn't a raid, and they were surrounding five grown-ups, two women and three men that were standing in the front lawn of the house, each of them fighting Death Eaters. One of the men looked like an older carbon copy of Harry, another a younger version of Sirius and one of the women a carbon copy of Leslie, but with a lighter hair colour. The other man had sandy-brown hair and the other woman had shoulder-length red hair. The three time-travellers didn't need a hint to guess who these people were.

Then a Death Eater pointed a wand at Leslie's 'twin' and fired the Cruciatus Curse. It was a direct hit and once Leslie's look-a-like felt the pain, Leslie also felt like there were white hot knives running through her bodies. After a minute the Death Eater lifted the curse.

Leslie looked at the scene and muttered one word. "Mum." She took off at a hasty speed towards the group, ignoring Harry and Sirius yelling at her to come back.

* * *

**To avoid any confusion betwwen this past Sirius and the future Sirius, the future Sirius will be spelt like this; 'Sirius'. Ok now back to the story.

* * *

**Bridget Marley-Black was scared. She had suffered the Cruciatus curse before, but she hadn't been pregnant then. Her husband rushed to her side after the curse had been lifted and both of them feared for their child. "Awww, how sweet. A whole family will die in one blow. Too bad your baby never got a chance to live," a Death Eater taunted. He pointed his wand at the family. Suddenly, out of nowhere an invisible force blasted him out of the way. Sirius and Bridget turned to meet the source of the sudden action. A young girl, a carbon copy of Bridget but with darker hair colour was standing before them, hands raised. She was looking at her hands in surprise. "Didn't know I could do that," she remarked. She then turned to the couple and helped Bridget to her feet. "Are you ok?" 

"Who are you?" Sirius asked, putting a protective arm around his wife. The rest of their group carried on fighting Death Eaters, blissfully unaware of the new arrival.

"LESLIE ALICA!" Bridget turned and saw two men running towards them. She roughly made out their features, one was a clone of her friend James and the other a clone of her husband. She turned to the young girl in front of her. "Leslie? Is that your name?"

Leslie smiled. "Yeah, that's my name - LOOK OUT!" She shoved the unsuspecting couple out of the way as another curse came flying towards them. Unfortunately it hit her, but her shield just materialized again and absorbed it. Bridget's eyes widened in awe and disbelief. "It's not possible," she murmured.

The Death Eater slowly advanced on Leslie his wand aimed at her head. "I don't know who you are or where you came from, but you've just pissed off one of the Dark Lord's most loyal supporters."

"I wouldn't brag about that," Leslie advised, "Especially when your identity is about to be revealed."

"_Expelliarmus_! _Stupefy_!" Harry yelled. The two spells met there target and Leslie looked down at the unconscious form of Barty Crouch Jr. She grinned at Harry. "Perfect timing my friend, as always."

"Thank you, my trusty sidekick," Harry replied. Leslie frowned. "Why am I the sidekick? This whole thing was _my _idea!"

"JAMES!" They group of four turned to see James Potter under the Cruciatus curse by two Death Eaters. Lily was fighting to get to him but Remus was holding her back. Harry didn't think twice before running to his father's rescue. But 'Sirius' got there first.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Within seconds the two Death Eaters were frozen and lying on the ground. 'Sirius' gave them the best death glare he could master. "If you ever threaten the Potters, the Blacks or Remus Lupin again, there won't be a body for your precious master to find."

Leslie, Harry, Bridget and Sirius joined the rest of the group. Lily and Bridget embraced each other, relieved that neither they nor the unborn children were hurt. Harry went and helped his father to his feet. "Are you ok?"

James rubbed his head. "I think so," Then he got a better look as this teenaged boy, "Who are you people?"

"We're not Death Eaters, if that's what your thinking," 'Sirius' instantly replied. Leslie paid no attention to this little conversation. "Guys. Don't put your wands away yet!" she ordered. Harry was confused. "Les, what's wrong?"

"There were four of them."

Suddenly, everyone was alert. But not quickly enough. "Everyone drop your wands. NOW!"

The group turned and a terrifying sight met their eyes. A Death Eater was holding Lily, using her as a human shield, his wand was pointed at her stomach. James went pale. His wife and child were in danger and he was powerless to help them. Harry and 'Sirius' went pale too. Unlike the rest of the group, the time-travellers knew what would happen if that baby wasn't born.

Harry turned to the half-mage. "Les, help me," he whispered. Leslie knew he meant his foetus self. "Wait until he has his wand away from her, then summon your mother to you," she whispered back.

Leslie stepped forward, as she did so , the Death Eater pressed his wand into Lily's stomach. Leslie held her hands up to show she had no wand. "You're a coward," she stated, "Picking on a pregnant woman just because you're outnumbered. I bet you only joined Voldemort to make yourself feel all high and mighty." The Death Eater flinched at the word 'Voldemort'. "You can't even bear to hear his name," Leslie taunted, "What's the point in feeling all high and mighty when you're serving a monster who is too ashamed of his past to even admit that he's a half-blood."

"Why you little-" the Death Eater took his wand off Lily and pointed it at Leslie. Harry seized that moment to summon his mother safely into his arms. And Leslie accessed her new telekinetic abilities to band the Death Eater on the floor enough times to give him a concussion. "I'll give you ten seconds to run," she warned, "One…two…TEN!" The Death Eater had barely moved before Leslie threw one of her famous fireballs at him. There was a blood-curdling scream of pain when the flames engulfed him and he ran further and further into the distance.

The grown-ups looked at her in amazement. Harry was impressed, he'd managed to help her control her fire power. 'Sirius' was swelling with pride at what his daughter could do, even her mother wasn't that powerful. He ran to his daughter and embraced her. "That's my girl!" he smiled. Harry embraced Leslie too.

The time-travellers turned to the others. "Now do believe we're not Death Eaters?" Harry asked. Bridget stepped forward and examined Leslie. "You can't be Death Eaters, you seem to hate them as much as we do." Her eyes bore into Leslie as though trying to peer into her thoughts. "You're a mage aren't you?" she concluded. Leslie smiled nervously. "Half-mage actually," she confessed.

"Well, you're very powerful," Lily commented, "I don't think even Bridget could do what you just did." Leslie blushed. She wasn't used to receiving complements. Remus stepped forward. "I guess some of us have already asked this but, who are you?"

Leslie, Harry and 'Sirius' looked at each other. Leslie took a deep breath and addressed the people in front of her. "My name is Leslie Alicia Black." Bridget and Sirius gasped. Then they told themselves that the last name 'Black' might just be a coincidence. Leslie continued, "This old oaf-"

"Hey! Watch it!" 'Sirius' protested.

"Sorry, this guy next to me is my father," Leslie corrected herself. Then she turned to her father waiting for him to introduce himself. 'Sirius' stepped forward just as his daughter had done. "This is really going to shock you so be prepared," he warned. "I am Sirius Orion Black." 'Sirius''s younger counter-part went as pale as a ghost, James' eyes popped out of his sockets and Remus' eyes went as wide as the full moon. The mothers-to-be were just speechless.

Then, Harry stepped forward. "My name is Harry James Potter." Leslie took over. "We came from the future. To change it."

James and Sirius took one look at their 'children' and passed out, stone cold, onto the ground.

* * *

**Well, whaddaya think? Let me know when you review. I'm going to take a little break from writing so the next chapter won't be up for about a week. If I get pleanty of reviews I might make it a bit longer.**


	9. A Brief History

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All the credit goes to J.K Rowling**

**To avoid any confusion between the past and future Sirius the Sirius from the future will be spelt like this; 'Sirius'**

**Ok, now back to the story**

* * *

James woke up with a throbbing headache. 'What happened?' he asked himself. He opened his eyes and a sickeningly familiar sight met his eyes. He groaned in annoyance as he saw Madame Pomfrey approach him. He was in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing.

He then spotted his best friend waking up in the bed next to him, and then he saw their wives and other best friend talking to Professor Dumbledore at the entrance. They seemed to be in deep discussion about something. "Mr Potter?" James turned and saw Madame Pomfrey coming towards him with a small vial in her hands. "You and Mr Black have a slight concussion which I'm giving you a potion for. The headmaster would like to speak to you." She then disappeared into her office.

James and Sirius swallowed their potions in one gulp. Dumbledore, Lily, Bridget and Remus walked up to them. Dumbledore had the usual twinkle in his eyes. "How are you feeling?" he asked them. "I imagine you passed out from all the excitement."

"I'm fine, all things considering," Sirius replied, "I just had the weirdest dream. I dreamt that my older self and mine and James' kids came from the future and helped us fight the Death Eaters."

"I had the exact same dream!" James piped up.

"Hem-hem!"

James and Sirius froze when they saw the three people they had been hoping were a figment of their imagination.

Harry, Leslie and 'Sirius' were standing behind Dumbledore. 'Sirius' had his arms round Harry and Leslie while both teenagers had their arms folded. Leslie was trying to hide the look of amusement when James and Sirius thought that their arrival had been a dream.

James and Sirius looked at each other dumbfounded. "We must still be dreaming, Prongs," Sirius confirmed. Leslie was getting tired of this. "Hey, Harry!" She whispered something in his ear. His grin grew wider and he nodded enthusiastically.

The two teens wandered to the beds of their younger fathers and gave them a whack round the head. "OW! Geez, what was that for?" Sirius protested. Leslie smirked. "Did it hurt?" she asked them both, looking concerned. "Yes," James pouted.

"Good! Then you're not dreaming!" she said happily. Lily and Bridget sniggered, so did Remus but he turned it into a slight cough. Dumbledore didn't say anything but 'Sirius' could've sworn that the twinkle in his eye got brighter

James gained his composure back first. "So, are you guys really from the future?" The three time-travellers slowly nodded. Everyone was shocked for about a minute. Then Dumbledore took charge. "You say you came back to change the future, what exactly did you come back to change?"

Leslie and Harry looked at each other. 'Sirius' was just eager to know what his child and godchild had planned. "Everything," Leslie answered. "The next eighteen years aren't exactly what you're hoping."

"It can't have been that bad?" 'Sirius' asked hopefully. Harry looked at him like he'd finally lost it. "Oh I'm sorry," Leslie said sarcastically, "You must've spent twelve years in the nice Azkaban where the Dementors made you their king!"

Everyone flinched when they heard that 'Sirius' had gone to Azkaban. Although there were a few (cough: everyone but Sirius : cough) who thought it was about time. Still, it was pretty shocking.

'Sirius' still tried not to scare his younger friends and tried to get the teenagers to lie and say it wasn't so bad. "Well, maybe my future isn't so bright but at least Harry-"

"Yeah, living in a cupboard is the highlight of my childhood but it doesn't compare to having Voldemort try and kill me ever since I started Hogwarts!" Harry interrupted, using the same sarcasm that Leslie had.

Lily and James' mouths fell so far down that you could fit the Hogwarts Express through it. Lily instinctively put a hand on her stomach, scared that the baby growing inside her would really have to go through that. 'Sirius' knew he was losing the fight but he was determined to point out one happy future. "Well, I'm sure Leslie-"

"Don't even get me started on the hell I went through! My life was just as bad as your godson's!" she growled. 'Sirius' was surprised that his daughter was talking to him like that but he let it slide. "What do you mean 'the hell you went through'?"

Leslie hesitated. "Why don't we start at the very beginning, that way Miss Black won't have to repeat herself," Dumbledore suggested. Leslie mentally thanked the old man.

'Sirius' sat down next to his younger wife and his younger self. "It'll start in nine months," he stated. "Lily was in St Mungo's in labour and Remus and I had pushed James into abandoning a Death Eater raid and staying with his wife. I told Bridget to stay with them because I knew she'd be due any minute. We were out there kicking butts left and right, then I heard a woman screaming in pain. Bellatrix was torturing a woman, after a closer look I saw that it was Bridget!

"I panicked! I fought Bella off for about a minute before Mad-Eye came and took over for me. Bridget was in pain and she told me her water had broke. I apparated us to St Mungo's, yelled at a Healer to get her into a room and tried hard not to pass out from fear, worry and a bunch of other emotions that I won't go into. Half-way through it Remus came by and told me that the Death Eaters had fled and a bit later Harry was born.

"Then the Healer came and told me that my baby was coming. I ran into Bridget's room and held her hand. At 11:59 my baby girl was born," he paused briefly to look at his 'baby girl'. He smiled as he remembered how helpless she'd looked.

"The Healer gave her to me," he continued, " Insisting that Bridget had to rest, but she wouldn't have any of it. She wanted to hold her baby. Five minutes later Remus and James came in. James was holding little Harry. It wanted to give Leslie to James and Remus for a while but Bridget wouldn't let go of her. She made Remus Leslie's godfather and told James to tell Lily that she was the godmother.

"It was straining her to talk because she was so weak and the Healer said she'd lost a lot of blood. After James and Remus left she asked me to do something for her. She made me promise that I'd look after our daughter and that I'd guide her and teach her to control her powers when the time came. I was confused. She was talking like she was about to die." Tears were starting to form in 'Sirius'' eyes. Leslie knew what happened next before her father said it. "She died holding Leslie in her arms," he finished.

By this time a few people were in tears. Harry included. He turned to meet Leslie's eye but the young woman was lost in her own little world. Harry put an arm around her, hoping it would provide some comfort. It must've helped a bit because when he did she turned to him and smiled shyly.

'Sirius' carried on with the story. He told them of how Lily and James found out that they were Voldemort's next target, how they'd made him the secret keeper but switched at last minute without telling anyone and how their new secret keeper (they didn't say who) had betrayed them. Harry did his part. He told the m that James had told Lily to take him and run and he would hold Voldemort off, how Lily sacrificed her life to save Harry's and how Voldemort's killing curse bounced off Harry and hit him instead.

'Sirius' then carried on to how he was framed for betraying his best friends and he was sentenced to a life term in Azkaban and he was no longer allowed to see his daughter.

Harry then took over and told the families about his life before Hogwarts and his first and second years at school. To say that Lily was furious at how her own sister treated her son was an understatement. She and her husband looked ready to kill. Dumbledore was stunned that he'd let an eleven-year-old stop Voldemort by himself and that it had been him that had condemned that same boy to a life of mistreatment. Even Leslie was shocked at what Harry had gone through. The two hadn't exchanged too many life stories because she hadn't wanted to repeat herself.

When Harry's third year came by Leslie felt a pang of jealousy that her own father had escaped Azkaban, not to see her, but to rescue his godson. None of the time-travellers mentioned who the traitor was, but Remus got a happy shock when he learnt that he'd be a teacher one day.

Everyone was in awe when Harry finished telling them about his fourth year. His parents looked proud, scared and slightly angry at what their little boy had had to do. Harry told them about his fifth year, with a little help from 'Sirius'. Bridget almost had a heart-attack when she learned that 'Sirius' had fallen through the Veil.

Harry finished off with his sixth year. James and Sirius had been shocked to learn that Snape had been the Potions master but it was nothing compared to their reaction when they learnt that he was made the DADA professor. They almost fainted again. Even 'Sirius' had a hard time sitting up straight. Dumbledore looked like he wanted to yell 'Eureka!' when Harry informed them of Voldemort's horcruxes. But when he got to the part nearing to Dumbledore's death, he faltered a little. With everything that had happened he'd almost forgotten about the man he'd come to consider a mentor.

Leslie could sense what he was thinking so she finished the story for him, breaking it as gently as she could. The silence that followed was deafening. Dumbledore was stunned and speechless, Bridget and Lily had tears in their eyes and the marauders, including 'Sirius', were glass-eyed.

Harry sighed and turned to Leslie. "What about you?" he asked, "What's your life story?"

Leslie looked at the people in front of her, took a deep breath, and began her life story. "I went to live with my grandmother," she started. Bridget, Sirius and 'Sirius' gasped in horror. "Which one?" asked Bridget, dreading the answer. "Does it matter?" Sirius remarked, "They're both evil bitches."

Bridget was about to scold him for insulting her mother, but she stopped herself when she realised it was the truth. Leslie answered the question. "I lived with Rosemary." Bridget buried her face in her hands at the mention of her mother's name. "Let me guess, she told you that you were a tainted child, a filthy half-ling who wasn't worthy to learn our sacred craft."

Leslie pretended to look stunned, "It's creepy how well you know your mother!" she said sarcastically. "How did you know?"

"It's how she described what you would be like when I told her I was pregnant," Bridget replied. Leslie accepted this without question, but both Sirius's were shaking with anger.

"Well anyway," Leslie continued, " To be frank, life was hell! As soon as I was old enough I was treated no better than a house-elf. She woke me up at all hours to do some random house-work. She never beat me or anything, but she refused to let me learn the craft and she never let me try and locate my father. Sometimes I'd just escape to the attic and look at Mum's journals and old photos.

"Then I got my Hogwarts letter. I was so happy, I thought I'd finally be able to leave that hell-hole, but Grams wouldn't let me go. As soon as she saw the letter in my hand she tore it up and forbade me to go. Back then I was scared of her and I wouldn't dare disobey her. But as I got older I got more rebellious. I decided I wanted to learn magic anyway so I found Mum's old schoolbooks and I tried to teach myself wandless magic, since I didn't have a wand to practise with. I was a lot better at potions because it didn't require a wand.

"Grams was often away for long periods of time so by the time I was thirteen I would sneak out and wander the neighbourhood. It might not seem like much but to me it was like a holiday. I liked going down to the park. Nothing but open field, to me it was what freedom was like.

"When I was fourteen I went through a bad phase. Got mixed up with some bad people. I never did drugs, but I occasionally smoked, I went to clubs and I sometimes got drunk. I didn't really want to do it 'cause that stuff made me sick, but I was doing everything I could to piss off Grandma. I stopped when I got seriously ill. Grandma was out of town for a couple of weeks so I could nurse myself back to health with some potions I made.

"When I was fifteen I met a guy named Mike. I caught him conjuring a fire wandlessly. I asked him for help because by then my powers were starting to show. He agreed."

Leslie explained how she and Mike would meet once a week to help her control any powers she might've had. It took her longer than most because she'd never been trained growing up. She told them of how she'd grown to like Mike as more than a friend and how they became an item.

'Sirius' immediately went into protective father mode and asked Leslie if they'd done anything bad. He calmed down when she assured him that nothing had happened. Bridget looked worried too, but for other reasons. "Leslie, was this boy a male mage?" she asked, again dreading the answer. Leslie looked and her mother and gave her an admitting smile. "Bingo."

Everyone was confused. "What's wrong with male mages?" asked Remus.

"They're power-hungry, selfish bastards who are always out for their own gain," Bridget explained. "If they meet a mage woman, let alone one who's powerful, they will try and either steal their powers or conceive a child with them. If the baby's a boy they'll steal him and raise him to be just like them. If it's a girl, they'll abandon her and the mother."

Bridget looked worriedly at her future daughter, silently begging her to tell them that nothing terrible had happened to her. Leslie understood what her mother wanted, but she wasn't going to lie. "When I finally got control of my power he tried to steal it… by trying to kill me."

Everyone gasped. The thought that a fifteen year old girl had been betrayed by someone she trusted was too much for Leslie's parents. Then something clicked in Harry's mind, '…_the last time I let myself be open with a guy he betrayed me._' So that was why Leslie didn't want to start a relationship with him. She'd fallen for a guy and he tried to kill her.

Leslie continued on to say how her grandmother died of a heart-attack and willed everything to her, to everyone's surprise. Then she went on to say how a year later she'd been working on a potion to call a dead spirit, hoping to talk to her father, since the whole world believed him dead. "But when his spirit wouldn't answer I came to the conclusion that he wasn't dead. So I went to find some answers."

She and Harry told them the story of their kidnapping and the fight with the Death Eaters that had led them to meet. By the time they were done it was dinner time so Dumbledore ordered some house-elves up to the Hospital Wing so everyone could eat and James and Sirius wouldn't get into trouble with Madame Pomfrey.

They all eat in silence, not really sure of what to say. Then a rat-like man came in and interrupted them. At the sight of him the three time-travellers felt their blood boil. "Hi guys," said Peter. "I heard what happened! Are you guys ok?" He then caught sight of Leslie, Harry and 'Sirius'. "You must be Leslie and Harry!" he said enthusiastically. "And Sirius, you haven't changed one bit!" He addressed Leslie and Harry once again, "Well don't just stand there! Come give your Uncle Pete a hug!" He said with his arms outstretched. Leslie forced herself to calm down as she stepped forward with a smile forced onto her face.

"Hi Uncle Pete!" she said as though it was the most painful thing in the world. Harry and 'Sirius' wondered how the hell she could pretend that nothing was wrong. However, Leslie's next action proved them wrong.

"You fucking bastard!" Leslie yelled, punching Peter in the face just before she hugged him. Harry enjoyed watching that, but he wasn't about to let Leslie have all the fun. Unfortunately 'Sirius' grabbed him before he could. "Lemme go Sirius! Lemme at him! I wring his little scrawny neck! I'll make him regret the day he was born!"

But Leslie was doing more than enough damage by herself. "This is for my father!" she punched him in the jaw. "This is for all the years he spent in Azkaban because of you!" she punched him again. "This is for all the years I spent as a slave because you framed my father! This is for Harry's parents, my Aunt Lily and Uncle James!" she punched him twice in the stomach.

"Whoo! Go Leslie!" Harry cheered. "Give him hell from me and Sirius!" Even 'Sirius' was enjoying this, so he made no effort to stop his daughter. The other Sirius, however, immediately leapt out of bed and pulled Leslie off his friend. Leslie wasn't done punishing the little rat so she put up a fierce fight to give Wormtail another slap in the face.

"What the hell are you doing!" James demanded. "Punishing the traitor." Leslie replied as though it was the simplest thing in the world, and continued fighting her younger father to get back to punching Wormtail. Harry was trying to persuade the older Sirius to let him take a swing at Wormtail himself. "Please Sirius, don't let your daughter have all the fun. You want to punch the living daylights out of him too."

"What do mean 'punishing the traitor'?" Sirius asked.

"He was James and Lily's secret keeper, he betrayed them to Voldemort!" 'Sirius' growled. Everyone stared in disbelief. Who could blame them? What 'Sirius' was saying was unbelievable. "Pete? There's no way he could be a Death Eater!" Sirius argued. He unknowingly let go of Leslie. "Well, how 'bout I prove it?" she suggested, pulling up Wormtail's left sleeve. Branded onto it, was the Dark Mark!

Those who weren't time-travellers were stunned, shocked and every other word in the English dictionary with the same meaning. Lily turned to 'Sirius'. "He betrayed us to Voldemort?" she asked, hoping that it wasn't true. Granted, she'd never liked Peter but it was painful to think that she and her husband had been betrayed by one of his best friends.

'Sirius' slowly nodded, never taking his eyes off Peter. "And he helped Voldemort rise for the second time," Harry added.

James took control. "Fire call Dumbledore. Tell him we found a spy in our ranks."

'Sirius' could tell that his friend was hurt by this betrayal. In the future he would've trusted this man with his life and the lives of his wife and child only to have him tell the Dark Lord himself their whereabouts.

Peter Pettigrew was given a trial at the Ministry of Magic under the influence of veritaserum. He was given a life sentence in Azkaban for passing information to Lord Voldemort. His animagus form was registered. James and Sirius registered in secret since Dumbledore convinced the Minister that if their forms stayed a secret could be useful to their side.

That night Harry and Leslie had a small celebration in the Gryffindor common room where they were staying. One part of their mission was successful, but it was far from over.

* * *

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed. You guys rock! I'm going away for two weeks so the next chapter won't be posted for a while. I expect at least five reviews when I get back. I won't post untilI have those five reviews. Go on push that little button down there. You know you want to.**


	10. The Order

**Disclaimer: My name is not J.K Rowling so therefore I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**My last chapter got 2 reviews so thanks guys! Anyone who didn't review I have only this to say. GIVE ME SOME GODDAMN REVIEWS! pretty please.**

**Remember; 'Sirius' is from the future and Sirius is from the past**

---------------------------------------------------

Leslie woke with rays of sunlight filtering through the window. The bed sheets were warm and comfortable, her pillow was soft and deep. For the first time since she was a little girl she didn't want to get out of bed. But she had strict rules with herself about sleeping in, so with a sigh she reluctantly dragged herself out of bed.

Her eyes were still unwilling to stay open so Leslie had to feel her way down to the common room. The Headmaster had given the time-travellers their own private chambers since the school was still open and Harry and Leslie weren't enrolled in this time. It was set up like the Gryffindor Tower, so Harry and 'Sirius' felt right at home. Their past families had decided to stay the night since there was going to be an Order meeting that day to introduce the time-travellers.

Leslie spotted her older father asleep on the sofa. He was lying on his stomach, his right arm slung over the edge of his chosen bed. 'Sirius' was muttering incoherent words in between snoring and he had a lopsided grin planted on his face. Leslie got an idea. She suddenly felt wide awake and she grinned maliciously. It was time to practise her telekinetic abilities.

Leslie crept back up to the girls' dormitory and wandered to the bathroom. After finding a bucket and filling it to the brim with ice cold water, she crept back downstairs making sure she didn't spill any. 'Sirius' was still sound asleep but he now looked like he was chasing a cat in his dream. Oh well! Even dogs can dream.

Leslie silently placed the bucket of water by the sofa and took a few steps back. She turned and faced the bucket, reached out with her left hand and focused. '_Lift,' _she thought, '_Lift.' _Slowly the bucket rose into the air. It wobbled slightly as it took off. It was a lot heavier than Leslie had expected, or maybe her telekinetic ability wasn't strong enough yet, but whatever it was it took her two minutes to get the bucket to the right height. Then, she slowly tilted her hand towards her father, the bucket mimicking her hand actions.

SPLASH!

'Sirius' woke up and screamed bloody murder and tried to sit up at the same time but ended up falling off the sofa. At this point Leslie couldn't hold the bucket up any longer and it ended up on 'Sirius'' head.

Harry, Remus, James and Sirius came running out of the boys' dormitory wondering what on earth the noise was all about. They were greeted with the sight of Leslie huddled on the floor and howling in laughter and what appeared to be a wet middle-aged man with a bucket for a head. Of course, they figured out who it was and within seconds they were all falling over in silent giggles. The noise, of course, drew Lily and Bridget out from the girls' dormitory. By this time 'Sirius' had managed to pry the bucket off his head.

"What happened to you?" Bridget asked while she tried to wipe a smile off her face. Lily was giggling behind her hand. 'Sirius'' face was quite red but no one could tell if it was from anger or just from being stuck inside a bucket. "Your daughter thought it would be funny to give me a wake-up call!"

"She had the right idea!" James managed to say in between laughs. 'Sirius' gave Leslie a death glare that clearly said she would all pay dearly for pulling a prank on her own father.

Leslie, however, seemed unfazed by the look 'Sirius' gave her and made her way to the door. It was opened by Dumbledore before she got there. The elderly wizard observed the sight in front of him and suppressed the urge to fall into silent laughter. "I take it you all slept well," he asked.

"I slept just fine, but the wake-up call wasn't necessary!" 'Sirius' growled.

"Am I really that bad when I'm annoyed?" Sirius whispered to Remus.

"Yes." Dumbledore, Leslie and 'Sirius' were the only ones who didn't answer that question.

"Well, since you're all up I thought you should know that since today is a Hogsmeade visit the meeting will take place at lunchtime in the Great Hall." Dumbledore informed them.

Everyone nodded in understanding. "Alright, how 'bout we all go get some breakfast!" Sirius suggested eagerly.

"Race you guys to the kitchens!" yelled 'Sirius'. His younger counterpart immediately tore after him with James hot at their heels. Leslie looked at them, slightly worried. "Is Dad always like this?" she asked no one in particular.

"Yes," everyone replied, Dumbledore and Harry included.

"Should I be worried?"

"If you're at Hogwarts you'll be fine. If you're at home, you might want to keep some food hidden in case he does eat you out of house and home," Bridget advised.

--------------------------------

At first, Harry wasn't sure how they managed to walk the halls towards the kitchen without running into any students. Then a glance at his watch and the fact that it was Saturday explained it all. I mean, how many kids so you know that wake up at seven in the morning on a flipping Saturday!

Leslie was still in awe at what she found in the kitchens. Sure, she knew what house-elves were but that didn't mean that she'd seen them before. That awe was gone once she saw three grown men literally wolfing down any scarps of food in sight. 'Sirius' saw the disgusted looks his daughter and godson were giving him. "I haven't eaten in several years," he explained.

----------------------------------

The time-travellers watched as thousands of kids left for Hogsmeade from the window in their private chambers. Once they'd all left the Order members started to arrive. Harry recognised Mad-Eye Moody, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Gideon and Fabian Prewett and Frank and Alice Longbottom. The last person to go in was Hagrid.

Remus poked his head into the private chambers. "Guys, it's time to go."

"I thought Dumbledore wanted us to stay out of sight until he introduced us," 'Sirius' asked.

"He does, but he thought it might be better if you stayed out of sight somewhere nearby," Remus clarified. The time-travellers shared a nervous glace. Leslie took a deep breath. "Let's just get this over with."

Truth be told, she didn't like making public appearances. It was a good opportunity for people to ask stupid questions and she hated stupid questions.

------------------------------------------

Lily Potter had never been more scared in her entire life. Her future son and goddaughter were about to be introduced to the Order and news of Peter Pettigrew's betrayal was already making them suspicious and on edge. What if they didn't believe them? What if they thought it was just a trick from Voldemort? Would Leslie and Harry's plan be foiled by the Order's mistrust? Did they even need their trust? So many questions were flooding through her head that before long the meeting was in session.

James took a seat next to his wife, who by now was slightly shaking from nerves. Bridget sat next to Lily and Sirius took a seat next to his best friend. Remus wasn't there yet but they knew where he was. In fact the only person missing from their little group was Peter. Or 'the rat' as Sirius and James had taken to calling him.

Dumbledore rose from his seat and greeted everyone. "I thank you all for coming on such short notice. I'm sure you all read the Daily Prophet today and there are many questions you may wish to ask but for now I must draw your attention to something else that happened yesterday."

The Order members shared confused glances. Dumbledore motioned for James and Sirius to come forward. Sirius took a deep breath. "Yesterday, Bridget Remus and I were spending the day with James and Lily. At about midday we were ambushed by Death Eaters." Everyone gasped in shock at this statement. Sirius continued, "A Death Eater had me and Bridget cornered when out of nowhere this seventeen year old girl comes and saves us. Along with her were a seventeen year old boy and a middle-aged man who turned out to be the girl's father."

James took over. "These people helped us fight the Death Eaters but what confused us was how this girl had fought. She had mage powers." At this point most people's eyes were popping out of their sockets.

"And then they gave us a shocking discovery," James wrapped up.

"Why don't we meet these people," Dumbledore suggested and he looked at the door as though expecting someone. The doors swung open and in came Remus Lupin. No one was really amazed by him. I mean, come on they'd seen him before. What everyone was gawking at were the three people that followed him. A carbon copy of James, a not-so-carbon copy of Bridget and what appeared to be an older version of Sirius.

Moody immediately jumped to his feet, wand in hand. "Is this some kind of joke? What is going on here?" he demanded. Most of the Order members agreed with him, several had also jumped to their feet and drawn their wands. Dumbledore took charge. "Alastor, calm down. Everyone, please lower your wands. These people mean us no harm."

The Order members that had raised their wands reluctantly lowered them. "Thank you. Now, why don't we let our newcomers introduce themselves," Dumbledore suggested.

The teenagers, however, were reluctant to disclose that piece of information. 'Sirius' had a feeling of what the reason was. It was one thing to give that fact to younger versions of your family, it was quite another to reveal it to hundreds of people – half of which they'd never met before. Eventually, he stepped forward. "As unbelievable as it may seem, I am Sirius Black. This lovely lady next to me is my daughter Leslie and this lad is my godson Harry Potter."

The silence that followed was similar to the silence that they received at Godric's Hollow. The only difference was that nobody fainted. Finally Frank Longbottom spoke up. "How is this even possible? There can't be more than one Sirius Black in the world and we're pretty sure that he doesn't have a fully grown daughter and godson."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Leslie said sarcastically. This was the moment of stupid questions that she had been dreading, but she might as well get it over with. "We are from the year 1997. We travelled back in time to save a few people, who they are, is not your business unless we choose to involve you. But since Dumbledore did take the time to call this meeting we might as well answer any questions that you may want to ask. So who's first?"

Alice stood up and faced her friends. "If what you say is true, you Lily and Bridget have some explaining to do!" To everyone's surprise she said it with a huge grin on her face. "Are you guys both pregnant?" she said excitedly. Lily and Bridget glanced at each other anxiously before planting smiles on their faces.

"OH MY GOSH!" While everyone in the room (or rather all the men) covered their ears with the fear that they'd lost their hearing, the women ran to Lily and Bridget and gave them bone-crushing hugs and discussed baby names, completely forgetting that the unborn kids already had names.

It was another ten minutes before Dumbledore calmed down all the women. By that time all the Order members had to leave with the usual instructions of keeping their eyes open and reporting any unusual activity. The time-travellers and their families were told to wait in his office for their instructions.

"It went better than I thought it would," Leslie reviewed, "At least no one asked the stupid questions I thought they would."

"Never mind the stupid questions, I could barely breathe with all those women crowding around me and touching my stomach. They should know there's nothing to touch if you're only a few days pregnant!" Bridget complained.

"Oh come on, babe. You know you liked being the centre of attention for once." Sirius smiled and put an arm around his wife.

"What are you talking about?" Bridget asked, "I'm always the centre of attention. When we were in school all the girls were jealous of me –except Lily and Alice."

Sirius scoffed. "Please, the only reason all the girls were green with envy was because you always had yours truly giving you all his attention."

Bridget suddenly stopped and gave him a death glare. "Are you saying that I'm not pretty enough to have all the female population be jealous of me?"

"Umm…no, I just meant-"

"You just meant what?"

"……."

"We're here." Remus announced. Sirius rushed off and immediately pretended to try and figure out the password to Dumbledore's office. Eventually James got fed up and took over. "Pumpkin Pasties." Leslie gave a start when she saw the gargoyle move. 'Sirius' put a reassuring hand on his daughter's shoulder and they group went into the headmaster's office.

------------------------------------------------

"As we know, our time-travel friends must be kept a secret lest Voldemort find out and foil their plans."

"Professor, we already know this," Leslie said, trying her best to keep from lashing out at Dumbledore's 'stating the obvious' sentence. "I'm hoping that this isn't all you've got to say to us."

"Actually Miss Black I summoned you here to tell you I've got the perfect disguise for you."

Everyone shared confused glances before Dumbledore continued. "Since Miss Black and young Mr Potter were due to start their last year at Hogwarts-"

"Harry was due to start his last year at Hogwarts," Leslie interrupted. "In case you don't remember I wasn't allowed to go to school."

"But if you had you would've been in the same year as Harry, am I right?" Leslie was about to respond to that sentence before Remus held her back. "Just let him finish."

"As I was saying, since you were both due to start you last year at Hogwarts I see no reason as to why you can't continue – or in Miss Black's case start – your magical education as seventh years."

Harry, who hadn't been expecting this, was happy that he could spend time in the place he called home. Leslie was astonished. All her life she'd dreamed and hoped for this moment but never had she thought that it would come true.

"But, sir, I don't know any basic spells. I've never even held a wand before. Are you sure I'd be ok at Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore smiled. "The students aren't due back for another three hours, if you all go to Diagon Alley now and purchase everything you need you could make it back for dinner and I'll introduce you to the school as exchange students from Salem Academy of Magic. Miss Black you are the daughter of two of some of the best students that Hogwarts has seen (Bridget and Sirius blushed at this compliment) I have no doubt that you'll do just fine. If you still have doubts I'm sure that some of your family members can tutor you in anything you find difficult."

Leslie was so happy that tears were welling up in her eyes. "Thank you, sir," was all she managed to say.

Dumbledore gave her another smile. "Now, let's get you all a portkey to Diagon Alley."

-----------------------------------------------------

"I think I'm going to be sick." Leslie stated. She did look very green indeed. Harry put a comforting arm around her. "Don't worry, Les, you'll get used to it."

The Gringotts carts hadn't been any fun for Leslie – despite that fact that both her fathers had been whooping in joy the whole ride. Not even the amount of gold that was in her family's vault had been enough to distract her.

"Come on sweetie," Bridget coaxed, "Let's go get you guys some Hogwarts robes. We'll go over the cover story on the way."

"What cover story?" 'Sirius' asked.

"You don't seriously think that your daughter is going to go to school and tell everyone that she's from the future!"

"No. I was just wondering," 'Sirius' lied. Truth be told he hadn't really thought about it.

"Ok, Leslie. You are Bridget's half-sister," James informed her, "The older Sirius is your father but your names are Simon and Leslie Campbell. Simon was offered a job in England and Leslie chose to come because she wanted to meet her family. That's your story."

"Also she's friends with Harry from school and she knows all about his situation and didn't want to be separated from her friend," Remus added.

"Why does she get to keep her first name?" 'Sirius' whined.

"Sirius isn't exactly a common name, Dad. People would ask questions," Leslie clarified.

"What about me? What's my story?" Harry asked.

"You're James' distant cousin so you can keep your first name and surname. Your parents just died in a Death Eater raid and James is your last living relative so he is now your guardian until you are of age," Lily informed her son.

The time-travellers nodded in understanding but 'Sirius' still whined at the unfairness of having to change his full name by the time they'd finished at Madame Malkin's and Flourish and Blotts. Leslie had had enough. "If you don't stop whining I won't let you come into Ollivander's and see me pick out my first wand!" That shut him up.

Ollivander's was just the same as when Harry first stepped in here and it still gave the impression of a very strict library. It was so quiet that everyone jumped when Mr Ollivander stepped out from the shadows. "I wasn't expecting anyone at this time of year," he frowned in confusion.

"Well, you see sir, we had a last minute arrangement. My half-sister is joining Hogwarts and her wands has snapped so we need a new one," Bridget explained.

Mr Ollivander didn't look like he believed Bridget's story but he didn't question it..

"Well then, Miss …"

"Campbell. Leslie Campbell," Leslie offered. Mr Ollivander nodded. He took her measurments and started to look for a wand that he thought would suit her. "Try this. Maple, 12 inches, one unicorn hair as its core." He gave Leslie the wand, but before she had even waved it, he took it away from her again. "Here, pine, 13 inches, phoenix tail feather."

This was the routine for five more wands and Leslie felt more downhearted with each wand that didn't chose her. Harry tried to reassure her and said that it was more or less the same for him, but Leslie couldn't help but wander if her grandmother had been right. What if she wasn't worthy to be a witch? "Aha! Try this one. Magnolia, 12 inches and a rather special core."

Leslie hesitantly took the wand. All at once she felt warmth spread to her fingers. She waved the wand and everyone gazed in awe at the trail of pure white light that it gave. Mr Ollivander was amazed. "Sir, you never told us what its core was," 'Sirius' said.

"That wand's core is the hair of a mermaid." Everyone in the room froze. Most thought that either Mr Ollivander was joking or that their ears needed testing. "Several years ago I was wandering by the ocean when I happened to come across a beached mermaid. I felt sorry for the poor thing so I put it back in the water. As a thank-you she gave me one of her hairs. I told her what I planned to do with it and she informed me that whoever came to own that wand would be able to do great and powerful things with it." Mr Ollivander explained. "Before she left she told me that she hoped the owner of this wand would be a good person out to change the world for the better."

Leslie paid seven galleons for her wand and the group took a portkey back to Dumbledore's office. Before meeting with the elderly wizard she asked everyone not to tell him her wand core. She privately felt that it should be kept between family only.

James, Lily, Remus, Bridget and Sirius left after they met with Dumbledore. The teenagers were hugged by their parents and their mothers warned them to stay out of trouble. 'Sirius' was going to stay in the private chambers and act as a substitute teacher whenever he was needed. He too hugged the kids goodbye and wished them luck at school. Harry and Leslie were waiting outside the Great Hall waiting for Dumbledore to introduce them.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you guys like this chapter! Keep the reviews coming I love to hear what you think :)**


	11. New Friends

**Disclaimer: I would like to say that I own everything you see here. But I don't so I can't. All Harry Potter characters belong to Ms Rowling (isn't she brilliant). I do however own the plot and a few OCs**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hogwarts students weren't exactly known for their patience when it came to meal times. That's why several kids were wondering what the reason for the delay of dinner time was. Then the Headmaster came to the front.

"I have an announcement I wish to make before we start our evening meal. We have two new students joining us from Salem Academy of Magic. May I please welcome Harry Potter and Leslie Campbell?" Harry and Leslie stepped into the Great Hall, aware that all eyes were on them. Harry, who was used to this, didn't give it much thought. Leslie kept an emotionless face but she felt as though her insides were squirming. Dumbledore continued his introduction speech. "Some of the older students may find them familiar as they are relatives of some other students that graduated two years ago. Now, let them be sorted."

Professor McGonagall pulled out a stool and the famous Sorting Hat. At this point Leslie felt as though her insides would explode. McGonagall put the hat on her first since her name was first alphabetically. 'So, we have a time-traveller among us. Hehe, don't worry your secret's safe with me. Now, where shall I put you? You are very smart, yes, you would do well in Ravenclaw but you've also a brave heart, one worthy of Gryffindor. I see plenty of determination to prove that you can handle yourself, you're very cunning and ambitious, you'll do very well in Slytherin. But there's doubt. Doubt that you really belong here…my, my, you are a very difficult person.'

'As long as I'm not in Slytherin I'll be fine,' Leslie thought.

'Yes,' the Hat agreed. 'You might be cunning and ambitious but your bravery and loyalty are more important to you. You'll do well in …'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table exploded into applause as Leslie joined her new house. Next Harry went up to the stool. The hat took just as much time sorting Harry as it did Leslie. Eventually the yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry seemed to sigh in relief and went and sat down next to Leslie.

Leslie was never starved in her lifetime, but she'd never seen this much food before. This was also the first time that she didn't have to cook her own meals. "Excuse me, would you please pass the potatoes?"

Leslie turned to meet the owner of the voice. Her next sight made her forget to breathe. It was a guy around her age. His eyes were a crystal blue and it made his milky white skin look slightly pink as though he'd just been out for a run. He definitely had the body of an athlete, toned, somewhat muscular. He had thick, wavy, dark brown locks that fell around his eyes and framed his face a little. It was his voice, however, that made Leslie's heart stop. It was deep husky and he had a heavy British accent. Leslie might've had feelings for Harry, but she was still a woman.

Harry was in deep conversation with two olive skinned boys with dark hair. The duo reminded him strongly of the Weasley twins (although these two boys were neither red-headed or brothers). Their names were Daniel and Christopher - or Dan and Chris for short.

Harry was about to introduce them to Leslie, but stopped short when he saw the goofy expression on her face as she looked at a dark-haired boy. Eventually she regained her ability to speak and move so she handed him the roast potatoes that were next to her. Leslie looked into the boy's eyes. "I – I – I'm …L-L-Le Le-"

"Leslie?" Harry offered. It seemed to snap Leslie out of whatever state she was in because she immediately stopped stuttering and went back to her confident self. The boy smiled. "Nice to meet you, Leslie. I'm Nathan. Nathan Gordon." Leslie let out a nervous giggle and turned tomato red. Nathan flashed her another smile and she went, if possible, even redder. Harry was sorely tempted to wipe that smile off Nathan's face. Fortunately, for Nathan, Chris and Dan called him over and asked him about his last school. Unfortunately for Harry it left Leslie available to talk to Nathan.

Nathan was, in Leslie's opinion, totally awesome. He was polite, funny and not to mention good-looking. "You look familiar," he commented. He considered her for a moment. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Bridget Marley by any chance?" he asked.

Leslie stuck to the cover story and told him that Bridget was her half-sister on their mother's half and the reason they looked sp alike was their mother's dominant genes. That was technically a lie since Leslie also bore a resemblance to her grandmother.

All through Leslie and Nathan's conversation Harry felt himself going green with envy. There was an angry animal inside him that wanted desperately to pounce on Nathan and rip his guts out for even looking at Leslie. "Hello? Harry, you there mate?"

"Huh? What?" Harry jumped. He turned and faced Chris. "Are you ok? We've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes?" Dan asked.

Five minutes! Leslie had been talking to that pretty-boy for five minutes! Harry was frantically plotting out possible situations involving Leslie and Nathan, all of which made him feel sick, before he snapped himself out of it and focused on his new friends.

"So enough about me, tell me about yourself," Leslie asked Nathan. The Gryffindor racked his brains for a story that would tell Leslie about himself, but unfortunately for Leslie he couldn't decide on one so he went into an entire history of his family, starting with his great-great-great-great-great (Leslie lost count of how many greats there were) grandfather. It turned out that even though he was polite, he loved the sound of his own voice and he hated missing out on even the tiniest detail of his stories. He still wasn't finished when the desserts appeared and took all of Leslie's will-power not to try and suffocate herself with her own ice-cream. Death by desserts was better than listening to one more word in a British accent. Actually death by Voldemort himself sounded good right about now.

"Excuse me, you're the new girl, right," said a voice. Leslie turned and saw three girls standing behind her. The tallest was slim, she had straight brown hair with black highlights that reached just below her shoulders she had dark eyes and she looked like someone that you wouldn't want to mess with. Next to her stood a shorter, slightly chubby girl with a friendly face that was covered in freckles. She had baby blue eyes and straight ginger hair. The last girl was taller than the other two. She too was slightly chubby and had a friendly face, but hers wasn't covered in freckles. Her eyes were green and she had very curly brown hair.

"Yeah, I'm the new girl," Leslie answered. It was the tall girl who had spoken. "Hi, my name's Lacey," said the tall girl, giving Leslie her hand to shake. Leslie took it. "We're meant to show you around the school," Lacey explained. She gave Leslie a meaningful look that clearly said 'Come with us if you want to escape him.' Leslie was only too happy to go with them. "Maybe I'll catch up with you later," said the heavy British accent as Leslie wandered off and sat far, far away from Nathan.

Leslie sighed in relief when she found her new seat. "Thanks. I don't think I could take another minute of hearing him speak."

"Don't mention it," Lacey said, "Everyone's been a victim to his voice at least once in their time at Hogwarts."

"It's usually his good looks that drag the girls in," commented the ginger-haired girl. "I'm Sofie by the way," she said, shaking Leslie's hand. "And I'm Helena," said the last girl. Unlike the other two she gave Leslie a friendly hug. Leslie hesitated a while before awkwardly patting her on the back "Well that's what my mother calls me, everyone else calls me Helly or Hels, but I prefer Helly," she added. Lacey shot Leslie a smile and explained, "She's the friendliest person in the school.". These girls seemed nice and fairly normal. Except for Helly and the hug thing.

"So what brings you and your friend to Hogwarts for your seventh year?" asked Sofie.

"Well my Dad had been offered a job here so we decided he would take it, I would enrol at Hogwarts to finish my education and find my birth mother. Harry's here because his parents were killed by Death Eaters just before we finished our sixth year and he wasn't of age so he came to live with his last living relative, his cousin." Leslie said, sticking to her cover story.

Her new friends looked at her with interest. "Did you ever find your mum?" Helly asked. Leslie nodded, thinking of Bridget. "But she wasn't the nicest person in the world," she added, thinking of her grandmother. "I did, however think my sister was a really nice person. Well, half-sister actually."

"Cool!" said Lacey. "Is she anyone we know? If you don't mind my saying, you look like someone but I'm not sure who."

"Yeah, my sister graduated from Hogwarts about two years ago. Her name's Bridget."

"Not Bridget Marley!" Sofie gasped. "Yep! That's my sister!" Leslie smiled.

"Oh my god! She's, like, amazing! She was one of the most popular girls at Hogwarts...when she was here!" Helly exclaimed. "Now it's me!"

Lacey looked at her friend and scoffed. "You wish!"

"But it's true," Helly remarked.

Lacey considered this. "Yeah."

"Anyway, Bridget had all the girls jealous when she bagged Sirius Black," Sofie added.

"Who could blame them?" Lacey said, "He was soo fit. He even had his own fan club. Not to mention he had that bad boy thing going on. I wonder what happened to him."

"I guess now's a good time to tell you guys that you're all talking about my brother-in-law," Leslie said cheekily. The looks on the girls' faces was priceless. It was all Leslie could do to stop from laughing.

"Are you telling me that Sirius Black, _the _Sirius Black! Heart-throb of Hogwarts, guy most likely to stay a bachelor is not only taken but MARRIED!" Helly all but yelled it out. Helly mumbled to herself, 'It's not fair.'Leslie smirked. It felt good to be the one who knew something.

"So what about you guys? What're your stories?" Leslie asked.

Lacey was a pure-blood. She lived with her mother and father and she had two brothers, Steve and Sammy. Steve was a fifth year in Ravenclaw and Sammy was a third year in Hufflepuff. Her parents were your typical stuck-up pure-blood fanatics and they worked hard to discriminate against anything they considered a 'filthy half-breed' so she hoped to work in the Ministry of magic and fight for the rights of all magical creatures, werewolves, vampires, giants etc. Her favourite subjects were DADA, potions and COMC.

Sofie was muggle-born. She lived with her mother and father. Her father was a lawyer and she wanted to work in the Department of Law Enforcement in the Ministry. Her mother was a doctor. Her favourite subjects were Charms and Divination (because she could catch up on sleep in there).

Helly was a half-blood. Muggle father, witch mother. She lived with her father since her parents were divorced. Her father was a journalist and he was always travelling, so he was rarely around when she came home for the summer. She hardly saw her mother because they didn't like each other. One of the reasons Helly hated her was for her name. She wanted to be a Auror. Her favourite subjects were Transfiguration,Charms, Herbology and DADA.

"Hey Leslie!" The four friends turned to see Harry coming towards them. "How was it with pretty British guy?" Harry said, smirking. He knew exactly why Leslie had stopped talking to him. Personally he couldn't have been happier with her decision. "Very funny, Potter. You know exactly why I stopped talking to the human yawn," Leslie replied.

"Human yawn? That's a good nickname for him. Sofie write it down," Lacey commanded. Sofie got out a quill and parchment and started taking notes. Leslie smiled at her new friend's actions. Harry found it amusing too. "I just wanted to say I'm going to the common room with Dan and Chris. See you later?"

"Yeah, you bet," Leslie replied. Behind her Helly coughed to get her attention. Leslie remembered her manners and introduced Harry to Lacey, Sofie and Helly. Harry shook each of their hands (Helly looked like she was ready to hug him) and went and followed Dan and Chris to the common room. After they left Helly let out a sigh of disappointment.

Lacey looked at her new friend. "So Leslie, what's the story behind you and Harry?" she asked in a teasing way. Even Helly and Sofie looked interested. Leslie blushed. "We're just friends," she answered. Her friends smiled knowingly, but they said nothing more on the subject.

--------------------------------------------

"Hey, Harry. What's up with you and Leslie?" Chris asked. Harry smiled and blushed. Chris was a great kid. He was funny, and although Harry hadn't known him that long Chris seemed like a great person. Dan was the more serious of the two but he knew how to take a joke and he had a great sense of humour. Both boys were pure-bloods, but they couldn't care less about blood lines. Dan's parents were both Aurors and they also didn't care about blood lines. Chris's family had a disagreement about the whole thing. His mother and younger sister, Camilla, didn't really care, but his father was as stuck-up as the rest of the pure-bloods and his older brother, Greg (who Chris called a kiss-ass) always followed what their father thought. Chris always said that if his father told Greg to jump off a cliff he would. Chris' father worked closely with the Minister of Magic and therefore had a high authority and made Chris' life a living hell.

"Leslie and I are just good friends," Harry answered Chris' question. Chris chuckled and put a friendly arm around Harry. "Dan, he says that he and Leslie are just good friends. Do you believe a word of that?" He asked Dan.

"Not a word."

The two olive-skinned boys laughed and led the way to Gryffindor Tower. Harry, of course, knew the way but to keep up the pretence of being an exchange student he pretended not to know where everything was.

Dan reached the portrait of the fat lady first and gave the password 'carpe diem'. The three boys sat down on the sofa. "So Harry, what's it like being James Potter's cousin?" Dan asked. Harry told them all that he knew so far about James Potter. Whenever he couldn't answer a question he just told them that he hadn't really spent that much time with his 'cousin' before the accident that had killed his parents.

Fifteen minutes later, Leslie, Lacey, Sofie and Helly entered the common room. "Where've you been?" Harry asked.

"The girls were showing me around the school. I'm definitely not going back to the dungeons if I can help it," Leslie remarked.

"Yeah, but you've gotta admit, it's fun to torture the more stupid Slytherins," Helly said. Lacey and Sofie were currently unable to comment as they had a severe case of the giggles. "What did you do?" Chris asked eagerly.

"We put water on the floor so they would trip and fall, then we cast the tickling hex on them. When we took it off we decided to change the colour of their robes." Sofie managed between laughs. "What colour are they now?" Dan asked with interest.

"Let's just say they'll be reluctant to go outside when it's sunny but it's just been raining," Leslie said. Harry had a mental image of Snape walking around in rainbow coloured robes. He did see the funny side of it, but it was mostly disturbing.

"So Harry, who're your friends?" Leslie asked. Harry introduced her to Dan and Chris. The girls stayed down for a few hours before Lacey, Helly and Sofie finally went upstairs declaring they needed their beauty sleep. Leslie decided to stay down a bit longer. Dan and Chris challenged Harry and Leslie to a game of Exploding Snap. The game went on 'til midnight when Dan and Chris finally went to bed yawning. When Harry and Leslie didn't go up to their respected dorms Dan had a sudden thought. 'Just friends,' he thought, 'we'll see about that.'

"Alright Les, why did you insist on staying up late?" Harry asked, quietly.

"I just wanted to ask you something. It'll only take a minute."

Harry's heart leapt at those words. Did this mean what he hoped it meant? "Harry…"

This was it. This was the moment when she told him how she really felt. This was the moment when they would declare their undying love for each other and… oh god, he sounded like such a love-struck teenaged girl. But this had to be what she wanted to talk about, right? He couldn't stop a smile slowly creep into his face.

"…Will you be my tutor?" Leslie asked. Harry's smile turned upside down. Now he was just utterly confused.

"Huh? What… what are you talking about, Les?" he asked, trying in vain to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"Well, I've been thinking," Leslie started.

"Are you ever not thinking?" Harry interrupted. He wasn't sure if he was joking or not. I didn't matter really because Leslie chuckled at his little joke.

"I've been think that I might need some help in catching up with certain subjects," Leslie continued, "I have no experience whatsoever with a wand. I'm used to doing wandless magic, most of which is my elemental magic, but I think it might be a bit suspicious if we supposedly went to the same school but you can do wand magic and I can't. And that's not it. What about things like Herbology and COMC? There's only so much you can learn from just reading."

"Hermione managed just fine," Harry commented. He wanted to be her tutor, it would mean spending more time with her, but he didn't want to appear too eager. Then again what did it matter, she knew how he felt about her.

"I know Hermione did just fine, but she was a theoretical learner. I don't believe in that method of learning. I believe in learning by doing. If I was a theoretical learner I wouldn't be talking to you right now."

Harry pretended to think about it. "What subjects do you think you'll need help in?" If he was going to act as though he wasn't too eager he might as well do it properly.

"Mainly Transfiguration, Charms, DADA and anything that requires a wand. I'm doing all the same subjects as you so if I see anything else I need help in I'd let you know."

"Would you need help in potions? Because I warn you that's not my best subject."

"No thanks, I'm fine for potions. Or do you not remember who made the potion that got us here in the first place?"

Harry suddenly had an idea. "Tell you what. I'll tutor you in anything that requires a wand and much more if you need help, and in return you help me with me potions," he proposed.

Leslie considered it. It was a small price to pay, and doing so meant that she would get to spend more time with him, not that she wanted to. Did she? "Deal." They both shook hands to seal the deal.

"Well we should go to bed now," Harry advised, "We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, that was chapter eleven. You know what to do. R&R and let me know what you think. I recently had to rewrite this because my friend Helly (who I based the character on) had a go at me about how I wrote her character. Anyways, review and let me know what you think :) **


	12. Conversations with yourself

**Hi! I rewrote this chapter. more on the next chapter since you might've just gone to the more recent update**

* * *

It was well after three in the morning. All the inhabitants of Hogwarts had long ago fallen asleep. But not all were sleeping peacefully. Sirius Black, or Simon Campbell as he would now be known as, had dreams plauged with long forgotten memories. Memories that evolved into nightmares of his loved ones. As he slept fitfully on the sofa in the living room of his private quarters, his subconcious delivered him a vision no man would ever want to glimpse.

_Dream_

_The dream hadn't started out badly. In the beginning he was laying in an open field, surrounded by nothing but open air, a few gorgeous flowers and bathed in the glorious sunlight. It was peaceful and relaxing. Two emotions he hadn't experianced in a long time. The open space felt so liberateing after spending years cooped up in Azkaban and then another year locked in his childhood home._

_Behind him Simon heard a childlike giggle. He sat up and looked around and spotted a little girl playing with a daisy chain that she was making. Everything about this girl screamed innocence, her rosy pink face was almost hidden in her long curly raven locks but her chocolate brown eyes stuck out the most of all her features. She was wearing white demimn overalls over a white short-sleeved t-shirt and her trainers were meant to be white but she had obviously gotten them muddy and grassed-stained from playing in the field. Simon smiled and leapt to his feet. He jogged to the girl and scooped her up into his arms. The little girl let out a high-pitched squeel as Simon spun her around in his arms. "Daddy! Let go!" she laughed, but Simon knew that if he did let go she would just be to be lifted up again. This little girl was his daughter, Leslie. How he knew that, he didn't know._

_Simon played with Leslie a while longer. He spun her around in his arms, chased her, played fetch with her as Padfoot and helped her make daisy chains. After a while little Leslie fell asleep, her head resting in his arms. Simon watched her like a hawk. But then he heard another noise behind him; a twig snapping and footsteps coming toward him and his child. Simon's auror instincts kicked in and he scanned the field for anything that seemed out of the ordinary. But it was a pleseant sight that greeted his eyes. _

_His wife and mother of his child, Bridget, was just standing there, looking as beautiful as she did on their wedding day. The daisy chain that Leslie had made earlier was tangled in her thick dark brown hair, her baby blue eyes shining out from the milky white skin of her face. What made her even more breath-taking was the simple white dress she wore. Simon momentarily forgot his daughter as he ran towards the wife that he had lost a long time ago. It would take him a long time to get to where she was. It was a very big field and Bridget was standing at the other side. But when Simon was in the middle of the field, an equal distance away from his wife and his daughter, dark clouds blocked the sun._

"_DADDY! HELP ME!" Simon's heart started beating one undred times a minute when he heard the sound that no parent wished to hear. He turned his neck so fast he almost sprained it. There was no plesant sight to greet his dark eyes this time. There, exactly where he had left her, was his little Leslie and behind her was an army of Dementors. The small girls's face was covered in tears of fear and she glanced around at the frightning monsters that were slowly closing in on her. Leslie let out a scream of terror and buried her face in her arms, hoping that the scary creatures would just go away. When they didn't she scanned the field for her father, screaming for him, begging him to come and save her. _

_Simon was almost rooted to the spot in fear. He knew better than most people the effects of those things and the last thing he wanted was for a little girl who couldn't be any older than five to feel the pain that they brought. As he made a run back to his daughter he heard Bridget cry out in pain. Simon did a repeat of turining round very quickly he almost hurt himself (again). Bridget wasn't any safer than Leslie. She was surrounded by several Death Eaters, all of which had her under the Cruciatus curse. Every one of her cries was high-pitched and it made Simon's hair stand on end. Or was that was Leslie's screams were doing to him? _

_Simon was torn. His wife and baby girl needed him but they were both so far away. If he were to save one he would lose the other. He looked at Leslie. The poor defenceless girl was paralysed in fear, tears were pouring freely down her face as she rocked herself back and forth, begging her father to come and save her and crying even more when she just saw him standing there and not moving. Then Simon turned to looked at his wife. She was in so much pain and as each curse hit her she cried out in agony and begged the Death Eaters to stop and screamed for someone, anyone, to save her. When she saw Simon she called out to him, yelling at him to save her baby girl. Simon ignored her, he couldn't lose her again. But he was now rooted to the spot. He looked between each girl, wondering how the hell he was supposed to save them. _

"You can only save one_," a voice whispered. Simon's eyes darted round, trying to find the owner of the sinister voice. There was no one else around. Somehow the voice was only in Simon's head. "What do you mean!?" he yelled at the bodiless voice. "_You can only save one,_" the voice repeated. "_Make up your mind. Who shall it be? Your wife or your daughter?_"_

"_How do you expect me to make a choice like that?!" Simon yelled. _

"_SIRIUS!" _

_Simon did yet another fast turn as he faced his wife, praying that the situation hadn't gotten any worse. His prayer, however, went unanswered. He was just in time to witness Bridget's dying breath. As she passed on the Death Eaters vanished, then so did she. Simon gasped out in horror as his beloved wife vanished into thin air, but the child's screams brought him back to reality as he ran full speed towards his daughter. As he got closer, the Dementors backed further away and Leslie's screams died down. But when Simon got there, there was no scared little girl no older than five dressed in white. Instead, standing in her place was a seventeen year old woman, wearing dark denim jeans and an ebony black tank top and over that a leather jacket, equally as black as her shirt. Her white muddy trainers had turned into black high-heeled boots and her curly raven hair was now waist-length and matted. When he was five feet in front of her Leslie looked at her father with such venom. That cold look made Simon stop in his tracks. He observed the sudden changes in his daughter. Her eyes were no longer warm and radiating innocence. They were cold, hard and they showed nothing but apparant hate towards him._

"_Leslie..." Simon took a step towards her but Leslie backed away from him. The cold, venomous look never left her eyes._

"_How could you?" She spat. "You left me all alone." She took a step toward Simon, never once taking her eyes off him. "You abandoned me! You left me to die!"_

"_It wasn't like that," Simon tried to reason, "I didn't mean to-"_

"_DON'T lie to me! You just stood there and watched me suffer! Don't you dare try and deny it!" Leslie took slow dangerous steps towards the man that was her father. "Let's see how you like it! Let's see how like being in a death situation but the only person around, the one person you could always count on leaves you to suffer!" _

_Leslie took yet another step towards Simon and stretched out her hand. There was a fresh ball of fire on it. "I tried, you know. I tried to be strong for you, I waited for you to save me from my darkness. I tried soo hard to be strong, to fight it, to survive, but as usual you waited 'till last minute, whennit was too late to do anything...this is for what you did to me." _

_Simon backed away, pleading with Leslie to listen to him, to understand what his situation had been. But the young mage wouldn't listen. She just prepared to throw the deadly flame._

"_NOOO! LESLIE PLEASE!!"_

"DAD! WAKE UP!! PLEASE, WAKE UP!! THIS ISN'T FUNNY NOW GET UP, YOU'RE SCARING ME!!"

Simon jerked himself awake, drenched in cold sweat. It had all been a dream, a nightmare. His eyes darted round the room and he found Leslie, dressed in baby blue pyjama pants and a black tank top which said 'angel' on it. Her eyes didn't have the cold venomous look in them. Only love, fear and concern shone throught them, which made Simon feel relived. Simon took several deep breaths and forced himself to try and calm down. He wasn't succesful but at least there was air coming into his lungs.

Leslie muttered words of comfort to her father as he relaxed. Then she went to the sink in the bathroom and got him a glass of water. "Dad, what happened? You were screaming bloody murder when I came in. You kept yelling mine and mum's names."

Simon gulped down the cool liquid and said nothing. He couldn't even bear to look Leslie in the eye. How do you tell your daughter that you dreamed that she hated him so much she wanted to kill him?

"Dad. Please, talk to me," Leslie begged, desperation etched into her voice. Simon's eyes locked onto hers. "Leslie, did you hate me?" He may as well just get it overwith.

"Why would I hate you?" Leslie asked.

"Because I practically abandoned you!" Simon said loudly, tears forming in his eyes. "I mean, you grew up abused and alone,not knowing how to control your powers and not knowing a thing about your parents. When I broke out of Azkaban my first priority should've been you, but Iwent and tried to fulfill me need for revenge!" Little droplets were now falling freely on Simon's face. He reached out and cupped Leslie's face in his hand. "And now look at you. You've grown up to become an amazing young woman, regardless of your childhood, you're more powerful than any mage your mother ever described and you're the one that got us here. You became that all by yourself, you have no idea how proud I am that you've grown to be exactly what your mother and I wanted you to be but...I should've been the one to help you get there." Simon couldn't take looking his little girl in the eye anymore. He buried his face in his hands and cried.

Leslie was lost for words. She had no idea that her father felt like he'd abandoned her. "Dad, look at me."

She forced her father to look her in the eye. "Look, it's not like you deliberately left me on my grandmother's doorstep thinking 'I hope you have a rotten life'. And if you hadn't gone to save Harry you would be breaking a promise you made to your best friend."

"But, sweetie, don't you get it! By keeping a promise to James I broke a promise to Bridget!" Simon cried. "I swore to her on her deathbed that I would always protect you, watch out for you, be there for you. And what did I do? I got myself landed in Azkaban. I didn't even think 'Oh my god! Where's my daughter' after I escaped on the Hippogriff, I didn't even try to find you." Simon buried his face in his hands once more. "I'm such a failiure."

Simon fell apart and sobbed onto his child's shoulders. Leslie didn't try to stop him. She couldn't help but admire this man that was her father. He had literally been through hell and back and had always seemed so resiliant acording to Harry. He'd told her that Simon had always been there for him, trying to make up for all the years he had missed and while Leslie was both happy for Harry and envious of his relationship with her father, she knew that what Simon was doing was unhealthy. Leslie knew better than most people that burrying your feelings only lead to them getting worse until you eventually lashed out at anyone who tried to help you. Simon went from losing his wife to raising a baby as a single parent. After his best friends had been brutally murdered in thier own home he didn't allow himself to grieve. He went to track down their betrayer. Some might say that he would've had time to grieve in Azkaban due to all the bad memories that were flowing around, curtosy of the Dementors, but who really wants to mourne the loss of their family and friends when all they'll have left of them is your worst memories? No, all Simon had in Azkaban was the thought of revenge. After his escape he was the most-wanted man in the wizarding world, forever running from the hands of the Ministry and soon afterwards he met his temporary demise at the Veil. Leslie could safely say that his grieveing date had been long due. So she didn't protest when he fell apart like a chhild. She offerd him comfort and waited paitiently for his tears to cease.

After five minutes they did. Leslie looked down and found Simon asleep in her arms. With a smile, she gently laid him down on the sofa and covered him with the blanket. Crying took a lot of energy, but it did people a lot of good. Unable to stay awake for much longer she eventually settled in Simon's grasp and fell asleep.

* * *

"He had a nightmare?" Sirius asked his future daughter.

"Yeah, it sounded pretty bad. He kept screaming mine and Bridget's names and at the end he kept begging me to try and understand something," Leslie informed her younger father as she packed her schoolbag for her first day at Hogwarts.

Sirius had come by early to give Simon some things to keep him occupied during the day, when he found Leslie asleep in his arms. After gently waking them up, Simon went to wash his face nad Leslie informed Sirius of the condition in which she'd found his future self.

Sirius pondered on this new information for a while before turning to Leslie. "Hey! What were you doing here in the middle of the night anyway?"

"My new roomates are too talkative for my liking," Leslie answered simply. "In the end I had to leave Gryffindor tower to get some peace."

She stopped when she saw a disturbing look on Sirius' face. "And no, they were not in shortie pyjamas and having pillow fights!"

Sirius gasped. "Go wash your mouth with soap, young lady!" He commanded with a cross look on his face. Leslie merely gave him a look that said 'Young lady? I'm three years younger than you!' Sirius read the look and immediately wiped the look off his face.

"So...umm...why are you telling me anyway?" He asked, clearly trying to change the conversation. Leslie decided to grant him his wish. But just this once.

"I want you to go and talk to him about it."

"..."

"Come on Sirius, this way you can be prepared for whatever the future might throw at you and Dad can talk to someone he that he knows is definately not going to judge him on the dream."

"...Can't you just get Bridget or Remus or... anyone besides me to do it. I think it'll just be wierd if he's technically talking to himself."

Leslie took a deep breath and wondered how she could explain this to him in words that he would understand. "Look, he's not going to talk to Mu- Bridget because she was in the dream too, he won't talk to Remus or James because, let's face it, is it really something that you would do?"

Sirius reluctantly nodded. "I'm telling you, you're the right person for the job. Whenever you get mad at yourself the only person who is able to convince you that it's not your fault is yourself. Did you understand any of that?" Leslie summed up.

Sirius thought about it. "Surprisingly...yes, it does make sense. In an odd sort of way."

Leslie smiled, then gave him a pleading look. Her eyes went large and strongly resembled a kitten. Sirius didn't stand a chance. "Alright, alright I'll do it."

Leslie did a little happy jump and gave Sirius and bone-crushing hug as a thank you. Then she saw the time.

"Oops! I've gotta run! So I'll see you later and let me know how it went, unless he tells you this in confidence in which case don't tell me how it went be just let me know how he's doing." With that she ran out the door and sped towards the great Hall to try and get some breakfast.

Sirius was mildly surprised at her last words. "Geez, you'd think I didn't know how to have a heart-to-heart talk with myself." He paused for a second. "Wait... what?!"

* * *

Simon lay on the bed in his private quarters staring at two pictures. In one hand he had a picture of him and Bridget as teenagers, just graduated from Hogwarts. They were sitting by the lake, Simon had his arms around Bridget's neck and he occasionally would tickle her under her chin. Bridget would laugh at this point and the they would share a chaste kiss before the whole scene played again. If he remembered corectly, James had taken this picture.

In the other hand he had a picture on himself as a twenty-year-old man and in his arms was a three-month-old baby girl. Leslie couldn't seem to decide if she was awake or not as her eyes kept opening and shutting. Lily had scolded him, saying that Leslie should be asleep, but Simon's fatherly instincts told him that the young baby was merely blinking too hard because she found it amusing. He later turned out to be right but no one could fathome how anyone could find such an activity amusing.

He heard the door open and saw his younger counterpart come in. "Shouldn't you be at work?" Simon asked, looking back at the photographs.

"You might remember that Mad-eye Moody is the Head of my department. He gave me and James the day off to try and 'get our heads around our unique situation'. I suppose we have you to thank for that."

Sirius sat down next to Simon and looked at the pictures. "Is that our graduation?" he asked. Simon nodded.

"It's one of the few pictures Leslie had of her. Of the both of us." He then showed Sirius the one of him and his baby. "I think this one was taken when she and Harry had their first official playdate. Lily convinced me to have a picture of just the both of us." He paused and smiled at the fond memories of the future generation of Marauders. "They got along like two peas in a pod, they were inseperable. Kinda like us and James, only they were the opposite gender. Lily absolultely adored her, she became a mother to her. Remus would always tell her that she was the most special of all the Marauders because she was the first girl, James would always encourage her to play pranks on me, but I was just there for her. I would tell her stories about her mother and how much I wished that she'd lived to see her grow up.

"I think we all had the most fun after the kids' first birthday. I gave Leslie a present to 'give' to Harry and James did the same. As a thank you Leslie gave him a little kiss on the cheek. We were even more astonished when he gave her one back. Me and James got excited, saying that we would be in-laws one day and how many grandkids we would have. Remus and Lily told us that they would not agree to an arranged marirage for their goddaughter and, in Lily's case, son. But we could tell that they wanted it just as badly as we did. I never did notice that Peter was never around until after... that night."

Sirius remained silent throughout the telling of his possible future. But he wasn't here for a fortune telling. He was here to help...himself?

"Hey, listen. I'm just going to get to the point and let you know, Leslie told me you had a nightmare."

Simon looked at Sirius and smiled a ghost of a smile. "We always were impatient weren't we?"

Sirius looked sadly at the pathetic mess he had become. Yes, he was aware that he was judging himself - which was the last thing he needed - but it was the truth. Leslie was right, he was just the man for the job, he needed to save Simon from himself.

"Look mate, she's worried about you, and quite rightly too (**an/ hey that rhymes**) you're her father, you're the only person she's got left it's only natural that she'd want to help!" Sirius argued.

"She's already done more than enough for me. I don't want to drag her down into my world, she's too innocent for that!"

Sirius made a noise between a scoff and a chuckle. "Innocent? Leslie is anything but innocent. Ingnore who her parents are, that girl has gotten into as much trouble as the Marauders and Bridget's little group put together and she's come out of it with only a few scratches and she pulled herself back to her feet and learnt from her mistakes," He then stopped and remembered what he was here to talk about.

"Why aren't you talking to anyone about this? Trust me, it'll help. If not to Leslie then why not Bridget? Or Remus? Maybe even James if it helps. I don't know, the point is that if there's anything my friends have taught me over the years it's that talking helps," Sirius coaxed.

Simon scoffed. "Please, you know me better than anyone, is talking something I do easily?"

"Then talk to me," Sirius offered. "Think about it, this way you're talking to someone and at the same time you're not really talking...if that makes sense? Anyway, this'll also be good for me...it can prepare me for what might happen and it'll save me from making any mistakes in raising my daughter!" Sirius was begging at this point. He had grown fond of the young girl that was so much like both him and his wife and the last thing he wanted was for his future baby to go through the same horrrors a second time. It seemed Simon could tell what he was thinking, and he agreed with...himself.

He reluctantly told Sirius about the nightmare, the horror he felt when he saw his loved ones in danger, the feeling of helplessness he'd felt when he realissed that he couldn't help them both, the harshness of hearing his wife tell him to save their baby girl but he reluctance to do so for fear of losing her again and finally the terror when his daughter turned on him in revenge. As Sirius listened on he too started to feel the same fear that his older self felt.

The two men – or one man, however you want to look at it – sat in silence. Simon felt a bit better now that he'd got something off his chest, but now he had something else to do.

"Sirius, I want you to do something for me." Sirius nodded to show he was listening. "We don't know if we'll be able to save everyone, including Bridget. If, Merlin forbid, we don't succed in saving her then promise me this; don't let Leslie down! She is the most important thing in what little life I have left, even more important than Harry. Promise me that you will be there every day of her life. Every birthday, every Christmas, the day she gets her Hogwarts letter, the day she leaves for Hogwarts, the day she gets her first boyfriend, every day! Promise me!"

Sirius looked at Simon and smiled. He hadn't expected anything less from that promise, after all it was something that he would do. "I swear on everything I hold near and dear, including the Marauders, that I will keep my daughter happy and healthy and I will be there for her through all the steps of life."

* * *

"So he's in there having a conversation with himself?" Harry asked after Leslie told him what had happened. Right now the two of them were sitting in Potions making Veritaserum. Actually Leslie was doing most of the work, Harry was just cutting a few things and occasionally Leslie would let him stir.

"Yeah. I feel really bad for leaving, though. You should've seen him, he looked so...defeated. He was so convinced that he was the world's biggest failiure, nothing I said could convince him otherwise," Leslie said while she added more ingredients.

"Well then you definately sent in the right person to talk to him," Harry commented, "Whenever I went through a guilt phase I always convinced myself that I was 100 per cent responsible. It's kinda like reverse phsycology. You know you should become a phsycologist," he added as an afterthought.

Leslie smiled. "Yes, but this is a very unique situation so I don't think I'd do very well unless I took my clients to the past every time."

"Hey Les!" someone called out, not too loudly.

Leslie turned and saw Helly and Sofie. Lacey was in a different class "Hi, what's up?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"We're totally lost. Help!" Helly begged. Leslie had to laugh, the bewildered look on Helly's face was hilarious. She went over to help her friends and Harry was left with precise instructions to not mess up their potion. Harry fought back the urge to yell at her that he was not an idiot.

* * *

**Go on, push the button!**


	13. Ambush on the Hogwarts Express

**Finally! The next chapter is up! Thanks to anyone who reviewed but I expect more than three reviews befor I update again! I rewrote the last chapter, nothing major, but you might want to look at it if you're interested. I know I said I'd try and post often but I got busy with this other story i was writing. If any of you are Yu-Gi-Oh fans you might want to check it out.**

**Anyway, I've bored you enough, on with the story!**_

* * *

_

Decmeber 15th 1979

Christmas was usually a time for relaxation and leaving most of your stress and worries behind. Unfortunately for two pregnant women this was one gift they weren't going to get. Lily Potter was currently bending over a toilet for what felt like the thousandth time that day and frankley, she was getting sick of being sick. She finished her morning sickness routine and wandered downstairs where she found James in the kitchen looking at her with worry.

"Lily, honey, why don't you take a break? It'd probably do the both of you some good," her husband suggested.

Lily forced a smile onto her face. "I know but I want to make this special for my son and my goddaughter. If what they say is true, this is the first Christmas they'll have spent with their family."

James smiled and kissed his wife on the forehead. He knew she couldn't be discouraged and she wouldn't let him help. After making her promise that she would rest as soon as she was done he left her to finish decoration the living room.

* * *

Lily wasn't the only one stressing out about the holidays. Bridget was suffering from the same morning sickness but since she and Lily had agreed to spend the holidays at Potter Manor she had no need to decorate the apartment which she and Sirius shared. She did, however, need to pack.

As the mother-to-be looked around the living space for anything they might need, Bridget observed her home and she noticed just how small their apartment really was. She felt her stomach where the small baby girl was growing and Bridget knew that this was no place to raise a baby.

"Bridge...come on, we need to go and pick the kids up," said Sirius as he poked his head through the door. Bridget closed the trunks and followed her husband as he apparated to King's Cross Station.

* * *

"I still can't believe you can't come and visit over the holidays! It's gona be soo boring without you guys," Sofie whined for the millionth time.

"Don't worry Sof , I'll write to you everyday. God know I'm going to need it with Steve and Sammy driving me crazy. I swear they do it on purpose. What am I saying...of course they do!!" Lacey stated making all the girls fall over laughing.

Leslie had actually met Steve on a Hogsmeade trip and she had to admit... he was a bit odd. They guy was random and he never stood still for too long. Then again all the friends she had made at Hogwarts were slightly crazy, Lacey was the least crazy but Helly and Sofie were like two-year-old who were high on sugar. Actually it was more Helly than Sofie because Soife was only ever that hyper when Helly was around.

The train ride home was mainly filled with pointless gossip which allowed Leslie to feel like a normal girl for once.

Suddenly the Hogwarts Express rattled, shook then just came to a halt altogether. Everyone onboard froze. Some of the older kids poked their heads out of their compartments and looked around to see what was going on.

Helly looked down at her watch. "We can't be there yet? We're nowhere near the place of the normal people!"

Leslie looked at her with a surprised expression etched on her face. "What?" Helly protested.

"So this is basically your homeland isn't it?" Leslie asked sarcastically. What she hadn't expected was for Helly to answer 'yes'.

At this point, Sammy, Lacey's youngest brother, came bursting into their compartment squeeling in fright. The scared third-year latched himself onto Sofie and clung to her with all his strength. Sofie gave him a comforting hug and reassured him that it would all be ok.

Sammy wasn't the only one who went into a compartment with older students in it for protection. The corridor was filled with panicked younger students, ranging from first to half the fourth years, running around like headless chickens trying to run from danger. The only problem was that no one knew if they were in danger or not.

Then Leslie's senses went haywire. Her head started pounding and her fingers were twitching as though they knew something big was about to happen and they were preparing themsleves to conjure a ball of fire. The young mage stood up and went to the front of the train to find out what was going on.

Harry found her in the mess of frightened students. The two shared a brief look and nodded. They both procceeded to the front carriage while their friends helped the prefects to round up the younger students and try and gain some control over the situation.

When they did reach the driver's compartment, however, Leslie faltered. "Harry...I don't want to go in there. I think something bad has happened. Something very,very bad."

If Harry was confused he didn't show it. He only reached for the door handle and yanked the door open. Now he wished he'd listened to Leslie. There, still sitting in his seat, was the driver. His eyes were still wide open in terror and there was blood oozing from his left ear, slowly dripping down the side of his pale white face. Leslie forced herself to look down and then she saw that his arms were akwardly wrapped around his body which made the sight of him even more ghastly. Leslie couldn't take it anymore. She turned away and vomited in the corridor. Harry didn't move at all. He just stood there in shock at what he was witnessing. Then something inside him clicked. It wasn't safe in the Hogwarts Express, not for him, not for Leslie, not for anyone. They had to get them out.

Harry dragged Leslie away since the poor girl had just frozen and made his way determindly down the corridor. "Everyone, get back to your compartments! No one must pass through these corridors on their own, older students must protect the younger students and for the love of Merlin WILL SOMEONE PLEASE CONTACT THE MINISTRY AND GET SOME AURORS DOWN HERE!!!"

Dan and Chris approached their friends. "What is going on!" Chris demanded.

"The drivers dead, there are no grown-ups on board this train," Harry stated in his leader voice. Leslie could only nod in agreement as she was still shook up over the sight of a dead person. She hadn't seen anything like that since she'd killed Mike.

Dan and Chris froze in shock before informing the Head Boy about the situation. He was shocked too but he immediately went about informing the Minstry and calling for help.

Suddenly the train shook violently, like an earthquake was occuring, and most people found themselves aquainted with the floor. If the younger students were panicking before, that was nothing compared to what they were doing now. The first years were screaming and crying for their parents and the second and third years were convinced that they were going to die. This only set off another wave of panic and soon all the younger years were running around the train looking for a place where they thought they could hide safely.

Sammy had found his older sister and he now wouldn't let her go. Steve was just staying close to them but he too was pretty scared. Helly and Sofie were just clinging to each other like their lives depended on it. What made the situation even more terrorizing was that no one had attcked them directly yet and no one knew what was going on. Was this the plan? To scare them to death?

Leslie still had that itching feeling in her fingers and, despite everything, it was driving her insane. What did it mean? Finally she couldn't stand it any longer.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lacey demanded, her little brother, Sammy, still clinging to her waist.

"I'm going to find out what the hell is going on."

"Are you crazy? You could get killed out there, it's much safer to stay in the train," Helly cried.

"If I stay in here without knowing what the problem is I'm going to go crazy," Leslie argued, pulling the door open. As soon as she stepped outside she had to dodge a jet of red light headed in her direction. If they thought the situation had been bad before, that was nothing compared to the fear they now felt as they witnessed who had caused the train to stop. Death Eaters were surrounding the Hogwarts Express.

Unfortunately one of the younger students had seen who was outside and felt the need to yell out this information at the top of his lungs. Now even some of the older students were starting to panic.

Leslie observed as most of the occupents of the train ran up and down its corridors, yelling at the top of their throats that they were all going to die and they would never see their families again. Leslie had had enough of this. She put her index finger and her thumb in her mouth and blew a loud shrill whistle. Immediately, everyone froze.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?!?! At the first sign of danger the first thing you do is run around like mindless monkeys? What kind of witches and wizards are you?"

"There are Death Eaters surrounding this train," a sixth year answered, "Excuse me for not wanting to stay here and die!"

"Well, if you carry on running around like your head is on fire then, believe it or not, you are more likely to get killed," Leslie scolded. "Don't you see, you're doing exactly what they want you to do. The reason they haven't attacked us yet is because they love to torture their victims with fear. If we stay calm and use our head then we have a much better chance of surviving until the Ministry sends some Aurors to help us."

Harry could see that some of the students were reluctant to put their lives on the line and he felt anger at their selfishness. Luckily for them their new friends came to their aid.

"She's right you know," Chris stated "The longer we hang around here doing nothing but waiting for someone to rescue us the more chance the Death Eaters will have of killing every single one of us on this train."

"Some of you want to be Aurors after you leave school," Helly added. "Did you really think that it would just be paperwork and doing nothing? We're in the middle of a WAR, people, and things like this are going to happen sooner or later and we can't do anything about that. What we can do is fight them and hope that we survive.

"If we don't, the least we can do is take several Death Eaters to Hell with us!" Sofie added with a determined look on her face.

"And what about all you muggle-borns and half-bloods?" Lacey asked rhetorically. "You are some of the biggest targets! Don't you want to prove You-Know-who wrong and show his minions that you are worth more than they give you credit for? Because I have Defence lessons with some of you and you are amazing at what you do."

The train gave another almighty jolt and more people found themselves on the ground. This didn't sway the unwavering teenagers set on helping their friends. "So what do you say? Are we going to stay here and hide like scared children? Or are we going to protect ourselves and show those evil bastards who's boss?" Dan finished.

Leslie and Harry felt tremendous grattitude towards their friends. Harry was strongly reminded of those who had come to the Minstry with him at the end of his fifth year. He missed his friends so much, but he had found other friends who were just as loyal as them and who would also fight alongside them. Leslie just smiled at them, and felt endless happiness that she had finally found true friends whome she could count on. Niether of the time-travellers noticed that outside the Death Eaters were slowly inching closer and closer to the train.

* * *

"Where are they? They should've been here ages ago?" Bridget asked anxiously. What worried her even more was that Simon had arrived before the train. Simon had been taking care of some last minute business with Dumbledore, which was why he didn't board the train. Instead he had flooed directly from the Headmaster's office to platform 9¾ with all his stuff.

"Bridget, you need to calm down," Sirius suggested. "I'm sure everyone's fine. Maybe the train just broke down and they're having a hard time fixing it?"

"I'm not so sure," Simon put in. Sirius sent him a death glare that clearly said 'not helping'. "Call it father's instinct," Simon continued, "But I just have a feeling that something's not right."

This sentence had the worst timing for at that moment James and Sirius got a call from the Ministry. The news made their blood go cold.

"James, what's wrong? What happened?" Lily asked.

"...We're on it," James agreed. Lily was annoyed.

"James Harold Potter you can't leave now! Leslie and Hary might be hear any minute now!"

"They won't be here unless someone goes and helps them!" James yelled.

"What do you mean?" Simon asked.

"There was an attack on the Hogwarts Express. Death Eaters." With that James and Sirius disapperated, leaving two pregnant women and a man from the future standing there in shock.

* * *

Almost 30 minutes had passed since anyone had made any action. But still, nothing was happening; no Death Eaters were attacking, but no Aurors were arriving either. Harry was all too aware that the Death Eaters outside were getting closer and closer to them. There were students ranging from fifth to seventh years sationed at entrances and in the compartments to protect the younger students when the time came and Steve, Dan and Chris were desperately waiting for any word from the Ministry.

Leslie was pacing the corridors anxiously, waiting, hoping for her father to come. Harry had to admit that even he was starting to worry. Several students who were more advanced in DADA were itching to start shooting curses but even hot-tempered Leslie had agreed that they shouldn't make the situation any worse. As the Hogwarts motto said; never tickle a sleeping dragon. There were several baby dragons being ordered by an even bigger dragon outside.

Then out of nowhere, the train gave another almighty jolt making half the student body fall to their knees. "I swear, the next time I find myself on the floor I am going to go out and kill those Death Eaters myself!" Harry heard Lacey curse. In the background he faintly heard Leslie and Steve chuckle.

Leslie had stopped pacing and she was now keeping a look-out on their captors. She could make out a crowd of black cloaks all huddled together, obviously plotting something, but what? What else could they do besides scare them even more than they already had?

Then a second year yelled out, not in fear, but in relief! He had seen people apparating nearby and nnone of them had any masks on. The Aurors had arrived.

But then the train gave yet another almighty jolt, but this one was much, much worse. Then the whole train started to shake. A hysterical first year started screaming something about earthquakes and Harry couldn't help but wonder if she was right. Suddenly the train stopped shaking and most were filled with the feeling that they were... floating? Leslie struggled to her feet and looked out the window. The sight that met her almost made her faint, they were floating! The entire train had risen above the railway and was hovering about five feet above it. From her position, Leslie could see that it was the combined efforts of all the Death Eaters that had enabled the train to rise this high and still the train kept on rising.

* * *

James and Sirius couldn't believe their eyes. They knew that Death Eaters had been holding children hostage but they really didn't see the point in levitating a train above the train tracks. At some point Sirius had even commented that they might be losing their touch. But then, one Death Eater stood forward and addressed the Aurors.

"You will all back away or we will all let the train go," he stated.

"But isn't that what we want?" Sirius whispered to James. The messy haired wizard had to agree with his friend. What was the point in this exercise?

But as though to prove his point, the Death Eater signaled to his group exactly how they would 'let the train go'. The crowd of Death Eaters just suddenly dropped their levitation spells and the Hogwarts Express came flying down to the ground from twenty feet in the air.

"NO! Don't!" James cried the second he realised what the point of the exercise was. His son was in there and he'd be damned if he let anything happen to him before he was even born.

Luckily the Death Eater ordered his comrades to start the levitation spells again. The train stopped just feet from the ground and then it started rising, again.

* * *

Inside the Hogwarts Express all the students felt the sudden drop and Leslie figured out what the Death Eaters intended to do. She relayed the message to her friends but unfortunately Helly started to panic and she set off the rest of the first years and some of the second years.

"Typical," Harry muttered. "Help always arrives at last minute!"

Despite the situation, Leslie chuckled. Harry smiled at her. Instantly the train shook again and somehow the time-travel duo knew that the train was rising again. They shakily got to their feet and glanced out the window. They caught sight of their younger fathers and for a while felt themselves relax slightly. They allowed themselves the childish fantasy that when their fathers were here they would fix everything. But then their experiance caught up with them. No one could help them, they had to help themselves. But how?

* * *

"What are you going to gain from holding our children hostage!?" Sirius demanded, ignoring Moody when he told him to stay out of it. The Death Eater chuckled.

"The Dark Lord requires an audience with Albus Dumbledore. You will grant him that audience unless you wish to see the future of the Wizarding World squished under the wieght of this train," he waved his wand in the direction of the train as he said this and Sirius felt a sudden urge to wipe the grin off his face. But he couldn't, not if he wanted to save his future daughter.

* * *

Harry suddenly had an idea.

"Les, how much can you lift with your telekinetic abilities?"

"I've been training with Bridget every other week, so about as much as a very heavy person, why?"

Harry looked around the train. There were people crowding every compartment, so not one was empty. But it meant that the toilets would be empty.

"We're going to have another training session. We need to get you to lift several people at once..."

* * *

**Well that's chapter 13. Now come on, people, that button is feeling left out! Why don't you press it and make it feel loved?**


	14. The Ambush continues

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise. That honour belongs to JK Rowling**

* * *

It was deathly silent in every single compartment. No one dared to make any sound as though it would force the Death Eaters to drop them again, only this time they wouldn't let them back up. The older years tried their best to calm down the younger ones, which was a hard task in itself because they too were panicking. 

Lacey and Steve were still in the driver's compartment, trying their hardest not to look at the body, and trying to find a way to get everybody out and down safely.

"How high up do you reckon we are?" Steve asked his sister.

"Hard to say. I'd estimate about...ten feet and climbing. I can still feel us moving upwards."

"Can't we just levitate everyone down?" Helly suggested.

"We could, but then who'd levitate us down? Besides, the Death Eaters would see kids floating in the air and who knows what they'd do then," Lacey thought about their options. "Our best bet is to hope that the Aurors can help us and in the meantime we just keep calm and don't make any sudden movements."

The group all nodded to show their agreement. At that moment, Sofie noticed something. "Where's Harry and Leslie?"

--------------

Leslie felt beads of sweat working their way onto her brow as she concentrated all her energy onto lifting Harry off the ground. Harry said that she just needed a bit more practise but Leslie simply argued that he was getting heavier ever since he'd started having full meals. Harry wisely shut up and kept encouraging her.

"Come on Les, just a bit longer. It's going to be a long way down and we can't afford to drop anything."

There was a faint thud as Harry fell to the floor once more, this time landing on his butt. Leslie fell too but this was more due to exhaustion. "What... do you mean...we?" she panted. "I thought I was the one who was going to lift the whole damn train!"

"You won't be lifiting the whole train. I'm going to levetate you down there, you're going to levetate the kids down one at a time."

"Harry, this is a very risky idea. I can barely lift a bucket of water without nearly dropping it what makes you think I can manage a trainful of goddamn kids!" Leslie yelled.

Harry was taken aback. Leslie hadn't yelled in a while. "Ok, you've been working hard and you're worried so I'm going to assume that you're letting your emotions out on me..."

Leslie stood up and let out a sigh of frustration. "No, this is me being honest about how dangerous this plan of yours is because you are putting the next generation of witches and wizards at risk as much as the Death Eaters! What if I accidentally drop one of them five feet above the ground? What if we get half way through the train and I faint, then whose going to get the rest of you out? Or worse, Voldemort himself is going to be here! He could sense my powers and our cover might get blown!"

Then she suddenly stopped talking. She appeared to be in deep thought and as each second passed her eyes grew wider and wider with shock.

"Les, what's the matter?" Harry asked.

"How high was the security on Wormtail's cell in Azkaban?" Leslie murmered fearfully.

Harry pondered for a second and shrugged. "I don't know, about the same as Simon's was. Why?"

"But Dad still managed to escape in his animagus form...but he wasn't registered so he could get around easily...but a rat is smaller than a dog and he doesn't have any missing fingers yet so no one would notice..." Leslie mumbled all this to herself and Harry was starting to get worried.

"Leslie you're scaring me. What going on?" At this point Leslie wasn't listening.

She turned and left the bathroom still muttering herself leaving Harry to wonder what had her so scared.

--------------

"If your master wants a word with Dumbledore why isn't he here himself? Why is he sending his minions to do his dirty work?" Moody demanded. He had sent a couple of Aurors to send for Dumbledore but the rest of the squad were still watching the train, hoping to find a way of getting the children out safely. So far they had nothing.

The Death Eater in charge, who sounded a lot like Lucius Malfoy, chuckled. "He had to get your attention somehow didn't he? You all know perfectly well how he loves a dramatic statement."

It was taking all of James' will power not to strangle that man, go up into that train and get the kids down himself. All he could hope was that his future son could look after himself and that Dumbledore would come soon.

--------------

Bridget and Lily were starting to panic and Simon was trying his best to calm them down, but so far he had been unsuccessful. He even had to get Remus down here to enlist his help in convincing them that worrying would hurt their unborn babies, which would definitely be bad for the future.

"Come on Bridget, just take a few deep breaths-"

"Stop telling me to breathe, Simon, I will calm down as soon as I find out what the hell the husband went to do and why there are Death Eaters attacking the goddamn train. You do realise that that is your daughter and godson in that train and they are in danger of getting themselves killed!"

"Stop it!" Lily cried. "Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT! If something has happened then fighting about it isn't going to help anything! The best we can do is hope that James and Sirius do their jobs and get the kids home safely. In the meantime we all need to be patient."

"Lily, this is Bridget and an older version of Sirius we're talking about," Remus commented, "Where do you think Leslie gets her stubbornness and temper from?"

Bridget and Simon glared daggers at him, which immediately shut him up.

Then Lily had an idea. "Why don't Bridget and I go to Potter Manor and get everything sorted out. Simon and Remus can go and help James and Sirius get the kids back?"

"No! I'm not going anywhere!" Bridget snarled. "I'm not moving from this spot until my husband comes back!"

"Actually that's a good idea," Remus agreed. "They could probably use all the help they could get over there." And with that he apparated.

Bridget sighed and looked at Simon. "Well, aren't you going to go too?"

Simon thought about it. Leslie could take care of herself and besides his younger self was going to be there so technically he was there already. He turned to look at his younger wife. "No. I'll stay with you."

The three of them apparated to Potter Manor.

--------------

Dumbledore marched into the scene of the ambush followed closely by the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

"We have arrived, now, where is your master?" Dumbledore asked, his voice never faltering or giving away any emotion. "If he wanted to speak to me I'd rather he do it in person."

"And you shan't be disappointed," came a strangely snake-like voice. Some of the younger Aurors stifled shouts of fear as the Dark Lord himself stepped out from nowhere. Dumbledore however, stayed as unaffected as ever.

"What is it you wished to say to me that was so important you had to put innocent students at risk, Tom? If it was merely to grab my attention all you really had to do was send me a message in the usual way."

Voldemort chuckled evilly and pretended to ignore Dumbledore's reference to his real name. "I could've done that, but I think a revelation this big deserves to grab you're attention with a dramatic statement."

"And what exactly is this…revelation you speak of? Does it really warrant this hostage situation?"

"Oh I think it does. You see, recently a spy of mine was sent to Azkaban. This was shocking because he was the perfect spy and I didn't count on him being caught for about another five to ten years.

"However, the security placed on his cell wasn't enough so my spy escaped a few days ago and delivered to me some very interesting information." Voldemort took a step closer to the school headmaster.

"So tell me, who are the time-travellers? What is their purpose in this time?"

As soon as the words 'time travellers' had been uttered almost everyone (the exceptions being James, Sirius, Dumbledore, Moody and Voldemort) gasped in surprise. Some Death Eaters even dropped their wands in shock.

--------------

The Hogwarts students didn't know what happened. One minute they were in their compartments waiting to be rescued, then the next thing they knew the walls became the floor and ceiling.

"LESLIE!"

Even Leslie didn't know what had happened. One minute she had been walking to the bathroom to find Harry and then the ground decided it didn't want to go horizontally anymore.

The startled girl hit the very end of the train with a loud thud. She was so stunned she couldn't speak and she had difficulty breathing.

"LES! Leslie, are you ok?" Helly yelled at her from above. Leslie felt a little annoyed at that question.

"Well, let's see. I've just fallen ten feet because some idiotic Death Eaters were stupid enough to let three carriages go and I've just been scared shitless! Do I _sound _ok to you?"

Helly had the sense to shake her head, though it looked as though it could've made her dizzy.

"How far from the ground are you?" Dan asked. Leslie kicked the doors open and took a look outside. To her surprise she wasn't that far up now, about five feet. And she was also amused to see Voldikins yelling at a group of Death Eaters for letting almost half of the train fall down. That wasn't really important but she thought it was funny.

"Hey guys! I've got an idea!" she yelled up. "If we can get off the kids from up there down here we can run to the Aurors and we'll be safe from the train falling on us!"

"That's a pretty good idea," Steve remarked, "Except that short of falling there's no way for us to get down there!"

"For Merlin's sake! Are you a bloody wizard or aren't you? Conjure a bloody rope!"

Nobody dared to argue with her. Steve walked away feeling rather stupid.

--------------

Remus appeared behind James and Sirius. Needless to say he gave them both heart attacks. "Geez Moony! You don't have to sneak up behind us!"

"What are you doing here?" James asked. "Who's looking after Lily and Bridget?"

"Simon's got it covered. What's going on?"

"Well let's review, The Dark Lord himself has come and held the kids hostage and for some reason he knows about some certain time-travellers we might've heard of! Does that sound like good news or bad news to you Moony?"

Remus definitely saw where Leslie got her sarcastic streak from.

"Wait a second! Who could've told Voldemort about Leslie and Harry?"

--------------

"Remind me again. How many kids are we trying to get out of here?" Leslie yelled from near the ground.

"Oh about…. um," Helly mumbled the next part.

"I'm sorry, Helly, I couldn't quiet hear that! How many?!"

"….Sorry to shock you, but….about …nine hundred give or take a few…"

Leslie gave a neutral expression. Then she nervously giggled. "He he…I'm sorry, I must've heard you wrong….I thought you just said…nine hundred…?"

When no one answered, Steve just felt the urge to break the silence. "Yeah, well…you know, you heard right…"

Leslie's expression was unreadable for a while. "Remind me to yell at whoever sends out the acceptance letters once all this is over."

Everyone was wise to remain silent.

--------------

"What makes you so certain that your spy told you the truth? After all, besides using a time-turner there is no possible way for anyone to travel as far back as seventeen years." Underneath his usual expressionless exterior, Albus Dumbledore was panicking. The fact that Voldemort knew about Harry, Leslie and Simon could only mean that someone in the Order had betrayed them, but Voldemort had said that he had been informed by a spy that had been sent to Azkaban.

"Don't play dumb with me Dumbledore. It doesn't suit you." The look in the Dark Lord's blood red eyes was terrifying and definitely unnerving. "However, since you seem unwilling to cooperate I guess I'll just assume that those two new students that are on board the train and their fellow students are just going to be mere casualties of the war."

And then it happened. All those who were present saw it as though in slow motion. The Dark Lord, the most evil wizard since Grindalwald, raised his hand and wordlessly commanded his Death Eaters to lower their wands and thus taking away the only thing keeping that train from tumbling to the ground.

--------------

Lily, Bridget and Simon were trying to distract themselves by getting the rooms at Potter Manor sorted out. But their hearts weren't really in it. While the two mothers-to-be tried to reassure themselves that their future children would be safe they couldn't get rid of the bad feeling in the pits of their stomachs. Bridget could tell that Simon wasn't fairing too well either.

"Simon. I want you to go and join Remus, James and Sirius," Bridget suddenly said. Lily nodded her head in agreement.

Simon, however, stubbornly shook his head. "I'm not leaving you two alone right now. I promised Remus I'd look after you."

"No you didn't," Bridget argued. "You never promised anyone to look after us. But while we're on the topic of promises let me remind you of another promise you made (or in my case have yet to make); you promised that you would look after your daughter. How is staying here and helping us with meaningless arrangements keeping her safe? Or is this some new method of parenting from the future that I won't be familiar with?"

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU ALONE AND THAT'S FINAL!"

Bridget and Lily knew that that was the end of the conversation. They let Simon continue to look after them, but they didn't have to like it. Especially since their instincts kept telling them that something was terribly wrong.

--------------

James, Remus and Sirius saw it as though it was in slow motion. They watched in horror as the Hogwarts Express came plummeting to the ground. Several carriages fell on top of each other, causing a massive explosion, which caused most of the train to catch on fire. People around them sprang into action, fighting Death Eaters left and right while Dumbledore took on Voldemort himself. But the three men just stood motionless, their expressions unreadable as they watched the train go up in flames. Then they saw them. Several crowds of children, ranging from eleven to eighteen, running out from the ashes, trying to make their way to safety. The three marauders sprang into action and tried to make the children get past the danger relatively unnoticed.

So many children were coming out all at once that at first they didn't question it when they didn't see any familiar faces.

--------------

Before she'd met him she'd never cared about anyone. Before this whole thing started she'd never been reckless. Before she made friends she'd never risked her neck for anyone but herself. She didn't know what had possessed her to do such a thing, and maybe she never would, but the minute the rest of the Hogwarts Express carriages fell down on top of them Leslie pushed the younger kids in front of her out of the exit and ran back to help her friends.

"Hello!?" she coughed as the smoke filled her lungs. "Can anyone hear me?!

"Leslie?! Give us a hand!"

Leslie turned and saw her friends trapped in compartment. The entrance was blocked by several fallen bits of fiery wood. All of them were coughing their guts out and they strongly resembled red meat being fried.

"Les, please. You gotta help us, we can barely pull enough strength together to shift these things," Helly coughed.

Normally Leslie would've criticized their abilities as witches and wizards but even she knew that in extreme circumstances such as these, your magic could either go out of control or let you down entirely. It was more likely to let you down if you were just an average witch or wizard. But she wasn't an average witch. She was a mage. What's more, she was a mage in her element.

So why was she hesitating?

Harry saw the fear in her eyes. The fear that always stopped her from reaching her full potential.

"Leslie, look at me." Emerald green met russet brown. "You can do this. Just concentrate."

The russet eyes closed. Leslie took a deep breath and focused on the flames around her. She inhaled and exhaled deeply and as she did so, the flames on the wooden parts that kept her friends trapped seemed to disappear. In fact, the whole compartment became void of fire and smoke. The non time-travellers looked at Leslie in astonishment. But Harry kicked the wooden pieces out of the way and pushed everyone out. There was no telling when Leslie would tire out.

His timing was perfect. The second everyone had stepped out Leslie collapsed in exhaustion. At the same time, the fire started up around them again and everyone resumed coughing.

"We've got to find a way out of here!" Sofie cried. "I can't breathe."

Harry bent down and picked Leslie up. "Guys, we're completely surrounded by fire! We can't find a way out in this."

"Then we'll make a way out," Lacey cried out, more determined than she'd ever been in her life. She pointed her wand at the nearest flame. "_Aquamanti_!"

A small jet of water shot out from the tip of her wand and the flames were extinguished. Steve, Dan and Chris sprang to help her. In no time there was a small path that was clear of fire.

"We'd better move quickly," Chris advised. "The fire's spreading too quickly and that path won't stay clear for long."

The boys, minus Harry, ran ahead of the group to try and keep a path clear. Harry hung back a little, carrying Leslie in his arms. The young mage was out cold.

_CRACK!_

They literally came out of nowhere, scaring the life out of him. Harry found himself staring into the ugly face of Bellatrix Lestrange (though he had to admit she looked a whole lot better than the Bellatrix of his time).

"Going somewhere, boy?" The madwoman flicked her wand and instantly their path was blocked by even more burning material. They were trapped.

--------------

The group of seventh years stumbled out of the burning wreckage, coughing and struggling to breathe. James, Sirius and Remus immediately pulled them aside.

"Where's Harry and Leslie?" Sirius demanded. They had counted up all the students before giving them portkeys directly to the Ministry. They still hadn't caught sight of the time-travelling children.

The group looked at each other in confusion. "Weren't they behind us a second ago?" Lacey asked.

That was all the young Aurors needed to hear before they leapt into the train to search for the missing duo.

--------------

Harry was panicking. He had to protect Leslie, but how could he do that and defend himself at the same time? It looked like Lestrange could read his mind because as he thought this, her maniac grin seemed to grow even wider.

_CRACK!_

Another Death Eater appeared right behind him and he almost dropped Leslie in surprise.

"Are you scared yet, boy?" Bellatrix cackled. "Because you've got quite a situation on your hands. You see, our master wants the girl brought to him alive and if you don't hand her over we're going to get her off of your hands by any means necessary."

Harry tightened his grip on Leslie. "I won't let you have her," he growled.

The Death Eater behind him laughed. "You make it sound as though we're giving you a choice."

He pointed his wand at the messy-haired boy and muttered a spell that pushed him back into the wall. Harry felt all the wind being knocked out of him and he was hit with a wave of dizziness as he hit his head on the wall. His grip on Leslie loosened and he was utterly helpless as Bellatrix walked towards him and gathered Leslie into her arms.

"That was too easy," she complained to her companion. "How about having some fun with him. _Crucio_!"

Harry felt like his whole body, not just the train, was on fire. He wanted nothing more than to scream his lungs out as though that would make the pain go away. But he bit his mouth shut, he wouldn't give any Death Eater the satisfaction of causing him pain.

Harry vaguely heard another crack and the pain stopped. He saw yet another cloaked figure take Leslie from Lestrange's arms. The figure turned to look at Harry and he immediately recognised those scarlet eyes.

"Say goodbye to your friend Harry Potter," he said menacingly "It'll be a very long time before you see her again."

Harry heard three cracks and the Death Eaters and their master were gone, taking Leslie with them.


	15. Interlude

**DIsclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Reminder: Simon - Sirius from the future**

* * *

Five months

Five months. That was how long she'd been here. Five months and no word of anyone trying to find her. But at this point she couldn't bring herself to care, because if she was honest with herself she would admit that at least here she felt more appreciated.

_Flashback _

_Her whole body was totally numb, screaming for rest. She would have happily agreed, except that, once again, her magic was controlling her body. Lord Voldemort was nothing if not determined to get answers from her about these 'time-travellers' he'd heard of and was subjecting her to dose after dose of the Cruciatus Curse. Of course, her magic was acting instinct so her body shield was constantly up, despite her body's protests._

_She heard Voldemort grunt in frustration and knew that he had failed to get past her impenetrable shield. "How are you doing this?!" he demanded. "Where is your power coming from?! No one can conjure a shield strong enough to block the Cruciatus curse!" __Leslie was too tired to answer him. She took one deep breath and collapsed. _

_Then something surprising happened. She heard someone run up to her fallen body and gently gathered her into a sitting position. Leslie subconsciously rested her aching head on this mystery person's shoulder and caught sight of a lock of blonde hair. This person's arms were warm and comforting, and Leslie could feel a pregnant belly, informing her that this was a woman. _

"_Narcissa!" a voice barked, "What do you think you're doing?!" _

_Ah! So it was the infamous Narcissa Malfoy who had rushed to her aid. That was unexpected!_

"_My Lord," Narcissa pleaded, "This girl's magical levels are non-existent, yet she is still able to conjure a full body shield. An impenetrable shield nonetheless! She may be of some use to our side if we are able to persuade her. Let her reside in my quarters at Malfoy Manor, under my close supervision. I will nurse her back to health and persuade her to join our cause, and if she is one of these so-called 'time-travellers' then maybe she will reveal her secrets to me if should she come to trust me."_

_Voldemort seemed to consider this idea. Leslie could almost _hear_ his brain working and, for once in her life, thanked whatever gods there were for her freaky powers. _"_Very well, Narcissa, you will be responsible for the girl until she decides she will give me the information I want. I want weekly reports on your progress."_

_It seemed like that was the end of the conversation, until Lucius opened his big mouth. "But, my Lord, my wife is due our first child in a few months! I am not sure that she is adequate enough to harbour a prisoner-"_

"_Lucius, really, did you honestly think I hadn't thought about that!" Narcissa interrupted. "I am perfectly capable of nursing a wounded prisoner and a baby at the same time. If I find myself overwhelmed, well that's what house-elves are for!"_

_In the end, even Lucius couldn't dissuade his wife from caring for Leslie. The young mage had no clue as to why the blonde female from the Black family would want to take her – a stranger – into her home without having some ulterior motive._

**_000_**

_Surprisingly, Narcissa didn't even ask her who she was, where (or when) she came from and what her purpose was. Leslie had been endlessly suspicious of this. Wasn't Narcissa an evil, blood-obsessed, typical, stuck-up pureblood who followed the Dark Lord like a lost puppy? Or had that been Bellatrix? Her father always gave similar adjectives to all his relatives, it got confusing. But either way, Narcissa was a Malfoy AND a Black; she shouldn't be trusted just yet, right?_

_This question had puzzled her for such a long time. Finally she got the courage to ask the Malfoy matriarch just what exactly her intentions were._

_Narcissa had simply given her a warm, motherly smile and said "Because you're family, and despite what your father may have told you, I'm not an evil hag who cares about no one but herself. Family is the most important thing in the world, to me."_

_Leslie stared at her, wide-eyed, in shock. "But… how did, how do you…?"_

"_You do look an awful lot like Regulus," Narcissa smiled, "But you are just as stubborn and wild-tempered as both your parents."_

_End Flashback_

Leslie would not have believed it unless she had seen for herself how the blonde woman acted with her son. Draco Malfoy had been born in February**(1)** and he was a beautiful blonde baby – the most beautiful baby Leslie had ever seen (though to be honest she hadn't seen many). It was actually thanks to baby Draco that Leslie had not gone insane. The young mage was very fond of her baby cousin and she would often baby sit him when Narcissa was summoned. But of course, even though Draco was still a baby, he was also a Malfoy!

On this particular occasion Draco had found his mother's jewellery and was having a grand time of making a mess on the floor of the guest bedroom – which just happened to be Leslie's room. Needless to say, Leslie's temper was close to causing an explosion. "Draco Abraxas Malfoy! Stop making such a mess!" cried the young witch/mage while picking up handfuls of expensive pearls.

"Ah! Who am I kidding? You just like doing this 'coz you like annoying me!" Draco blew a little raspberry in response to this, which Leslie interpreted as an agreement to her statement. Leslie 'huffed' in exhaustion. "Alright then, mister, your fate is sealed."

And with that she held out her arms and levitated the small baby into her arms. Draco squealed in excitement as he found himself flying through the air. Leslie smiled too, and she tickled the blonde babe under his chin.

"You know, I probably shouldn't be using you as a practise dummy for my levitation skills. Merlin knows what your mother would do if she found out!"

"She would probably take you to his father and let him use the Cruciatus on you for putting her baby in danger!"

Leslie froze at the sound of Narcissa's voice. She turned around slowly and to her surprise, found that Narcissa was sporting a small smile on her face. Leslie smiled, sheepishly.

"I'm really sorry! I would never hurt Draco, you know I wouldn't but he was just –"

"Hush, child! You don't have enough faith in your powers, they won't harm anyone if you don't want them to."

The Malfoy matriarch stepped towards Leslie and gently took her son into her arms. Draco protested a little, not quite ready to say good-bye to his favourite baby sitter. His mother's smile grew even wider. "I swear, he loves you more than he loves me! I won't be surprised if he starts calling _you_ 'Mama'!"

The two women sat down on the bed after Narcissa called the house-elf, Dobby, to come and clean up the room. Leslie had revealed her secret to Narcissa two months ago after ensuring there would be no betrayal on Narcissa's part. Leslie had started to look at the woman as a mother of sorts (despite being only 5 years younger) and Narcissa herself had found herself growing a soft spot for her future niece. It was because of Narcissa that Leslie had found out more about her Black heritage and she had discovered that Narcissa, Andromeda and Bellatrix were very distant cousins of her father's (they shared the same great-great grandfather)**(2)** and that the mage gene could also be found in the Black ancestry – however diluted (which could explain why she was slightly more powerful).

"So what was the meeting about?" Leslie asked.

"Nothing important, really. At least, nothing that Lucius thinks is important enough to tell me," Narcissa rolled her eyes at this, "But Severus seems worried. Something seems to have shaken him up and he's reluctant to reveal this information to ANYONE! And Regulus has been acting rather distant lately."

Leslie perked up at the mention of her uncle. "How so?"

"Well, he's becoming less interested in the raids, but if I'm being honest I'd say that was actually a good thing. What really worries me is that he looks so tired these days, as though he hasn't gotten any sleep in a while, and he's very tense. Whenever someone approaches him unexpectedly the poor fellow jumps a mile in the air before calming himself down. But the most worrying part is that he seems to be more… defiant of the Dark Lord… more reluctant to take part in hunting muggles and mudbloods."

"Well… that's good isn't it? You'll have someone who feels the same way that you do. Maybe now you won't have to keep your feelings to yourself – so long as both of you practise Occlumency."

Narcissa shook her head, nervously. "No, my dear. He's up to something… something big! He's planning something to do with the Dark Lord… I'm worried that this will cost him his life…"

Narcissa bit her lip to stop it from wobbling. Leslie reached and gently took Draco from his mother's shaking form. Narcissa loved her Regulus dearly – he was like a younger brother to her – she didn't want to see him hurt.

"Cissa… maybe you should talk to him. You could tell him everything; how you really feel about being on this side of the war; how you wish you'd never agreed to marry Lucius; you could tell him the truth about me! If he's really planning on leaving the Dark side maybe you could help each other." Leslie hated seeing her aunt in this state. She knew how Narcissa really felt about having to kneel down to a psychopathic megalomaniac who was lying about being a pureblood. The only reason Narcissa was on the dark side was because she had an obligation to her husband and she was worried about what Lucius would do to Draco if she betrayed him. The only reason she married Lucius was because he parents had made a marriage contract between the two of them which she had been forced to fulfil.

Narcissa took a deep breath to stop the sobs that were likely to come. "I can't. It's too risky, for me and for Draco. Lucius has more rights to Draco as he is his son and heir. If I left and took Draco with me Lucius could charge me with kidnapping regardless of the fact that I am Draco's mother. And suppose Dumbledore didn't believe me? What then? I won't be accepted on the Light side because of who my husband is and by going to Dumbledore for help the Dark Lord will know that I betrayed him and give the order to have me killed! I would much rather live in misery and fear than die a free woman and leave my son to the clutches of his barbaric father."

Narcissa took her son back and stroked his soft head, as though reassuring herself that they were both still alive and safe. "Lucius does not know how to be a father. He won't let Draco be a child after his sixth birthday, he will start combing him to be the perfect pureblood heir and he will beat out any good trait that I teach him. He won't care how much he hurts Draco in the process, either." Narcissa looked Leslie right in the eyes. "He will take my son from me and prepare him to be a heartless killer and there will be nothing I can do about it. The only thing I will be able to do is tend to my child's wounds and remind him that no matter what his father tells him, he can still be a good person."

There was silence in the room for about four minutes, Narcissa just holding her baby close to her and Leslie gazing at them, wondering what it felt like to be held in a mother's arms.

"However," Narcissa continued, "I will talk to Regulus and tell him of you – in secret, of course. Whatever he is planning, he will need help. I can think of no one better than an extraordinarily powerful mage. Besides, it's about time you met your uncle and judged him based on what _you_ think of him and not what your father tells you."

Despite herself, Leslie felt excitement and anticipation build up inside her as she thought of finally meeting her uncle. Narcissa had described him as a bit of an outcast in the Black family, so Leslie felt some sort of connection with him. Also, Harry had shown her the locket and the note that he and Dumbledore had found at the end of his sixth year. Leslie had a sneaking suspicion she knew who R.A.B was.

"Do I even want to know what you're planning in that head of yours?" Narcissa asked.

"No," Leslie busied herself by playing with young Draco's fingers. "It's probably better if you don't know."

"Leslie, you shouldn't keep things bottled up inside. Your powers feed on your emotions and that's why you're having trouble controlling them. Plus it's not healthy; you could become depressed if you don't talk to someone."

"Don't worry, I will." Leslie would have left it at that but she couldn't withstand Narcissa's persistent look. "Alright, alright. I won't tell you everything, but I was just wondering if I could change someone else's fate."

Narcissa smiled at her niece. Leslie might like to think that she was tough and independent (and she was) but she wasn't as cold-hearted as she would've liked to think. She was a true Black – she cared about her family and would do anything for them, a trait Sirius hadn't learnt due to the way his parents treated him. "Leslie, dear, you know you can't save everyone. Sometimes it's just someone's time to die – no matter how young, successful or powerful they are."

"But how do we really know if it's someone's time? What if it turns out they were taken too soon?"

"Well I guess we can't," Narcissa agreed, "But in your case it'll be somewhat easier, I expect."

Leslie perked up. "What do you mean?"

"If you know someone who died in your old timeline and you know you have done everything in your power to save their life in this timeline and they die anyway, it is a sign that death was always waiting for them."

"…I couldn't follow that."

Narcissa chuckled, causing Draco to squirm a little. "Let me give you an example. Your mother died in your old timeline, am I right?" Leslie nodded. "If you tried your hardest to save her life in _this_ timeline and she died anyway, you'll have to accept that she was meant to die. However hard it may be."

A sudden 'crack' startled the two women. They both turned to see Dobby standing sheepishly on the floor. "Dobby is sorry, Mistress, but Master is home and is wanting to talk to Mistress. Master is sending Dobby to fetch Mistress and tell her to go to the drawing room."

"Thank you, Dobby. Tell Lucius that I will be there shortly." Dobby did a little bow and disappeared. Narcissa looked at the floor and sighed. She seemed to be hugging Draco a little tighter. "Well I guess I'd better go and see what he wants. Will you watch Draco for me?" The young mother didn't wait for a reply before she placed her son into Leslie's arms. Not that the young witch minded, but she could see the sadness in her aunt's eyes – these meetings with Lucius and the Dark Lord were taking away precious time with her son.

"Aunt Cissa," Narcissa paused at the door to show she was listening. "I know you've done a lot for me already and I really appreciate it but…could you try and find out if anyone has been trying to find me on the other side?"

Narcissa turned and smiled at Leslie, though this was a sad smile. "I'm sorry, child, but I haven't heard anything. I will carry on keeping my ears open, though." **(3)**

A brief moment of silence passed between the two women, expressing the disappointment they both felt at the way their lives seemed to be turning out – Narcissa was stuck in an abusive marriage to a man she had no love for, she was forced to follow a monster who called himself a pureblood and she could hardly find time to spend with her own son. Leslie seemed to have been abandoned for the hundredth time in her short life and now she had to face the possibility of finishing her mission alone.

"It'll all be okay, Aunt. I promise." The two shared a small, sad smile before Narcissa left and closed the door behind her. Leslie sighed and looked at the small baby in her arms. "You don't know how lucky you are, little one." Draco's response was a little hic-cough.

**000**

Harry stumbled into the Potter living room, nursing a leg cramp, a bruised abdomen, a face that resembled a child's play-doh, several scars (some of which were still bleeding) and a dislocated shoulder . Ever since Leslie had been kidnapped he'd buried himself in learning duelling and self defence so he would be ready to hunt down any Death Eaters with information of her whereabouts. Unlike a majority of the Order he refused to believe she was dead and never coming back. His parents were worried about him and always insisting that he take a break. 'You're no good to Leslie if you can't stand on your own two feet long enough to take down one Death Eater' they'd always tell him. Occasionally Harry would do as they asked (if only to get them off his back) but the only thing he did was list down any possible places where Horcruxes might be.

Being in a different time line made things slightly trickier because he wasn't sure if Nagini was a Horcrux at the moment and he also wasn't sure if Voldemort had entrusted Lucius Malfoy with the diary yet. The locket was also a challenge; even though he had finally figured out the identity of R.A.B and he was fairly certain that Regulus had not yet switched Salazar Slytherin's locket for the fake one, he still had to figure out how he would retrieve the locket without needing to poison anyone.

"Harry! Is that you?" Lily Potter came waddling out of the kitchen to greet her son – the same son that was growing inside of her at the same time (confusing isn't it?). Lily's eyes widened at the state of Harry. "Oh Merlin! What happened to you?!"

"I told Mad-Eye to make the training slightly more challenging. He caught me off guard several times and threw me against the wall twice and he got in a few cutting hexes. I may have cracked a few ribs," Harry responded, sounding like he was just talking about the weather. He ignored Lily's horrified stare and walked towards the fridge to get a cold drink and an ice pack.

"Harry, are you trying to work yourself to death or something? Because the way you're going you're headed for an early grave!" Lily scolded.

"I've been headed for an early grave since before I was born, or did you not hear the prophecy? At least if I train properly I actually have a shot at surviving to see my 'golden years'," Harry brushed past Lily and sat on the sofa. His aching muscles seemed to sigh in relief. Lily was about to argue with him a bit longer but the door opened again to reveal James and Sirius (both of them not nursing any bruises as Lily was relieved to note).

"Hi honey," James said as he walked over to his wife and kissed her. "How's our little man?" he asked, kissing the fairly large bump.

"I'm brilliant, thanks for asking!" Harry commented. Unfortunately this drew unwanted attention to himself. Sirius and James both jumped in horror at the sight of the young Potter.

"Sweet Merlin! Harry, what happened to you?!" Sirius asked, leaping over to his side. "You look like several Death Eaters found you and decided to play 'catch'!"

"Wish it had been. Maybe I would've found out where they're keeping Leslie?" Harry commented. James' eyes went wide and Sirius just froze in his tracks.

James took a deep breath and continued. "Harry, can you stop being so morbid for a second and just tell us what happened."

"Apparently he got Mad-Eye to beat him about harder than usual." Lily informed her husband. "He's nursing a dislocated shoulder and he's told me he's broken a few ribs from being _thrown at the walls_!"

"I said I _may_ have _cracked_ a few ribs! And I never said it had anything to do with the walls-"

"WHAT?! Well what else could it have been?" Sirius interrupted. "I'm going to kill Mad-Eye, he should know better than to listen to you when he's training you! I'm gonna march right up to him and teach the REAL meaning of Constant –"

"How did you _crack_ your ribs?" James interrupted Sirius' rant before it could get any further.

"Mad-Eye aimed a 'Bombarda' at me, I dodged it but it hit a wall behind me and the wall broke into several pieces – one of which hit my ribs. But then I got him with a stinging hex!"

After several minutes of staring at the teen as though he were insane James finally asked what everyone was thinking. "Harry, do you have a death wish?"

Harry glared at each and every member of the room. "Excuse me for trying to make sure that I'm prepared to face any death eater I may meet and also for making sure I can kick old Moldy-Voldy's ass when he and I eventually cross paths again. In case you hadn't realised, destroying his Horcruxes is only part of the job. I'll still have to duel him."

"That's all very well Harry, but we all know the real reason you're doing this and I'm telling you – again – that you're not doing her any good by working yourself to death!" Sirius argued.

"Well I don't see any of you doing a damn thing! I know that you and James have pregnant wives and jobs to think about but even Simon hasn't lifted a finger to try and find his DAUGHTER!"

No one could argue with that last statement. It was true that Simon had been more distant since Leslie's disappearance, but not in the way a grieving father would. It was as if he had forgotten about Leslie altogether.

_Flashback_

_It had been two weeks since Leslie's kidnapping. Lily had finally convinced Harry to come out of his room and the young wizard walked into the kitchen to find Simon making a lunch that was large enough to feed the entire Ministry._

"_Um…Snuffles?" Simon jumped and looked at Harry. He gave him a wide smile worthy of a Stepford housewife – cheerful, yet surprisingly eerie._

"_Hello Harry! Glad to see you up and about, I hope you're hungry."_

_Harry couldn't stop gaping at the size of the meal. "Snuffles, I appreciate the gesture but I don't think even RON could eat all of this!"_

_Simon chuckled. "Don't worry. It's not all for you; most of it is for Bridget and Lily. They need to keep their energy up since they're eating for two. They're getting so big now, don't you think?"_

_Harry calmed down slightly upon finding out he wouldn't have to eat this enormous meal. Then he walked closer to his godfather and lowered his voice. "Listen, Sirius," he whispered, going back to his godfather's real name. "I know I promised Lily that I would take it easy, but I can't stand back and do nothing while she's out there and in danger, I mean, you know what Death Eaters are like. So I was wondering if you and I worked together then maybe we could stand a better chance of finding her-"_

"_Finding who?" _

_Harry paused. "Leslie. Your daughter-"_

"_I have a daughter?"_

_Harry stared at his godfather, looking for any sign that this was all some sick joke. "That's not funny Sirius!"_

"_I'm not trying to be funny Harry! Last time I checked I don't have a daughter and my wife won't be giving birth for several months."_

"_Stop messing around! Your wife died in our timeline! You have a daughter who is my age! Don't joke about this, it's just sick!"_

"_Harry, listen to me," Simon said, as though he were addressing a five-year-old, "I don't have a daughter… at least not yet" he added with a smile. "Now if you'll excuse me I have two pregnant women to feed." As Simon walked away, Harry could only stand in shock at his godfather's new form of reality. _**(4)**

_End Flashback_

The reaction of the occupants was predictable – Lily was horrified and upset that Simon had forgotten his _child_ - his flesh and blood - James stood in disbelief that some part of his best friend could forget his own daughter and Sirius was just disgusted. Though he knew what his future self had gone through, in Sirius' eyes there was nothing in the entire universe (magical or otherwise) that could cause a parent to forget their child.

Harry looked coldly at everyone in the room. "You guys may have been fighting Death Eaters since you left school but I've been fighting Voldemort since I was a _baby_. My friend is out there, possibly being tortured or worse. Simon may have forgotten her and left her to die, but there is no way in hell that I am going to stand by unprepared to find her and fight Death Eaters to get her back here safely." The Chosen One limped out of the room and left the grown-ups to mull over the new revelation.

**000**

"There must be something big going on if you've resorted to asking for my help. Last time I saw you, you said it would be a cold day in hell the next time you involved me in your life."

Bridget shuddered, though whether it was in anger or fear she didn't know. "Believe me, if there had been any other option you would still be in that hovel you call a home and wasting what little life you have left, trying to interpret the future."

The woman chuckled. "Yet, that is the reason you have called me here, isn't it? The uncertainty of the future is scaring you and you need my gift to either put you fears at ease or confirm them. Come now, _Kumari_, I thought you'd now by now that your mother knows everything."

"My name is not Kumari!" Bridget sneered. "I've put that life behind me now!" **(5)**

"Yes. And look where it's got you. Your life may seem perfect, but you are involved in a war that is not your fight – it's your husband's fight!"

"It's the fight of the Wizarding World therefore it is my fight!"

"You are a mage. We are above the petty fights of wizardfolk. You have a duty to protect yourself and your magic during your pregnancy, Kumari."

"Bridget. That is my name. Use it. And you need to get off your high-horse and accept that we have wizard-blood and as such we qualify as witches. There is no such thing as a 'pure mage', Mother and the sooner you accept that the sooner you can accept me."

There was a brief silence as the two women regained their composure. Bridget took a deep breath and addressed her mother. "You said I needed to protect myself and my magic during my pregnancy. What do you mean?"

Rosemary looked at daughter, as though x-raying her. "Have you been using your mage powers throughout your pregnancy?" Bridget shook her head. Rosemary lowered her gaze and sighed sadly. "What is it?" Bridget asked.

"When a mage gets pregnant she shares her magic with her baby through the blood," Rosemary explained. "The problem is that if we neglect to use our magic during pregnancy then more of our magic is given to the foetus in preparation for its birth. In the more severe cases all of the magic is given to the foetus and once it is born the mother is left without any magic whatsoever…"

Bridget's blood went cold. "…And a mage without any magic cannot survive…" she whispered. She stared intently into her mother's eyes. "Is it too late to do anything? It's only May and judging by the future I've seen then I'm due in July! I have time, don't I?"

Rosemary took her daughter's hand. She grasped it firmly and closed her eyes. Two minutes later she opened them with a gasp. Bridget watched her intently.

"The future has been changed," Rosemary whispered. "Some events were meant to happen and they will be repeated. Others have changed, some for the better, some for the worse."

The middle-aged woman stood up and went to walk away. "That's it?!" Bridget demanded. "That's all you're going to tell me?! Do I survive this time? Do I get to see my daughter grow up? Tell me, Mama!"

Rosemary turned to look at her daughter. Tears of desperation were falling down her cheeks. "I will be there at my granddaughter's birth, but I cannot reveal the events which are yet to come. I'm sorry Kumari."

After her mother had left, Bridget collapsed on the chair and sobbed uncontrollably.

* * *

**(1) I don't the exact date of Draco's birth so that's just how it's going to be**

**(2) The way I see it J.K Rowling never specified how closely related Sirius and the Black sisters really were so since this info may be essential to the plot I'm going to keep it this way regardless of whether its true or not**

**(3) In case you're wondering, Narcissa is not lying, she's just being kept out of the loop due to Voldemort's paranoia**

**(4) This is actually also relevent to the plot. If you think about it, Sirius has been through a lot since his friends died, he spent 12 years in Azkaban going insane, then two years of freedom but on the run and then another year being help prisoner at a home which he hated, not to mention another year in the Veil where he was almost dead. On top of that he's had to, literally, confront his past and deal with some mistakes he wasn't ready to confront. He is not mentally stable so it may be easier for him to pretend he never had a daughter than to admit that it might have been his fault that she was kidnapped**

**(5) Bridget's home life will be revealed in later chapters, sorry if you're confused right now**


End file.
